Three More Energems
by sweetredranger
Summary: (Transformers Prime and Power Rangers Dino Charge Crossover) Three weeks after, Patricia 'Tracy' Ramirez, Ashley Gonzales, and Robert "Bobby' Drobet, the newcomers and best friends from Michigan, along with Tyler's sister Mal became the newest employees of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. The best friends go on a dig with Miss Morgan, Chase, and Koda. Full summary inside.
1. Titanosaurus fossil uncovered

Summary

(Transformers Prime and Power Rangers Dino Charge Crossover) Three weeks after, Patricia 'Tracy' Ramirez, Ashley Gonzales, and Robert "Bobby'' Drobet, the newcomers and best friends from Michigan, along with Tyler's sister Mal became the newest employees of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. The best friends go on a dig with Miss Morgan, Chase, and Koda. They find three new fossils that happen to have Energems with them. Will the friends accept their new destiny? Will Snide find a new partner to help him conquer the planet? - This story takes places after season two episode six of Transformers Prime and after episode one of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge.

 **Also, I started to write this story before the Silver Ranger's identity was revealed or that episode aired.**

* * *

Ch: 1: Titanosaurus Fossil Uncovered

Normal POV

Tracy Ramirez and Robert 'Bobby' Drobet stop their skateboards in front of the Amber Beach Museum. Tracy is 5'4'' with blue eyes and neatly tucked her long blonde hair underneath her helmet. Bobby is 5'7'' has hazel eyes and short brown hair. Today is their day off. They hop off their boards and pick them up. Tracy has an OBfive-Tropical-Punch short skateboard. Bobby has a longboard designed by The Friendly Ship; it has Garfield on it. He is holding a coffee cup, and it says 'I Skate Mondays.'

They walk inside to the Dino Bite Café. Their friend Ashley May waves to them. She has green eyes, and long, curly, amber red hair. They wave back as they walk over to the table, she saved for them. They take off their helmets and pads and then set them down on the floor next to them. They make sure their gear is close enough to the table, so they didn't get in the server's way and wouldn't trip over them if they needed to get up from the table to use the restroom. The group picks up their menus and looks it over.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the Dino Charge Rangers decide who will be their server today. Tyler's sister Mal is standing next to Ivan. She as her long black hair in a bun for work. She rolls her dark brown eyes seeing Chase run out of the kitchen and walk up to the table.

"I guess Chase wants to do it today," Ivan says.

"It sure looks that way," Mal says.

"Hi guys, the usual," Chase asks.

"I'll have my Brontosaurs burger and fries, with pop," Ashley says.

"I'll have my Triceratops salad with no onions or cucumbers, and a glass of lemonade," Tracy says.

"I'll have the grilled cheese, and a glass of water with lemon," Bobby says.

Chase writes down the group's order and takes it to the kitchen. Ten minutes later he returns with a tray filled with their food. He places the food in front of them. Tracy sees Chase flash a quick flirty smile towards her. She didn't want to be rude, so she smiles back, and then starts eating her salad. After they finished eating Chase comes back with the check. Ashley leaves the table to pay it. She walks to the cash register, and Ivan greets her.

"Hello, my lady, how was everything?" Ivan asks.

"It was delicious," Ashley answers handing him the twenty dollar bill from her wallet.

"Here is your change six dollars," Ivan says.

Kendall walks in and gestures for the Rangers along with Tracy and her friends to come over to the table next to her.

"What's wrong?" Chase asks.

"I'm leaving to go on a dig. Ashley, Tracy, Bobby, Koda and Chase I'd like you to come." Kendall says.

"Sweet," Tracy quietly cheers so that she wouldn't disturb any of the other people in the restaurant.

"Aw, man, Tracy we were going to the skate park after lunch remember?" Bobby asks.

"The skate park is going anywhere. I've been dreaming about getting a chance to dig up dinosaur bones - among other things." Tracy answers.

Bobby sighs in defeat and follows everyone to the back of museum to load the truck to go to the dig site. They get out, grab their tools, and walk over to the hole. They take turns going down the ladder. Then everyone goes over to a different marked off section. Tracy starts to dig. She moves very slowly and carefully as she chips away at the wall. Ten minutes later, her chisel hits something hard. She sets it down and picks up her brush. She slowly sweeps away the dirt to reveal the edge of a dinosaur skull.

"The edge is very narrow, and the only dinosaur that is believed to have a skull that narrow is the Titanosaurus," Tracy says.

She continues to dig out the fossil and as she reaches the mouth. She sees a strange looking silver crystal.

"Why is this thing with the fossil?" Tracy asks.

Chase walks up behind her and taps her on the shoulder. "Hey, Tracy, nice find,"

"Thanks, Chase. I can't believe I found a Titanosaurus skull," Tracy says.

A few seconds later, Chase's Energem starts to glow along with the one with the fossil.

"Chase, is that supposed to happen?" Tracy asks.

"Yes," Chase answers. "Hey, guys, you need to see this."

The others run up to them and see the silver Energem on the wall.

"I can't believe it, Tracy, you've found the silver Energem," Kendall says.

"What is an Energem?" Tracy asks.


	2. Two More Energems

Ch 2: Two More Energems

 **AN: Thanks to War WereWol** f **for following and for favoriting.**

* * *

Normal POV

"I'll explain everything back at the museum," Kendall says.

The group walks over to Bobby. He discovered a fossil as well. It's a long, slender, hollow arm bone.

"What dinosaur does it belong to?" Chase asks.

"It looks like an Ornithomimus arm," Tracy answers.

"Correct, Tracy, you'll be a great paleontologist one day. Plus, that is the dinosaur that bonded to the orange energem." Kendall says.

"Thank you for the compliment, Ms. Morgan. Too bad my parents want me to go into the medical profession." Tracy says.

Bobby turns around and walks up holding the orange energem.

"Why was this with the fossil?" Bobby asks.

"I don't know, Bobby, I found one too. It was with the Titanosaurus fossil I found." Tracy says.

"Do you think that Ashley found a fossil too," Bobby says.

"Let's go over to her and find out," Kendall says.

They head over to Ashley. They see that she uncovered a Hypacrosaurus skull. It has a small crest on top and a duckbill-shaped jawline.

"Ashley, this is incredible, you found the skull of a Hypacrosaurus," Tracy says.

"Did you discover anything else along with the fossil," Kendall asks.

"Yes, just this white crystal," Ashley says, as she holds it up.

"That's the white energem, so let's get these fossils back to the museum," Kendall says.

"Okay," the group says.

They loaded the fossils into the truck. They turn around to see Fury and some Vivix walk up.

"Hello Rangers, I'll take those energems now," Fury says.

"Who is that huge walk cat?" Tracy asks.

"What are those other things?" Ashley asks.

"The cat is Fury, and those other things are called Vivix," Chase says.

"Why does Fury want the energems are they just some fossilized crystals?" Tracy asks.

"Vivix, attack," Fury says.

Chase and Riley get into a ready stance. Then Tracy and her friends see them take out a blaster. Chase and Riley blast the ten Vivix in front of them. Fury summons more and causes them to go off in different directions to split up the Vivix army.

Tracy runs over towards the dig site. She hated that her parents made her take ballet, but she hated to fight even more. Then decided to do one her routines from her recital last year. She hums the music in her head and starts to dance. One Vivix lunges at her, so she did a Chassé when she lands goes into an arabesque. While she is doing this, she manages to kick a few more Vivix back into the hole. Then she did a fouetté. She smiles as she sees the last Vivix fall into the hole. She puts her leg down and wiggles her left foot free from the small hole she made with her shoe. She runs back over to Chase and Riley.

Meanwhile, with Ashley and Bobby, they managed not to get separated; they fight off the Vivix that chased them. Ashley does an Ippon Seoinage (One Arm Shoulder Throw) then several vivix landed in a big pile in front of the trees next to her. Suddenly she sees a flash of white light coming from her jacket pocket. She takes out her energem, and it starts to surround her. Then she sees a quick vision of the Hypacrosaurus

"Wow, that was weird," Ashley says.

Bobby, on the other hand, didn't know martial arts, so he decided to use some of his skateboarding moves to defend himself. He picks up a piece of bark off of the ground, jumps into the air, places the bark under his feet, and grinds down the fallen log. He drops off the end and stomps down on three of the Vivix, and they fall to the ground. Ashley runs over to him.

"Nice move," She says.

"Thanks," Bobby says.

Bobby takes the orange energem out of his pocket. It starts to glow, and the orange light surrounds him. He sees a glimpse of the Ornithomimus running circles around its family. Then they turn around to see a puff of gray smoke, and then the Vivix disappear.

"I guess that means we won," Bobby says.

"Yeah, we were awesome, let's meet back up with the others," Ashley says.

The team regroups in front of the truck.

"Give up Fury," Chase says.

"Never, your new friends just got lucky. Snide will have their energems and your energem too black ranger," Fury says.

There was another puff of smoke as Fury retreats to Snide's ship. After Fury retreats, the group gets back in the truck, and Kendall drives them back to the museum. She parks near the loading dock. Chase leads them over to a big t-Rex head. Chase presses down on one of the teeth. Tracy, Bobby, and Ashley see a hidden passage open up. They see Chase and Riley go down the slide leading to the base. Bobby goes down next.

"Tracy you can go next," Ashley says.

"Are we a little too old to be sliding down slides," Tracy says.

Ashley gives her best friends a friendly shove. Tracy sits down on the end of the slide and reluctantly slides down it. Ashley follows her and slides down too, and then the door closes behind her. Riley and Chase let go of their energems. They fly across the room to their respective spot on the charging wall. Tracy and her friends see another section cut out of the wall next to them. They see it was the numbers 6 – 13 underneath it. They take their energems out of their pockets and let them go. Tracy's is in the section with a ten on it. Ashley's is under the number 12 on it. Bobby is under the number 13. Then they look around the room.

"Wow, at least, this place looks like a lab built inside a cave, instead of a cave that happens to have a lab inside of it. I like it," Tracy says.

A few seconds they see a puff of smoke, then see an alien holding a staff in its right hand standing in front of them.

"Who is that?" Ashley asks.

"That's Keeper," Chase says.

"Yes, and you can relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I see you found the white and orange energems." Keeper says.

"I thought you said there were only 12 energems?" Chase asks.

"After I hide the original 12 energems from Fury. I noticed a false bottom on the container. When I opened it, inside was the yellow, white and orange energems." Keeper explains.

"So what are energems?" Ashley asks.

"They are a very powerful crystal that channels all the power of the universe." Keeper answers.

"How come we found them along our dinosaur fossils?" Bobby asks.

"I guess Keeper must have been on earth when the dinosaurs were alive. Someone must have been after them. He gave them to the dinosaurs to protect them. When the asteroid hit the earth that caused them to go extinct, they got fossilized along with their corresponding dinosaur." Tracy says.

"That's correct," Keeper says.

"How did you know that?" Chase asks.

"It's the only logical explanation there is," Tracy says.

"I have one more question, what was with that whole weird vision of the Ornithomimus and that orange light that suddenly surrounded me?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, that happened to me too, except mine was white and I saw a vision of the dinosaur that Ms. Morgan said bonded to the energem I found," Ashley adds.

"That is what happens with the gem bonding with you," Keeper says.

"What does that mean exactly," Ashley and Bobby ask together.

"It means that you have become Power Rangers," Chase says.


	3. I'm not a Ranger

Chapter 3: I'm Not A Ranger

 **AN: Thanks to War WereWol** f **for following and for favoriting.**

* * *

Normal POV

"Ashley, we are Power Rangers that's is so amazing," Bobby says.

"Congratulations, guys, you'll do a great job," Tracy says.

"Thanks, Trace, how come the silver energem didn't bond with you?" Ashley asks.

"I'm just a sidekick, all I've done since we become friends in Kindergarten is try to keep you two from getting into trouble." Tracy answers.

"Tracy you know that's not true," Ashley says.

"Yeah, you have plenty of good qualities that all superheroes have," Bobby adds.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys, but you forget about my personality flaw that probably is the real reason the energem didn't bond with me," Tracy says.

"What is your character flaw?" Kendall asks.

"I'm a pacifist," Tracy answers.

A few seconds later, they hear the big door behind them open. Tracy, Ashley, and Bobby turn around to see Koda, Tyler, Ivan, Mal, and Shelby walk in. Each of them takes out the energems, and they fly over to their spot on the charging station. Tyler's is above the number one. Koda's is above the number 2. Ivan's is the number 6 slot. Shelby's is in the fifth slot, and Mal is in the number 11 slot on the same side their gems went to as they walk up to them.

"Sorry, we're late," Tyler says.

"A pass...fist, what that," Koda asks.

"It means that I don't believe in any violence." Tracy answers.

"You still can help us track down the rest of the energems," Mal says.

"True, but what if Fury attacks again I'd just be putting everyone at risk because I wouldn't fight back. You'd always have to bail me out," Tracy says.

"We're a team. That means we have each other's back no matter what," Mal says.

"I know, but can we please stop focusing on me? I hate being the center of attention, so why are the energems so important and why does Fury want them so bad?" Tracy says.

"Each energem contains an incredible amount of power. If gems were to fall into the wrong hands, the planet would be in grave danger." Keeper answers.

"Okay, so how did all of you get involved in this situation?" Tracy asks.

"I was exploring the Sampson Caves, and I stumbled upon a T-Rex fossil and found the red energem. Them I got chased by someone wearing a black cape and was able to escape by using the narrow tunnels inside the cave." Tyler says.

"I stowed away on the truck on the way the dig site, where they were digging up Triceratops bones. I saw a cloaked thief stealing a crate, so I followed it into the woods." Shelby says.

"When I saw the cloaked person attack her. I decided to help her. I used a shovel from my bag to reflect the monster's laser blasts. The shovel melted so when it attacked us again, the blast knocked us to the ground." Tyler continues.

"Then, I dropped the box, and the pink energem fell out," Shelby says.

"As the monster's beam started to freeze us we reached out towards the energems to keep the monster from getting them, and they bonded with us," Tyler says.

"Shelby the pink energem bonded to you because even though you did a bad thing by sneaking onto the truck. You tried to redeem yourself by going after the thief and get back what he stole. Tyler, you showed a lot of bravery by protecting someone you didn't even do. Those are two perfectly good reasons why the energems bonded to you. How did you bond to your energem Riley?" Tracy says.

"I live on a ranch, while I went off to go feed the pigs. My dog, Rubik, disappeared, so I went off to find him. When I did, he was in front of a rock and wouldn't stop barking at it. Then, I see Fury walk up and is about to hurt him. I picked up a pipe and used it to protect him. It didn't work because his skin was too thick. Then, Fury hit the pipe with one of his lightning bolts, and it flew over to the rock. When it hit the rock, the green energem appeared. I went over to the rock to get it. As soon as I touched it the energem bonded to me," Riley says.

"Another act of bravery, so it looks like the silver energem won't be bonding with me," Tracy says.

"Do you want to hear how I bonded to the gold energem, Lady Tracy?" Ivan asks.

"No thank you, Ivan," Tracy answers politely.

"Can I tell my story please," Mal asks.

"I guess so," Tracy sighs.

"One day I was in the wood just minding my own business. When I stumbled up a rock with the Dimorphodon in it along with the yellow energem." Mal says.

"I'm sorry to interrupt; I have a feeling Fury attacked you, and you defended the energem. Then, your bravery allowed it to bond with you." Tracy says.

"Right, then I morphed, and I fought him till my brother, and the others showed up. Then, Fury ran away, and they brought me to the lab to talk to Miss Morgan." Mal continues.

"Do you want to hear how Chase and Koda bonded to their energems?" Kendall asks.

Tracy shakes her heads no before she says, "Chase, how about we head to the skate park,"

"Sure," Chase says.

They leave the base, and the white, orange, and black energems fly back to them. Tracy is in shock to see the silver energem fly over to her and land on her hand.

"Why did ti do that, it didn't bond with me," Tracy says.

"It will when you believe that you can contribute more to the team than you thought before. You found it, so it's yours, Tracy. I would like you to keep it," Keeper says.

"Okay, but I think it should have let someone else find it," Tracy says.


	4. Searching for the Titano Zord, Part 1

Chapter 4: Searching for the Titano Zord Part 1, - New Information

 **AN: Thanks to War WereWol** f **for following and for favoriting.**

* * *

Normal POV

Chase, Bobby, and Tracy walk into the skate park. Their first stop is the bowl. The boys let Tracy go first. She sets tail of her board down on the edge of the bowl and places her back foot where it supposed to before she puts her front foot down on the nose of the board. She presses down on the nose of the board to drop in and starts to skate around.

Tracy rides up the curve of the bowl and does a fakie, and she glides back to the flat part of the bowl she does an ollie. Then she goes into her next trick. After she does a few more, she rides out of the bowl and walks over to Chase and Bobby.

The boys drop into the bowl and skate around. Their routine was terrific they were playing off of the others tricks and even high-fiving each other before the exit the bowl. They are about to head over to the half pipe when Chase's Dino Com goes off.

"What's wrong, Ms. Morgan?" Chase asks.

"We may have found the location of the Titano Zord," Kendall answers.

"Okay, we are on the way," Chase says.

They leave the park and skate back to the museum. Back at the base, everyone is waiting for Tracy and the boys to arrive.

"I thought Tracy needs to bond to the silver energem before the zord can be activated," Tyler says.

"That's true Tyler, but if Sledge finds the zord before we do the world could be in danger," Kendall says.

A few seconds later, Tracy and the boys arrive. They take out their energems, and they go to their resting spots on the wall. They walk up to the group.

"Now that everyone is here we can get started," Kendall says.

Kendall turns on the holographic map; everyone sees the silver diamond marks over several different locations on the map. The first is above India; the second location is above Argentina, The third location above Asia, and the forth above South America.

"Sweet, we get to go on an around the world tour," Ashley says.

"Slow down. We just can't go everywhere, Ashley. It would take too long and use up way too many of our resources. Plus, we aren't sure the zord is even at any of these. These are only the places where other Paleontologists believe that it may have lived. If we leave the city could be in big trouble." Tracy says.

"Tracy is right, The Titanosaurus habitat was taken over by rainforests when Pangea started to break up during the late Cretaceous period," Kendall says.

"What is Pangea?" Ivan asks.

"It's the name of the supercontinent that existed during the late Paleozoic and early Mesozoic eras. It took up most of the Earth's surface." Tracy says.

"Fascinating," Ivan exclaims.

"If the zord is out there maybe there could be on new reports that could help us. I mean a giant dinosaur walking around in modern times would be pretty rare." Tracy says.

"Good idea," Kendall says.

Kendall goes over to the laptop and starts searching for any news reports of giant dinosaurs. After a few minutes, she finds a few articles in a newspaper about people see a giant four-legged dinosaur with a long neck, a narrow head and a super long tail in the Yungas Forest in Argentina. There also was a picture of it, but it was fuzzy. The only thing you can make out is the head.

"I think I found something," Kendal says.

The team gathers around the computer, and everyone except for Koda reads the article.

"This isn't good at all," Tracy says.

"Why," Koda asks.

"It doesn't say which part of the forest the person spotted the dinosaur. The Yungas forest is enormous." Tracy answers.

"Good point, we need a plan. It could take us a while to find the zord if we go by what this article says."Tyler says.

"Time is the one thing we don't have if Snide finds the zord the whole word could be in danger," Ashley says.

"Relax, Ashley, I don't think that a herbivore could do too much damage to a city," Bobby says.

"I don't know about that Bobby. I read that the Titanosaurus used its long tail as a whip to defend itself against its predators. If its tail was powerful enough to uproot a tree I'd hate to see what kind of damage it might cause to a city today," Tracy says, "I also read that the Titanosaurus's habitat is hidden by a tropical forest that is surrounded by shallow sea. We could use this information to try to narrow our search area down."

"Good idea, I'm not sure how long this will take. I'll call you once I've found something." Kendall says.

Keeper walks in carrying Bobby and Tracy's Dino Coms. "I think you two forgot these when you left earlier."

"Thank you, Keeper," They say, as they pick up their communicators.

"What about going back to the skate park to show me more of your moves?" Chase asks.

"Sorry Chase, you'll have to wait to see them if there will be a contest. I'm heading off to the community center.'" Tracy jokes running out of the room.


	5. Searching for the Titano Zord Part 2

Chapter 5: Searching for the Titano Zord Part 2, - Forest Expedition

 **AN: Thanks to** **EUREKA STRIKER ALPHA** **for favoriting.**

* * *

Normal POV

Tracy's rides up to the community center with her backpack, neatly packed inside are her ballet gear and her IPod along with the portable speakers/charger, on her back. She walks inside to meet up with one of the dance teachers, Mrs. Chavez. She offered to help Tracy come up with a routine to the song "Hallelujah" by John Cale, which is her Aunt May and Uncle Nick favorite song. The dance is going to be 1/2 of her anniversary gift to them.

"Hello. Mrs. Chavez, thank you again for helping me out." Tracy says.

"You're welcome, shall we get started," Mrs. Chavez says.

After Tracy changed into her black sleeveless leotard and white tights and put her hair up in a tight bun, They walk into one of the dance classrooms. Tracy takes her iPod and portable speakers out of her backpack and sets them on the floor near it. She puts her iPod onto the dock and moves over to the barre to start her warm-ups. Twenty minutes later, Tracy takes off her ballet slippers and changes into her pointe shoes. She does a few more warm-up exercises in her pointe shoes before going over to the speakers, and presses play. She promenades to the middle of the room.

"Have you decided on your opening pose, yet?" Mrs. Chavez asks.

"Yes, I was thinking about starting in the second position." Tracy answers.

Tracy gets into seconds position. She and Mrs. Chavez spend the next ten minutes working on her routine. Mrs. Chavez wrote it down in a notebook that Tracy brought with her.

Dance Routine

Starts in Second Position

goes into an Arabesque

then transitions into an Assemblé

do an Échappé before doing a Grande Jeté

goes in a double Pirouette

then Promenade across the floor before going into a Fouetté

Tracy is about to leave the room when her Dino Com goes off. She quickly puts her speakers away but carefully takes off her pointe shoes and puts on her tennis shoes. She picks up her things and leaves the room. Tracy takes her Dino Com out of the front pocket of her bag.

"What's wrong, Ms. Morgan?" Tracy asks.

"I found the location of the Titano zord. I need to get to the base, now." Kendall says.

"I'm on my way," Tracy says.

Tracy goes back inside and goes to the bathroom. She changes out of her ballet clothes and puts on her regular clothes. She takes the hair tie and bobby pins out of her hair. Her hair falls onto her neck. She packs up her clothes, puts her bag on her back before she puts on her helmet. She grabs her board and runs out of the room. It takes her longer than she expected to the base since her legs are tired from dancing. She walks up the entrance of the base.

~Three More Energems~

Inside the base, the others hear a clattering sound as Tracy loses her balance and drops her board when she reaches the end of the slide. Chase and Ivan run over to her. Ivan catches her in his arms before she hits the floor while Chase picks up her board.

"Thank you, Ivan," Tracy says.

"You're welcome, Lady Tracy," Ivan says.

Ivan helps Tracy to her feet. They walk over to the group. Kendall shows the Rangers on the map the exact location of the Titano zord in The Yungas Rainforest. It was in a cavern at the bottom of a waterfall in the southeastern part of the forest.

"Now that we know where it is. How are we going to get Argentina?" Ashley asks.

"Last time I check plane ticket to fly that far are a minimum $2,000 for one person, and that's from one of those find the cheapest flight website," Tracy adds.

"Relax, girls, I already have a plan," Kendall says.

The group hears the door slide open, so they turn around to see Prince Philip walk in.

"Hello, my friends," Prince Philip says.

"Prince Philip has offered to fly us to Argentina in one of his private planes," Kendall says.

"Thank you, your Highness," Tracy says.

"You're welcome, shall we get going?" Prince Philip asks.

"So is everyone going except for Keeper," Tracy asks.

"Yes, I'm going to close the museum while we are gone. I noticed a small hole in the roof yesterday over the room that stores all the fossils from the ocean dinosaurs of the Triassic period exhibit. I've contacted the roofing company, and they said that they'd send someone out in two days." Kendall says.

"Okay," Tracy says.

Kendall turns off all of the computers. Then the Rangers get their energems and leave the lab. They get into Prince Philip's limo and head to the airport. Two hours later, the driver pulls onto the tarmac. The team gets out and sees the Prince's private jet. After the plane lands, the group heads off to the Yungas Rainforest.

~Three More Energems~

Fifteen minutes later they walk up to the entrance of the rainforest. Kendall leads the team down the path following the GPS on her phone.

"Tracy, do you think that you can tell us why you went to the community center," Chase asks.

"Fine, Aunt May and Uncle Nick wedding anniversary is next week. I went to the community center to ask one of the ballet teachers, Mrs. Chavez to help me come up with a routine to the song Hallelujah." Tracy answers.

"You're a ballet dancer," Chase snickers.

"This is why I didn't want to say anything," Tracy sighs.

"Stop laughing Chase," Ashley says, taking her hand out of her pocket and quickly slapping him in the gut.

"How long have you been taking ballet classes?" Prince Philip asks.

"Since, I was 13. My mom made me take ballet," Tracy answers.

"How come, My lady?" Ivan asks.

"My mom said that skateboarding was just a hobby, and I need an after-school activity to put on my college applications. I honestly thought this was going be like one of the other things my mom told me I was going to love." Tracy says.

"After your first class you hated it," Riley says.

"No, I loved it, and my teacher told me that I had a lot of natural talent," Tracy says.

"Why didn't you tell your mom that you loved it," Tyler asks.

"If I did, she would have made me commit all my free time to it, and it wouldn't be fun anymore," Tracy says.

"Didn't your mom also make you go to Cotillion?" Ashley asks.

"Yes and I hated it. Plus, I didn't need to go to cotillion. I already have excellent manners," Tracy says.

"What is cotillion?" Koda asks.

"It just what people in this period call a class that teaches teenagers social graces, proper table manners, and even a few ballroom dances," Tracy says.

"Sounds hard," Koda says.

"It was," Tracy says.

"Didn't your dad make you go science camp," Bobby asks.

"That was the long week of summer vacation ever. The week my dad signed me up for the classes at the camp called "Chemistry Concoctions." I was mad the camp had something called Jurassic club, but it was only for really little kids." Tracy says.

A few minutes later the group stops when the path splits off in three separate directions.

"Which way should we go now, Kendall?" Koda asks.

"I'm not sure," Kendall answers.

"I guess that we'll have to split up," Tyler says.

"Good idea. Bobby, Chase, Prince Philip, and I will take the left path. Ivan, Shelby, Tracy and Ashley you four will take the one to the right." Kendall says.

"So Mal, Riley Koda and I will go down the middle path," Tyler says.

"Right, everyone, stay on high alert and contact the others if you find anything," Kendall says.

The team nods. Ivan, Shelby, Tracy and Ashley leave the group first and walk down the right path.

Tyler, Mal, Riley, and Koda leave the group next and walk down the middle path. Bobby, Chase, Prince Philip, and Kendall wait until their teammates fade from view before they start to walk down the last path.

~Three More Energems~

Ten minutes pass before Ivan, Shelby, Tracy and Ashley sit down on a log to rest. Tracy wished that she remember to charge her phone while they were on Prince Philip's jet. Her phone battery is dead so she couldn't take any pictures of the gorgeous scenery that surrounded them. Even though they can hear all of the sounds made by the animals that are around them, Ashley decides to start up a conversation that Tracy always hated.

"Tracy, do you still like Bobby as more as just a friend?" Ashley asks.

"Ashley this isn't the place or time to be talking about this," Tracy snaps.

"So, Lady Tracy, you like Sir Bobby?" Ivan smirks.

"No, I don't. I've already told Ashley before that I don't want to ruin our friendship and the dynamics of our group, Now that the whole Power Ranger thing happened, it could jeopardize our mission too." Tracy says.

Meanwhile, with Bobby, Chase, Prince Philip, and Kendall. They reach a dead end.

"That's strange," Kendall says.

"We have no choice, but to turn around to regroup with others." Prince Philip suggests.

"I know this isn't the best time, but I need some advice," Bobby says.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asks.

"I've noticed that Tracy has been acting differently around me since seventh grade, she occasionally blushed whenever our hands have touched," Bobby answers.

"Bobby, I think she has a crush on you," Chase says.

"If she does why hasn't she told me?" Bobby says.

"You told me that you, Ashley and Tracy have been friends since you were in Preschool, right?" Riley asks.

"Yes," Bobby says.

"I believe that Tracy doesn't want to ruin the friendship she has made with you," Chase says.

"Also, it could make things awkward when you Ashley and Tracy would hang out too," Riley adds.

"It could be dangerous out on the battlefield too," Prince Philip adds.

"True, but it's not like she been good at hiding it all these years," Bobby says.

"I have one more question, do you have feelings for Tracy?" Chase says.

+Three More Energems +

Tyler, Mal, Riley, and Koda reach the end of their path. They see Fury with some vivix in the clearing a few feet in front of them. They take out their morphers and take turns blasting the vivix. Then they run up to Fury and stand in line in front of him.

"Rangers, I'm not here to fight you," Fury says.

"Too bad, you picked the wrong clearing to walk through," Mal says.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere," Tyler adds.

"Yes, I am going to get that Titano zord for Master Snide," Fury says.

"Snide must have found the location of the Titano zord too," Tyler says.

Fury takes out his sword and sends a bolt of lightning towards the group. They jump out of the way in different directions to dodge Fury's attack. When the dust clears, they see that Fury was gone. They get to their feet and put away their morphers

"Guys, we need to go after Fury before he finds Ivan, Shelby, Tracy and Ashley," Riley says.

"Koda, do you think you can figure out which way Fury went?" Mal asks.

"Yes, my caveman sense of smell can help us find Fury," Koda says.

Koda starts to sniff the air like a bloodhound. A few seconds later. He gets a whiff of Fury's scent.

"Fury went that way," Koda says as he points to the northeast.

"Good job Koda," Tyler says.

They run off towards the northeast part of the forest and hopes that they will find their friends before Fury does


	6. Searching for the Titano Zord Part 3

Chapter 6: Searching for the Titano Zord Part 3, - The Zord Appears

Normal POV

Tracy, Ashley, Shelby, and Ivan start walking down the path again. Halfway down Tracy's energem begins to glow again. She reaches into her jacket pocket again to take it out.

"Why is it glowing again," Tracy asks.

"We must be getting closer to the zord," Shelby answers.

"We should call the others," Ivan suggests.

"I'm on it," Shelby says as she takes out her Dino Com. "Guys, you need to get her quick,"

"What's wrong," Kendall asks.

"We found the Titano zord," Shelby answers.

"We're on the way," Kendall says.

"Be careful, everyone, we ran into Fury. He's headed towards you, and your group," Tyler warns.

"Thanks, Tyler," Shelby says.

Bobby, Chase, Prince Philip, and Kendall put their Dino Coms away. They start running as fast as they could to regroup with the others. Ten minutes later the group reaches the spot where they separated before. Bobby looked around and didn't see Tyler, Mal, Riley or Koda.

"How come Tyler and his group aren't here?" Bobby asks.

"I'm sure that Tyler asked Koda to track Fury. We need to got meet up with Ivan and the girls." Kendall answers.

"Which path did they take again," Chase asks.

"The right path," Kendall answers.

Meanwhile, the girls and Ivan continue their search for the titano zord. Tracy is so focused on paying attention to her energem as the glowing starts to happen at constant intervals as she gets closer to her zord. She didn't see the cliff twenty steps in front of her.

"Lady Tracy," Ivan shouts as he dashes up to pull her to safety.

They fall backward, and Tracy energem slipped out of her hand when they landed. Tracy quickly gets to her feet and picks her energem up. She quickly turns around as Ivan stands up.

"Ivan, why did you do that? I was so close to finding the zord." Tracy asks confused.

"Well, Lady Tracy, you were about to fall over the edge of that cliff." Ivan answers.

"Thanks, I guess I owe you for saving my life," Tracy says.

"You don't owe me anything. I'm a knight after all, and it's my job to rescue damsels in distress." Ivan reminds her.

"At least now we know that the zord must be somewhere in the area below the cliff," Shelby says.

"Ture, but how are we supposed to get down there," Ashley asks.

"Do you think Ms. Morgan packed any climbing gear in our bags," Ivan asks.

I hope not; I'm not in the mood to conquer my fear of heights today. Tracy thinks.

There is one way to find out," Shelby says.

She takes off her bags, sets it in front of her, unzips it. Tracy closes her eyes quickly and whispers "Please don't find any climbing gear," She slowly opened her eyes, and they instantly widen in fear seeing Shelby pulling out a belay clip, an anchor hook, a climbing rope, a harness, climbing gloves and a helmet.

 _Come on Karma, what did I do wrong._ Tracy thinks.

"It looks like we're climbing down to find the zord," Ashley says.

"Yeah us," Tracy says sarcastically

After everyone got out their gear, everyone picks out a tree to tie their climbing ropes to, and they carefully walk back towards the edge of the cliff. When they arrive, Ivan looks over at Tracy and see her hands and legs shaking back and forth like she is terrified of what they are about to do.

"Are you okay, Tracy? You look terrified," Ivan asks.

"Not really, I've never done this before," Tracy answers honestly.

+Three More Energems +

Tyler, Mal, Riley, and Koda catch up Kendall and the others.

"Have you seen Fury?" Tyler asks out of breath.

"No," Kendall answers.

The group's hearts sink like stones when they hear the alert sound on their Dino Coms go off. They slowly take them out of their jacket pockets.

"Alien biosigns five feet ahead," Kendall says.

"Do you think it's Fury," Mal asks.

"Or it could be one of Snide's monsters," Riley says.

"We can't stand around here and worry about what is ahead of us. We need to help the others," Tyler says confidently.

+Three More Energems +

The girls and Ivan are about to repeal down the edge of the cliff when they see Fury walking up with an army of Vivix behind him. Shelby, Ashley, and Ivan quickly take off their harness and take out their morphers. They start blasting the Vivix, but they weren't even making a dent in the approaching army. Then the group sees several more blasts hit them from behind as the others run up.

"Are you guys alright?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah, thanks." Shelby answers.

"Well, Ashley Bobby and Mal are you three ready to morph for the first time?" Shelby asks.

"You bet," Ashley answers confidently

"Well. then, It's Morphin' time," Shelby says.

The three new rangers take out one the new dino chargers that Kendall made for them yesterday. They mimicked Shelby and Ivan and pressed the button before placing it inside their morpher.

"Hypa Charger engage," A robotic voice says

"Dimorph Charger, engage."

"Orinth Charger, engage,"

"Energize, Unleash the power,"They say.

Bobby and Ashley spin the barrel of their morpher and shoots it into the air while Mal copies Ivan motions since her morpher was the same as his. Fury is shocked to see the three new Rangers standing in front of him. Mal's suit looks similar to Ivan's except the wings were thinner, and the helmet was round. Ashley's suit is mainly white, but the jaw design, the outside part of the visor, and shoulder guard is silver and has a pink outline. Bobby's suit jaw design is black, but the teeth are yellow. The outside of his visor is yellow, and the shoulder guard doesn't have any spikes on it but has a small orange rectangle on it along with a white outline.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red," Tyler says.

"Dimorphodon, Power Ranger Yellow," Mal says.

"Parasaur, Power Ranger Black," Chase says.

"Hypacrosaurus, Power Ranger White," Ashley says.

"Ornithomimus, Power Ranger Orange," Bobby says.

"Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink," Shelby says.

"Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue," Koda says.

"Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!" Riley says.

"Plesiosaurus Power Ranger Purple," Kendall says.

"Pterodactyl, Power Ranger Gold!" Ivan says

"Pachycephalosaurus, Power Ranger Graphite!" Prince Philip says.

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!" Tyler shouts.

"Power Rangers Dino super charge," The group shouts.

Everyone except Ashley charges in towards Fury and the vivix army. She runs over to Tracy.

"You need to find that zord," Ashley says.

"I can't do it, you know that I'm terrified of heights," Tracy says quickly.

"I know Tracy, but the whole planet will be in trouble if Fury finds that Zord," Ashley says.

"Okay, I'll go," Tracy sighs.

They do their secret handshake, and Ashley goes back over to the group.

+Three More Energems +

Fury chuckled as he calls for more Vivix and has them attack the Rangers. He walks over to the group of trees closest to him. His eyes follow one of the ropes and let out another quiet evil chuckle as he sees that it was attached to Tracy's harness. The Rangers defeated all the Vivix and run up to Fury. They see him takes out his sword.

"You're too late Rangers, say goodbye to the silver energem," Fury says.

He quickly swings his sword down. Bobby's heart sank like a stone seeing the sword slice through it. Then he felt his heart jump up into his throat when he hears Tracy scream; Fury blasts them with a bolt of lightning from the tip of his sword. While they recover from his attack, he had no choice but to retreat since he was exhausted from his hike. The Rangers get up and notice that Fury was gone.

"I guess Fury used up all his energy from hiking through the forest," Chase says.

"We can be happy about that later, we need to help Tracy," Bobby reminds them.

The group demorphs and runs up to the cliff and sees that Tracy landed on a small ledge.

"Tracy, are you okay?" Bobby shouts.

Tracy slowly gets to her feet, looks up and shouts back "I think so, what happened?"

"Fury cut your rope." Ashley answers.

The Rangers and Tracy get blinded by a bright flash of silver light from Tracy's energem. The Titano Zord walks from a cave on the far right side of the cavern. After the group's vision returns, they see the zord approaching Tracy.

"Shelby you were right the zord was down there," Ashley says.

As the zords gets closer to Tracy, some rocks begin to fall towards her. Tracy tries her best to dodge them. When they hit the ledge, several large pieces start to break off.

"Tracy you have to climb back up," Tyler says.

"Tyler is right, at this rate, you won't have anything to stand on," Kendall adds.

"I can't, I'm terrified of heights," Tracy admits.

"Tracy, I know you can do this, just take it slow," Tyler says.

"Okay, but I've climbed on one of those walls that people can rent for festivals," Tracy says.

"Try to imagine your back there," Tyler says.

 _Don't look down. You can do this,_ Tracy thinks

Tracy takes a quick deep breath. After she let it out, she finds a good spot to place her feet and hands on the wall. The Rangers let out a sigh of relief since she positioned herself just as the ledge disappears. Tracy looks down for a second and sees how high up she is. Her heart is pounding so hard she thought it might come out of her chest. She quickly looks up and tries her best not to hyperventilate.

"Why she no move," Koda asks.

"Tracy, you looked down didn't you," Ashley asks.

"Yeah," Tracy says meekly.

Bobby couldn't stand seeing Tracy like this. He decided to help her and puts on one of the other harness and a helmet.

"Bobby, you can't go down there," Ashley says.

"Why not, Tracy needs my help," Bobby retorts.

"True, but no climbing rope is strong enough to hold two people," Kendall informs.

"Guys, you need to see this," Shelby says.

They look back down and see the Titano zord bite down on the end of her rope attached to the harness. It stretches out its neck and sets its head down near one the tree Tracy tried it too. Ivan runs over to another tree and untied his rope. He goes over to the titano zord and ties his rope to the rope in its mouth. Then he tied the other end to the tree; The zord lifts its head and nods before going back to its cave.

"Tracy, I tied my rope and yours together. It's safe to climb," Ivan says

Tracy slowly starts to climb again. She keeps reminded herself not to look down. Then sees Bobby hold out his hand when she is close enough to him. She smiles and reaches out to grab it. Bobby pulls her the rest of the way up.

"Thanks," Tracy says.

"You're welcome, you were amazing," Bobby says.

"Thanks again, and Bobby you can let go of my hand now," Tracy says.

Bobby slowly lets go of her hand as he starts to blush.

"Yeah, you climbed a three-foot cliff," Ashley says.

"Three feet," Tracy says breathlessly.

The group watches Tracy faint a few seconds later. Bobby catches her before she hits the ground.

"Ashley, did you have to tell her how tall the cliff is," Bobby snaps.

"Bobby, relax, she fainted from all the stress that's all," Kendall informs.

"Do you want to carry her on your back, Bobby?" Ashley asks.

"I guess so," Bobby answers.

Ivan walks over to him. He takes Tracy out of his arms and carefully places her on his back. Then the group heads out of the forest happy that Tracy is okay and that they finally located the Titano zord.


	7. Silver Energem Bonding

Chapter 7: Silver Energem Bonding

 **Trixie is the nickname Tracy's Aunt May gave her.**

* * *

Tracy's POV

We walk into the airport and the pilot to Prince Philip's Jet walks up to us.

"Sir, I'm afraid we have to go to Zandar. There is a storm over Amber Beach. The airport is closed, so you're friends can't fly home." The pilot says.

"Okay, thank you," Philip says.

We board the jet and fly to Zandar. After we land Prince Philip shows us around. We see a bunch of stalls lining either side of the street. Along with banners and flags hanging from the lamp posts.

"Are you going to have a carnival?" Ashley asks curiously.

"Actually, Zandar's annual festival starts tomorrow," Philip says.

I look around and see Aunt May and Uncle Nick and Ryan walking out of a store across the street. Rayn eyes light up when he sees me. He lets go of Aunt May's hand and runs over to me.

"Cici," Ryan shouts.

Ryan leaps into the air. After I catch him he gives me a big hug. After he lets go, I set him down and crouches to be at his level.

"Rayn, I know you were happy to see me, but you were really lucky that there weren't any cars because it was closed off for the festival. You couldn't have gotten hurt, that was very dangerous, Did mommy tell you to stay close to her when you were in the store?" I say in an authoritative tone.

Yes, I get a timeout now," Ryan asks.

"Afraid so buddy," I say.

We walk over to a bench and set him down on it. Then crouch down again. "You're in timeout because you didn't listen to mommy when she told you to stay close to her. You're going to sit here for three minutes."

We sit down on the second bench down to the one Ryan is sitting on. Aunt May and Uncle Nick walk up to us.

"Hey Aunt May, Uncle Nick,I'd be happier to see you if I didn't have to be the bad guy to Ryan," I say sadly.

"Trixie, Honey, you're not being mean to Ryan. Disciplining him shows him that you love him," Aunt May says.

"I think you forgot to introduce us to your new friends," Uncle Nick says.

"Sorry. Uncle Nick, Aunt May this is Tyler, Ivan, Koda, Riley, Chase, Prince Philip, Mal, Shelby and my boss Miss Morgan." I say gesturing towards them.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Kendall says.

"Same here," Uncle Nick says.

A few seconds later we look over towards Ryan and see that he got up and runs off towards a large tree.

"Trixie, you have to go get him," Aunt May says.

I get up and run over to him. He starts to scream as I carry him back over to the bench. I sit him back down and walk back over to the group.

"Why is he doing that?" I ask.

"He is testing you sweetie," Uncle Nick answers.

Ryan gets up three more times before he decided to stay put. Aunt May and I walk over to him and kneel down.

"I put you in timeout because you didn't listen to mommy," I say.

"Can you say sorry to mommy," Aunt May asks,

"Sorry mommy," Ryan says.

Ryan gives Aunt May a hug. Afterward, we walk back over to the others.

"Why are you here?" Aunt May asks.

"We were on the way home from a special trip to get a new fossil for the museum, but our contact never showed up," Kendall answers.

"Trixie, could you watch Ryan for a couple hours?" Aunt May asks.

"Sure but why?" I reply.

"Your Uncle and I want to go out for lunch." Aunt May answers.

"Why can't I go mommy?" Ryan asks.

"This is going to be a date, buddy." Uncle Nick answers.

"When can I go on a date, daddy?" Ryan asks.

"Not for a few more years buddy," Uncle Nick answers.

"I can't wait that long," Ryan whines.

"Trust me, Ryan, that day will come really fast. How about we go to the park and play DinosaurTag?" I ask.

"Yeah," Ryan cheers.

"Okay, Ryan, you be a good boy and listen to your cousin okay," Aunt May says.

"I will mommy," Ryan says.

+Three More Energems+

Normal POV

The group heads to the park.

"Tracy, what is Dinosaur Tag?" Chase asks.

"It's a version of Freeze Tag where you have to call out a name of a dinosaur to keep yourself from getting froze. Plus, once someone calls out a name of dinosaur you can't repeat it," Tracy answers.

"Cici friends play too, please?" Ryan asks.

"What do you say, guys, it's more fun with more people," Tracy says.

"I'm in," Tyler, Chase, and Riley say.

"Us too," Mal, Ashley, and Shelby say.

"Yeah," Ryan cheers loudly.

He runs away from the group.

"This rule is just for us, we can't call out the name of our dinosaurs," Tracy says.

"Deal," The others say.

The group goes over to Ryan.

"Ryan, you remember how to start the game?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, Cici I count to three and we all shout not it. The last person to shout not it is it." Ryan answers.

"Right," Tracy says.

Ryan counts to three and Tyler is the last person to say not it. The group scatters and Tyler chases after his sister.

"T-rex," Mal shouts.

"Aw man," Tyler sighs.

He turns around and tries to tag Chase.

"T-rex," Chase shouts.

"Sorry, Chase, you can't call out the same dinosaurs twice, remember," Tracy shouts.

"Aw Man," Chase whines.

Tyler tags him on the shoulder. Chase stops running and stands in place. Tyler tries to tag Ashley next, so he dashes up to her. He is about to tag her.

"Stegosaurus," Ashley shouts.

"Cici, look at the big kitty," Ryan says.

The group stops playing and see Fury. He sends blast of lightning from his sword towards Ryan

"Ryan," Tracy shouts running over to him.

She pushes him out of the way and they roll over to a tree. Ryan looks up at his cousin.

"Why did the kitty attack me?" Ryan asks.

"I'm not sure, but we have to get out of here. It's not safe," Tracy answers.

They stand up and see some Vivix coming towards them.

"Cici, I'm scared," Ryan says.

"Don't worry Ryan. I promise they won't hurt you," Tracy says confidently.

"How you don't like fighting," Ryan says.

"I know buddy. I realize now that sometimes you have to fight in order to keep others safe. I have to fight, these monster are not going to get any closer unless they wanted to get destroyed," Tracy says confidently.

+Three More Energems +

Suddenly Tracy's energem started to glow again but when she took out her gem. There was a flash of silver light and sees a quick vision of her zord again. Then a fossilized morpher appeared in her right hand. The covering scattered and she noticed that it looks similar to the other's morphers except the handle and parts of the bottom is blue with a few silver details, the top part is red and the barrel is red and black.

"What's that, Cici?" Ryan asks.

"I think it's my morpher," Tracy answers.

Tracy points it at the vivix and fires. The blasts destroyed all of the vivix at once. Prince Philip and Kendall run over to her.

"Prince Philip, Can you take Ryan to safety?" Tracy says.

"Of course," He answers.

"Cici, how come you no coming?" Ryan asks.

"I need to stay here so that big kitty that attacked you won't follow us," Tracy answers.

"Okay, be careful Cici," Ryan says.

"I will," Tracy says confidently.

Prince Philip leads Ryan away as the rest of the group runs up.

"Tracy, the silver energem bonded to you, that's great," Riley says.

"Yeah, but how come you get the sweet looking morpher?" Ashley wines.

"We can discuss everything later. Here, Tracy, I made some chargers for you," Kendall says handing three silver dino chargers to her.

Tyler and the others turn around and see Fury along with a monster walking up. The monster had a blackboard for a head and a graduation cap too.

"Rangers, meet my new friend, his name is teacher," Fury says.

"Yeah, I'm going to teach you rangers a lesson in pain," Teacher says.

"You might have to rewrite that lesson plan," Ashley says.

"Yeah, it's morphin' time," Tyler says.

The team line up activates their chargers, puts them into the morphers.

"Hypa Charger engage," A robotic voice says

"Dimorph Charger, engage."

"Orinth Charger, engage,"

"Stego Charger engage,"

"Raptor Charger engage,"

"Tricera Charger engage,"

"T-Rex Charger, engage,"

"Plesio Charger engage,"

"Titano Charger, engage,"

"Energize, Unleash the power,"They say.

The only difference with Tracy's suit was that the middle where the chest is was gold.

"Oh come on, nine rangers, how many more of there are you?" Fury snaps.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red," Tyler says.

"Dimorphodon, Power Ranger Yellow," Mal says.

"Parasaur, Power Ranger Black," Chase says.

"Hypacrosaurus, Power Ranger White," Ashley says.

"Ornithomimus, Power Ranger Orange," Bobby says.

"Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink," Shelby says.

"Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue," Koda says.

"Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!" Riley says.

"Plesiosaurus Power Ranger Purple," Kendall says.

"Pterodactyl, Power Ranger Gold!" Ivan says

"Titanosaurs, Power Ranger Silver," Tracy says.

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!" Tyler shouts.

"Power Rangers Dino Super Charge," The group shouts.

Fury calls for some more vivix. He orders them to attack. Tracy takes out her morpher and hits each vivix square in the chest.

"Nice shot," Riley compliments.

"Yeah, but I thought I was the hot shot," Chase whines.

"Sorry Chase. I guess you'll have to phone your complaint to my cousin Zachary made me play laser tag with him," Tracy says.

After the vivix are destroyed, the teacher attacks them. Tyler and the others except for Ivan and go into dino steel. Ashley, Bobby, and Mal see their weapons for the first time. Bobby's Orintho Bow Is an orange long bow the grip looks like and eye. The broadhead of the arrow is in the shape of its hand claw, and the fletching is in the shape of the Ornithomimus mouth. The Sheath is a light gray. Mal's Dimorph Whip is a thin handled Whip the other end is in the shape of the Dimorphodon's head. Ashley's Hypa Spear is a pink handled spear the tip is in the shape of the crest on the Hypacrosarus's head. Tracy sees a thin bladed sword the hand guard is in the shape of a bird's wing and slowly reaches out to grab it.

"How do I use this?" Tracy asks.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you when we get back home. For now, just try to copy me," Ivan says.

"Okay," Tracy says.

The group except for Tracy charges in towards the teacher. Fury charges up to her. She mimic Ivan moves the best she can and slashes him with her sword. He flies back and hits a tree.

"I'll take your energem soon, silver ranger," Fury says.

"I don't think so," Tracy says confidently.

Fury stands up and blasts her with a bolt of lightning from his sword. She tries her best to block it but the kick back from Fury's attack sends her flying too. Ivan sees that she is in trouble and runs over to her. He catches her before she hits the ground.

"Thanks, Ivan," Tracy says.

"You're welcome," Ivan says.

They look back to where Fury and Tracy were fighting to see he retreated. Ivan helps Tracy to her feet and go back to the others to see Tyler using the Dino Spike to defeat the teacher.

"How come there isn't a giant monster?" Tracy asks.

"I guess Snide doesn't want us to destroy him for the fourth time," Riley says.

The group demorphs and Bobby put his arm on her shoulders.

"This is great, all three of us are rangers now," Bobby says.

"Slow down, I may have bonded to the silver energem and realized that I have no choice but to fight to protect it and the world. I'm a ballet dancer, not a fighter." Tracy reminds him quickly taking his arm away.

"I can help turn some of your dance moves into fighting moves," Ashley offers.

"Also, I offered to help you learn how to wield your sword as well," Ivan adds.

"Do you think that my realization that not all violence is unnecessary caused the energem to bond to me, Miss Morgan?" Tracy asks.

"That and it also must have since your bravery to protect Ryan too," Kendall answers.

"We'd better go meet up with him and Prince Philip. I can grantee that Ryan is worried about me." Tracy says.


	8. Zandar Festival Ball

Chapter 8: Zandar Festival Ball

 **AN: Thanks to Pink Ranger 13 for adding this story to your favorites, following and the review. Thanks to** **Bayleaf86 for adding this story to your favorites and for following.**

* * *

Normal POV

Prince Philip along with Ryan walked to where they met up Tracy's Aunt and Uncle. The three-year-old's eyes light up and instantly lets go of Prince Philip's hand when he sees Tracy walking up with the others.

"Cici, you okay," Ryan shouts.

Tracy crouches down just as Ryan get close to her and gives her a big hug. "Yes, buddy. I promised that I'd be careful." She hugs him back. A minute later he lets her go, and everyone walks back over to Prince Philip.

"What we do now, Cici," Ryan asks.

"We could go to my castle," Prince Philip suggests.

"Yeah, let's go," Ryan says.

A few seconds later the group hears "You have and incoming text from - Aunt May," Tracy takes her phone out of her purse to check the message.

"Sorry, Ryan, but we have to go meet up with mom and dad," Tracy says.

"Aw can't we meet up with them later," Ryan whines.

"Sorry buddy, how about I give you a piggy back ride," Tracy asks.

"No, thank you, Cici," Ryan says.

Tracy's POV

We head to the restaurant to meet up with my Aunt and Uncle. Ten minutes later, we arrive at the restaurant. I was carrying Ryan in my arms because he fell asleep five minutes ago. Aunt May and Uncle Nick wave to us as they walk up to us.

"Thanks for watching Ryan, sweetie," Aunt May says.

"You're welcome," I say.

"It looks like Ryan had fun," Uncle Nick chuckles.

"Yeah, we played alien attack," I say.

"I'll take him to the car," Uncle Nick says taking Ryan out of my arms.

Aunt May gives me a quick hug before they walk to the car and drive away. I walk over to a light pole and see a flyer on it that reads 'Come on come all to the twenty-fifth annual Zandar Festival Ball. Everyone is welcome, 4:00 at Prince Philip's castle ballroom.'

"Sweet, we are so there," Ashley says reading it as she peeks over my shoulder.

"How about all of you go and tell me what happened. While I check out the rest of the festival," I say.

"Sorry, Tracy but I'm afraid everyone will be at the ball. It's how we usually open up the festival," Prince Philip says.

"Great," I say sarcastically.

"Come on Tracy, it'll be fun," Ashley says.

"Yeah, for all none introverted people," I continue in my sarcastic tone.

"Introverted," Koda asks.

"If someone is introverted it means they're not a fan of small talk or being around large groups of people," Kendall explains.

"She is right, so if all you would like to see what happens when I have a panic attack it 'd be better if I'd find - a shoe shop," I say running away from the group.

"Tracy, why are you going to that shoe store," Chase asks.

"I need to get some new pointe shoes, that way I can work on the dance I'm working on for Aunt May and Uncle Nick's wedding anniversary. I'll meet up with you in twenty minutes," I answer.

"I'll have one of my assistants stay behind to guide you to my castle," Prince Philip says.

I nod, and one of Prince Philip's assistant walks over to me. I waited for the others to leave before Prince Philip's assistant, and I headed inside the store.

Normal POV

Prince Philip's limo pulls up to the castle, Ashley quickly opens the door and stands in the driveway. Her eyes light up brighter than a child's when it watches fireworks on the Fourth of July. "Wow, it so beautiful."

"Clam down Princess," Bobby says.

"Not funny Bobby, but this is almost the exact design I made of the castle I made when I was six. If it has a stable and a huge flower garden, it would be perfect." Ashley says.

"The stables are in the far east, western corner of the grounds. The flower garden is to our left in about twenty feet." Prince Philip says.

"Thank you, Prince Philip," Ashley says as she runs over towards the flower garden.

Bobby quickly wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her back towards the group."Slow down; I thought you like to see what the inside looks like,"

"The garden is going anywhere, so I guess I could see what it looks like on the inside," Ashley says.

Prince Philip's assistant shows the group around the castle while Prince Philip when to his office to get to work double checking the plans for the ball. The last stop is the closet filled with Dresses that all the women and girls of Zandar, who were attending the ball could borrow for the night.

"Forget, the flower garden, it's like I've died and gone to heaven," Ashley says.

"Yeah, come on Miss Morgan, Shelby, since all of us are going we need to pick out something to wear," Mal says.

"All right, but as long as I can find a pair of shoes that go with my dress that won't pinch my toes," Shelby says.

"I'll be happy if I find one that isn't too revealing," Kendall adds.

"Let's leave them to dress search in private," Chase says.

"Sounds good," Riley says

The assistant leads the boys to Prince Philip's office. Mal goes over to one of the racks. She slides the hangers down the rack till she stops on a dress that almost looks like the one worn by her favorite Disney Princess Belle. Ashley searches through two racks of dresses before she finds a white dress with a black flower pattern on the bust area and a few flowers on the skirt. Shelby picks out a one shoulder pink dress with a Flower Trimmed Strap Beadwork Waist and Puffy skirt. Kendall spent ten minutes before she finally finds a dress, a one-shoulder purple dress with beading around the waist and a floor length skirt.

"Do you think we should pick out a dress for Tracy?" Mal asks.

"No thank you Mal. I'd prefer to do that myself," Tracy answers walking inside.

"Okay," Mal says.

"Ladies, I'd suggest you start getting ready the ball starts in an hour." Prince Philip's assistant says.

Mal, Ashley, Shelby, and Kendall leave the room. Tracy lets out a long nervous sigh before she starts looking for a dress to wear. She smiles when she spots a silver dress with a knee-length shirt, a ribbon around the waist complete with a bow on the end, the bust area was cover with a silver lace with a few sequins and the matching jacket.

"Perfect, it almost looks like one of my ballet outfits I wore in the spring recital two years ago," Tracy says.

The group is in the living room waiting for Tracy. Three minutes later she walks in, and Bobby is the first to say anything after see her with her hair up in a braided bun along with a small amount of makeup. "You look beautiful,"

"Thanks," Tracy says.

"Come with me my friends; the dance is starting. I'll guide you to the ballroom," Prince Philip says.

The group heads down the hallway to the ballroom. After they enter and takes a few minutes to take in the beautiful decorations, Tracy's priority was finding somewhere she can go when she gets too overwhelmed by everything that is going on. She smiles when she see a sign pointing towards an exit leading to the flower garden.

"Found your escape spot, already," Bobby says.

"Yup," Tracy says.

"Could we get food, please?" Koda asks.

"Sure Koda," Riley chuckles.

The group goes over to the buffet table, fills up their plates, finds a table and sits down. They were happy that Koda was able to remain civilized throughout dinner and used a fork and knife - even remember to use his napkin too. One of the workers Prince Philip hired walks up to them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Highness, I'm afraid the dance group you hired for tonight's opening act, can't go on,"

"What happened," Prince Philip asks.

"There was an accident during rehearsal, one of the dancers sprained their ankle,"

"That's terrible, I'll have to inform everyone right away," Prince Philip says.

"Wait, your Highness. Tracy, couldn't you do that dance you were practicing for your Aunt and Uncle's Anniversary present." Ashley says.

"Ashley, there are a few things wrong with that idea. One, there over five hundred people here, I've never danced in front of that many people before. Two, I don't have the music. Three, the dance isn't ready for people to see yet." Tracy says.

"Don't you have the song on your phone?" Chase asks.

"Yes," Tracy answers meekly.

"Come on Tracy; I can't believe you won't help a friend when there in trouble," Ashley says.

"Curse my kind-hearted nature. Prince Philip, I'll do it. I need somewhere to warm up first, though," Tracy says.

"Thank you, Tracy," Prince Philip says.

The worker leads Tracy to a dance classroom complete with a bar. "Thank you. I'll need about twenty minutes to warm up and go over my routine at least one time."

"Ok course, Ma'am," The worker says heading back to the ballroom.

Twenty minutes later, Tracy is trying her best not to let her nerve get the better of her seeing everyone staring at her waiting for her to start dancing. She looks over at her teammates. Ashley and Bobby give a reassuring nod telling her that she'll be fine. She turns towards Prince Philip and nods again. He presses a button on Tracy's phone, and 'Hallelujah' starts to play through the speakers. When Tracy reached the part where she hadn't come up with and steps she had to improvise, luckily the audience was completely unaware, they were amazed by how every movement seemed to have a purpose, and every transition appeared to flow into the next. She finished her routine by sitting down on the floor and bowed her head like she was praying. After the music faded, Prince Philip turns off Tracy phone and a roaring applause echoes through the room.

"That was incredible," One guest says.

"Yes, that young girl is very talented," Another guest adds.

"I agree, I'd love to have her study as one of my students," The last guest says walking over to Tracy.

Tracy looks up to see a woman wearing a sky blue ball gown approaching her.

"Hi, I'm Teresa Gonalez. I'm a Dance professor at the Zandar College. I've been searching the globe to find one talented dancer to study with me and one day become my replacement. " Teresa says.

She takes her business card out of her purse and hands it to her. "I'd love to see what other routines you've done. Please email me a few videos," Tracy is still in shock from hearing all the positive response she got from Teresa and the applause from everyone in the room she was unable to say a word. Luckily Ivan and Price Philip walk up to help her.

"Your highness, I hope your friend will consider my offer," Teresa says.

"She will, Ma'am I assure you," Prince Philip says.

"Great," Teresa says walking back to her friends.

The next thing she knew five more people walked up to her and started to shower her with compliments. At that moment, she feels her heart start to race, and her fingers began to go numb. Ivan hears her starting to hyperventilate. He gently grabs her wrist and leads to out to the garden. Then helps her sit down on the bench.

"Are you okay, Lady Tracy," Ivan asks.

"Yeah, thanks for getting me out of there," Tracy answers.

"What that what one of your panic attacks you mention before,"

"Yeah, that one wasn't as bad as one of the other ones. Once, I had one so bad I fainted," Tracy says.

"Now I understand why you were so against going to the ball in the first place. I saw that Teresa gave you her card. That is an incredible opportunity." Prince Philip says as he walks up.

"I know, but I'm positive my parents are not going to approve of me studying aboard. Especially at a dance school." Tracy sighs.


	9. Decepticon Confusion

Chapter 9: Decepticon Confusion

* * *

 **AN: All Transformers Prime characters belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

Normal POV

Tracy is a week into her training, but she isn't too confident that she has what it takes to be a hero. She believes her finding the energem and it bonding to her was a fluke. She walks out of apartment wearing her skate gear and carrying her board underneath her left arm. She locks the door behind her to heads off to work. Once she is outside Tracy sets her board down and skates down the sidewalk.

Five minutes later she gets to a crosswalk, climbs off her board and looks up towards the sky. She takes out her dino com when she sees a green portal opening up.

"Miss Morgan, are the sensors in the base picking up anything out of the ordinary?" Tracy asks.

"No, why," Kendall answers.

Tracy turns her Dinocom around and points it towards the sky.

"Tracy, get here as fast as you can," Kendall says.

"You got it, boss," Tracy says.

Tracy puts her Dinocom back in her pocket. The crosswalk signal changes and Tracy slowly went across to the other side. She stops suddenly when an alien with Red metallic like skin , what looks like headlights on either side of its chest appear in front of her. It grabs her by her collar.

"Are you working for Snide?" Tracy asks.

"I don't know this Snide you speak of. I work for Megatron." The alien answers.

"Do you have a name or what?" Tracy asks.

"I'm Knock Out, give me that Energon crystal around your neck." Knock Out demands seeing Tracy Energem dangling from her neck.

"I'm sorry Knock Out, but this crystal isn't made of energon," Tracy says.

Knock Out transforms into his vehicle mode. He wraps several seatbelts around her. Tracy knew she needs to escape and starts to play a game of twenty questions in the hopes that Knock Out would let her go.

"I know I'm your hostage, but don't you think I could drive," Tracy asks.

"Why?" Knockout replies.

"Your interior screams Sports car and my dad wasn't too keen on the idea of me driving that kind of car." Tracy answers.

"I'll let you drive on one condition, put that crystal on your neck in the glove box," Knock Out says.

"I told you it's not made of energon. What is energon, exactly?" Tracy asks.

"It the fuel and the life blood of me and my fellow Cybertronians," Knock Out explains.

"So what are you doing in Amber Beach?" Tracy questions.

"Looking for energon," Knock Out answers.

"What makes you think that you would find some here?" Tracy asks.

"There are a bunch of energon deposits scattered all of this planet." Knock Out says.

"Then why come all the way to California, don't the intense sunlight cause you paint to fade," Tracy questions.

Knock Out quickly grew tired of Tracy's game of twenty questions. The next thing Tracy knew she feels a sudden zap of electricity before everything went black.

"I need another ground bridge stat," Knock Out says.

Meanwhile at the base, the team walks in but Kendall is concerned when she doesn't see Tracy with the group.

"Have any of you seen Tracy?" She asks.

"No, why?" Ashley asks.

"She contacted me ten minutes ago when she spotted a strange portal opening up in the sky." Kendall answers.

"That is very odd, Lady Tracy is very punctual," Ivan says.

"She could have gotten stuck by a malfunctioning crosswalk," Tyler suggests.

"She could have gotten attacked," Ashley says tremulously.

"I'm sure Tracy would have tried to call us if that happened," Bobby says reassuringly as he places his hand on her shoulder.

"Bobby, I'm afraid that she's right. I've just lost her signal." Kendall says as the tracking system alerts the team that Tracy's signal just went offline.

Knock Out exits the portal, transforms again violently shaking Tracy to wake her up.

"Ow, you might have injured one of my internal organs. I thought that bad guys don't hurt their hostages till they take them to their hideout. It looks like to me whoever activate that portal dumps us off in the middle of the desert," Tracy says groggy as she slowly looks around.

Tracy sees a blue last hit him on the chest. Knock Out drops her, Tracy hears a loud pop when she hits the ground. She slowly sits up but her body reminds her that she has a low tolerance for pain. She remains conscious long enough to see two other robots run up and get between her and Knock Out.

 _These are the good one, I hope._ Tracy thinks right before everything went black for the second time.

Arcee's POV

"Get away from the girl, Knockout," I say aiming my blasters at the Decepticon.

"Yeah, you're outnumbered," Bulkhead adds.

"I will have that Energon crystal," He shouts.

Knock Out kicks up a large could of dust as he drives away. Bulkhead and I flick our wrist to retract our blasters and our hands' return. We turn around to see the unconscious girl. I kneel down to see that her shoulder isn't where it's supposed to be.

"Bulkhead, we were supposed to save her," I snap.

"Sorry," Bulkhead says.

"Rachet, we need a bridge," I say calling the base over my com.

I hear the ground bridge portal opening behind us. I pick the girl up carefully and turn back around. Bulkhead and I slowly walk through it back to base.

 _Ratchet won't be happy to have another human at the base._


	10. Meeting the Autobots

Chapter 10: Meeting the Autobots

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to antaurilover685 for adding this story to your favorites.**

* * *

 **"Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." Optimus Prime**

Arcee's POV

Bulkhead and I enter the base. Ratchet and his human partner Matias Baker are standing with Optimus. Matias works at the hospital with June. Two weeks ago they were almost kidnapped by Mech. After he witnessed me and Optimus in action, we brought both back to the base. He showed great interest in learning about our medicine and Ratchet still wanted to learn about how the human body worked and their medicine too. Optimus decided that Ratchet would be his guardian. I noticed Matias' eyes widen in disbelief when he sees the unconscious girl in my arms.

"We have enough humans in here already. Why did you bring this girl here?" Ratchet snaps.

"That girl in her arms happens to be my niece- Patricia. I'm sure Arcee has a good explanation why she brought her here." Matias says.

"I brought Tracy here because Knockout attacked her," I say.

"Why Knockout would go all the way to California to attack my niece." Matias whispers.

I kneel down so Matias could get a better view of his niece. He walks up and fixes her hair by putting some of it behind her ears. We hear a low moan and see her eye flutter as she slowly starts to wake up.

"Uncle Matias, where am I?" She asks groggily.

"You're at the Autobot base," Matias answers.

"I know why Knockout tried to kidnap me." She says trying to sit up.

Matias places his hand on her chest and gently lays her back down. "You can explain everything after we get your right shoulder back into its socket."

"You know I have a low tolerance for pain – can't you do something so I won't feel it?" She asks.

"Sorry sweetie, I could use a local anesthetic to put you under, but I don't have any way to administer it," Matias explains.

"Okay, can you just do it quick please?" She asks.

"I can't do it too fast, but I think you should have an X-ray taken to make sure that no other bones were broken from the fall when Knockout dropped you. Arcee, can you take her to the medical bay?" Matias says.

Matias's POV

Arcee nods and walks towards med bay. Ratchet is already there and had a bed ready for us. She lays Tracy down gently before leaving to let us work in peace.

"Who is the medic robot," Tracy asks.

"I'm Ratchet; I thought you'd call me 'Doc Bot' like the others," Ratchet says.

"It appears that you picked an ambulance as for your alternate mode. Most humans that ride in them are paramedics, not doctors," Tracy says.

I see a small smile appear on Ratchet's face. He turns on his scanner and points it towards my niece. Tracy's eyes widen in fear seeing the beam of red light being aimed at her and quickly try to back away. She winces in pain as her shoulder touched the pillow. We watch her blink her eyes a few times attempting to recover from the sudden dizzy spell that just hit her.

"Relax, it's just my scanner. It will allow me to take an x-ray," Ratchet explains in a calm tone.

"Okay, sorry about the juvenile outburst." Tracy apologizes.

Tracy slowly lies back down. Ratchet runs his scanner over her. When it reached her chest, it started to malfunction.

"That's odd. My scanner never did that before," Ratchet says.

"Sorry Ratchet, my medical ID necklace must be inferring with your scanner." Tracy apologizes again.

Tracy uses her left hand to takes of her medical ID necklace along with another that has a silver crystal on it. She hands them to me. I put them in my jacket pocket. Ratchet restarts his scan. We look over at the screen and see her x-ray appear. I smile when I see all her bones are intact.

"This is incredible, how can human's bones be that strong. Knockout is about the same height as me. You should have suffered more serious injuries than just a dislocated shoulder." Ratchet says.

"Ratchet, my niece's body may not tolerate pain well, but it's stronger than most people, or in this case, bots can comprehend," I say proudly.

"Since I hear you bragging about me Uncle Matias is my shoulder broken or not?' Tracy asks.

We turn around to face her. "Your shoulder isn't broken in fact all 206 bones in your body are fine."

"So, can we pop it back into place please?" Tracy asks.

"Of course," I say.

Ratchet helps Tracy hit up. I place my hand on either side of her shoulder. "I'm going to reset your shoulder on three,"

Tracy takes a deep breath and holds it for a few seconds. I hear her muffled scream of pain as I popped her shoulder back in. She slowly breathes out as I put her arm in a sling. Ratchet back away as she hops down off the bed.

'When did you get this new necklace?" I ask helping her put the necklaces back on her neck.

"About two weeks ago," She answers.

"My scanner also picked up, and intense amount of energy was emanating from that crystal," Ratchet adds.

"The crystal is called an energem," Tracy says correcting my partner.

"What does it do?" Ratchet asks.

"It charges my dino chargers." Tracy answers.

"Do those Dino Chargers power up those metal dino bots we heard about that protect Amber Beach?" Ratchet asks.

"Those dino bots are zords," Tracy replies.

"Zords don't Power Rangers use those?" I ask.

"Yes Uncle Matias, I'm a Power Ranger. Though I don't have any qualities that classify be to be a superhero. I still don't understand why the energem bonded to me," Tracy answers looking down at her feet.

"Excuse me Matias, but may I have a word with her," Optimus asks walking over to us.

"Of course Optimus," I say.

Ratchet and I walk back over to Arcee and Bulkhead.

\+ Three More Energems +

Optimus's POV

I kneel down to be at the young woman's level. She slowly looks up at me.

"Hello Tracy, you're Uncle has told us many good things about you," I say.

"That's good I guess. Optimus, sir, I already know what you're trying to do. You're about to give a pep talk saying that somewhere deep inside me there is the spirit of a hero trying to get out or something along that line, right?" Tracy says.

"Yes, but how did you know that," I ask.

"My fellow teammates along with my best friends have been trying to convince me of that very same thing ever since I found it and it bonded to me a week ago." Tracy answers.

"How did it bond with you," I ask.

"A week ago the team went to Argentina to locate a new zord - the Titanosaurus before Snide. He is the evil alien who wants to conquer earth and use the power of the energems for his evil purpose. After we found the zord, we were going to fly back home, but there was a storm. The flight was rerouted to Zandar. Where some of my family, my Uncle Nick, Aunt May and cousin Ryan, was visiting to check out their annual festival. My Aunt and Uncle wanted to go out on a lunch date, so they asked me to babysit Ryan." Tracy answers.

"What happened after they asked you to watch him?"

"We went to the park. While we were playing one of Snide's henchman Fury. He is a talking cat that wields a sword that can shoot lightning. Along with some foot soldiers Vivix. An Army of Vivix had Ryan and me backed up against a tree. I didn't want to fight, but I wasn't going to let them hurt my cousin. Then the next thing I knew it bonded to me and my morpher appeared." Tracy explains.

"The sounds very heroic to me,"

"I'd call it protecting my family," Tracy says modestly.

"You're Uncle also mentioned that you're a very modest person."

"Since Knock Out is after me do I need one of you to protect me now?" Tracy asks sarcastically.

"Yes, it would be best for your safety as long as your here."

I stand back up, and we walk back over to the others.

"Arcee, can we be partners?" Tracy asks.

"Sorry, Tracy, but I'm already protecting a teenager named Jack." Arcee answers.

"What about you big guy?" Tracy asks looking up at Bulkhead.

"I'm protecting a teenager too her name is Miko," Bulkhead answers.

"What about the car that had the coloring as the one animal on the planet who venom I'm allergic to - a bumblebee," Tracy says.

"He is protecting a boy named Rafael." Ratchet answers.

"How come he did answer?" Tracy asks.

"Bumblebee lost his voice box in battle," Ratchet says.

"So, if all of you already have a human partner. Who am I partnered with?" Tracy asks.

"What about Jackie?" Bulkhead asks.

"Who is that?' Tracy asks.

"He is my best friend," Bulkhead answers.

"Okay, so where are Jack, Miko, and Rafael?" Tracy asks.

"In school," Bulkhead answers.

"We have to leave right now to go pick them up," Arcee adds.

"Uncle Matias, can I ride with Arcee?" Tracy asks.

"Sorry, Patricia, you need two hands to drive a motorcycle," Matias answers.

*She can ride with me,* Bumblebee says.

They transform into their vehicle modes Bumblebee opens the driver's side door for Tracy.

"Patricia, let Bumblebee handle the driving," Matias says.

"Okay, Uncle Matias," Tracy sighs.

Tracy climbs inside and closes the door then Bumblebee drives away.


	11. Best Friends Abduction

Ch 11: Best Friends Abduction

 **AN: Thanks to a fellow writer on Wattpad, Fanfictionranger, for helping me with the Megatron and Snide scene in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Normal POV

Two weeks later, Ratchet is driving Matias to work. Tracy is riding along since Optimus is on a scouting mission with Bumblebee.

"Is this going to be "Take your Niece to Work Day" or tricking me into going to physical therapy," Tracy asks.

"A little bit of both," Matias answers.

"Uncle Matias, I'm eighteen, and you had to trick me. It's that something you'd have to do to a little kid to get them to go somewhere they didn't want to go. Beside the therapist I have is kind of scary - he looks like he was a football player before he decided to change careers." Tracy says.

"Honey, I have good news your original therapist had to leave for a conference. You'll have someone different today." Matias says with a sly grin.

Ratchet pulls into the staff parking lot. Matias gets out as he closes the door. "I'll go get your pass card, be back in a bit."

"I have one question don't power rangers usually have a communicator to keep in touch with their teammates?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes. I don't want to put Bobby... I mean my teammates in danger if I called and the 'Cons figure out to hack into the communication signal." Tracy answers.

Ratchet adjusts the passenger side mirror and sees Tracy's cheek slowly turning a light shade of pink, "So, this Bobby is your boyfriend?"

"No, Ratchet, he is one of my best friends who just happens to be a boy." Tracy answers.

"From your reaction after you said his name, you must have feelings for him," Ratchet says.

"No offense Ratchet, but you're an alien robot. How could you possibly understand anything about human emotions." Tracy says.

"You've forgotten that we have emotions as well." Ratchet reminds her.

"Right, I guess I did. It just too weird to think that Bobby and I could be a couple. I mean we've been friends since we were kids." Tracy says.

"You two have grown up and gone through Pub... Paterty, What's that word again?" Ratchet asks.

"Puberty Ratchet, I know but a part of me wishes we could go back in time before we went through that. I was thrilled before I found out about what happened to my body once a month and the other changes I would be going through." Tracy answers.

"You mean finding the other gender of your species attractive?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes," Tracy replies.

"So, have you told Bobby that you have feelings for him," Ratchet asks.

"I've tried, but the universe keeps telling me that I shouldn't because it could ruin the dynamics of our group," Tracy says.

"What does your spark... I mean your heart is telling you to do." Ratchet says.

"To tell him but what if my heart is wrong," Tracy asks.

"Has your heart been wrong before," Ratchet asks.

"No, but I'm curious if you do have emotions like humans. Do you feeling anything similar to us humans when we experience a crush? Like shaky hands or our heart is beating so fast it feels like it might jump out of our chest." Tracy says.

"It's hard to say since life is created differently on Cybertron," Ratchet says.

A few seconds later they hear Matias walk up. Tracy opens her door and hops out. Matias hands Tracy's temporary pass card to her. She closes the door, and they walk into the hospital.

~Three More Energems ~

Meanwhile, across town in the middle of nowhere, Snide walks up to a cliff. He sees the Decepticon leader out in the open alongside a cliff. He stops when the devil comes over, his bloodshot eyes seem to gleam more, or maybe that was Snide's imagination.

"You know this is not exactly the place I thought a Decepticon would meet. Not good at hiding are you?" Snide chuckles.

"Do not test me, creature. You may be hiding whatever true identity is inside you under that mask, but deify me, or I'll break you in half like what the humans call a toothpick." Megatron says.

Snide may be evil, but due to his human side(which he cursed into why he still hasn't found a cure for it), that he could feel fear inside him. He shook it off though and smirked inside his hollow mask. "Understood, but you assured me that Knock Out would have no trouble kidnapping the silver ranger,"

"She was aided by the Autobots." Knock Out exclaims walking up through another ground bridge portal.

"From what I witnessed that girl is best friends with the orange and White rangers," Snide says.

"How will that help us getting her crystal?" Megatron asks.

"That crystal, Knock Out, is called an Energem. They contain massive amounts energy you can use them to power up a doomsday device." Snide explains, " Also another note to keep in mind with humans, I've learned that best friends, if they've been together long enough, are like their own little family. So, if you put one - or on this case both of them in harm's way, she'll hand of her crystal for sure,"

"So, if these energems powerful as you claim them to be. I'll send Knock Out to try to capture this girl's friends," Megatron gazes back at the monster, his eyes yet again seemed to glow before nodding, "But remember if you defy me..." Snide rolled his eyes it seemed, "Then you'll destroy me like a toothpick,"

Megatron glared coldly at him, "You little..." he then notices along Snide's shoulder a faint blue glow, "What is on you?"

"Uh...it's a warning device, it tells me when I am needed back at my base," he speaks casually before disappearing into the air, leaving Megatron to wonder what the demon truly hides under the mask.

"Knock Out, go back to the same place you kidnapped that girl and go after her best friends," Megatron orders.

"Yes, Lord, Megatron," Knock Out says.

Meanwhile, in Amber Beach, the Rangers are heading home from work. Ashley and Bobby get into Tyler's jeep. Ashley slowly buckles her seat belt and lets out a long sigh."Bobby, it's been two weeks since Tracy went missing. Why hasn't she called us?"

"Ashley, I'm sure that she fine. Tracy must have a good reason for not calling us." Bobby says.

Tyler pulls out of the parking lot and turns right to drive to the apartment complex. The group gets ten miles down the road before Tyler gets a glimpse of the sports car 'con in his rearview mirror. His eye widens in shock seeing the laser blaster appear from both sides of the rear.

"Guys, "I'm not sure but who is driving that sports car must know who we are," Tyler says.

"What," Ashley and Bobby gasp.

Knock Out fires his laser. The blast hits one of the rear tires. Tyler speeds up, stays calm and keeps the jeep straight in the land before slowly pulling off to the side of the road. He turns off the engine and the group get out. They turn around and see the sports car pull up before turning into a robot.

"Since when can a car do that?" Ashley asks.

"We'll figure it out after we get out of here." Tyler answers.

The group starts to run away when the robot sprints up and pulls out his cattle prod then shocks Tyler.

"Tyler," Ashley and Bobby shout.

The last thing Tyler remembers is seeing the robot toss Bobby and Ashley into the air before turning back into a car and driving away.


	12. Brightening Up Some Patients Day

Ch 12: Brightening Up Some Patients Day

 **AN: Thanks to matthewkingofworld for following.**

* * *

Normal POV

Mal decided to look for her brother when she noticed that he didn't arrive home when he said he would. She contacts Ms. Morgan since she can locate him using the tracing system at the base.

"He in the forest five miles away from the museum," Kendall says.

"Thanks," Mal says.

Mal goes outside and heads to somewhere she could morph and not get seen by anyone. Then she tosses her Dino cycle charge in the air. After it appears she climbs on and rides off to find her brother. She arrives to see Tyler lying on the ground unconscious and his jeep had one of its tires blown out.

 _How did this happen?_ Mal thinks.

She demorphs and runs over to her brother. She shakes him, "Tyler, wake up, can you hear me, bro?" The yellow ranger breathes a sigh of relief when she hears him let out a low moan as he starts to wake up. Mal helps him stand up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Mal, we have to get back to the base. Bobby and Ashley were taken by a robot that can change into a car, or a car that can change into a robot," Tyler says.

"We need to take you to see the doctor. I think you may have a concussion," Mal says.

"Mal, I don't have a concussion it's the truth," Tyler argues.

"Fine, we'll go back to the base." Mal sighs.

Mal helps him put the spare tire on his jeep. Then she gets back on her cycle and they drive back to the museum. They head to the loading dock, find the entrance to the base and slide down the slide. When they reach the bottom they see the others are here too.

"Why did you call us back, Ms. Morgan," Riley asks.

"I found something on the security footage that you need to see." Kendall answers.

Kendall pulls up the video and presses play. The rangers watch the red sports car drive up behind Tyler's Jeep then shoot out one of his tires.

"Since when does a sports car have laser blasters," Chase asks.

"Chase please save the questions till you've seen the whole video. Along with the other video, I found about what happened to Tracy," Kendall says.

They rangers' eye widen in disbelief when they see the car turn into a robot and use a cattle prod to shock Tyler before it kidnaps Bobby and Ashley. Then Kendall pulls up the other video and the rangers see the same robot again and watch it kidnap Tracy.

"Why would that robot kidnap our friends," Riley asks.

"I'm not sure Riley," Kendall asks.

"Do you think that they could be helping Snide?" Shelby asks.

"That sounds like a pretty good theory," Kendall says.

"Do you think that robot car took Ashley and Bobby to wherever Tracy is," Ivan asks.

"Let's hope so, that way they can help each other get back home." Kendall answers.

Tracy's POV

I leave my therapy session upset that I still need at least five more weeks of therapy till I can get back to my normal routine again. Uncle Matias walks up to me and sees the sad expression on my face. "What's wrong sweetie,"

"I was hoping that I wouldn't need so much therapy since I'm still so young," I answer.

"Honey, you still could recover faster than the therapist believes he is just following standard procedure- that's all," Uncle Matias says.

"I know, but I really want to do an acro ballet routine to cheer up some of the kids in the pediatric ward," I say.

"Sorry sweetie, but you still could dance for them. I know that would make them happy," Uncle Matias says.

"Yes, I agree, that's a great Idea," Another Nurse says.

We turn around to see a Nurse with blue eyes and black hair walk up to us.

"Tracy, this is Nurse Darby," Uncle Matias says.

"It nice to meet you, Ma'am," I say shaking her hand.

"You don't have to be so formal. Please, call me June," She says.

"Okay, June, is there some place I can warm up?" I say.

"Honey, you know it doesn't have to be perfect, I'm sure that they'd loved whatever routine you'd do," Uncle Matias says.

"True, I did just finish my therapy session so most of my muscles are already stretched out," I say.

"I'd love to watch you dance sweetie, but I need to finish my rounds," Uncle Matias says.

June and I head to the pediatric ward first. On the way, the nurse in charge walks up to us. "Hi, Karen, Tracy would like to dance for the kids to cheer them up,"

"The kids would love that, what kind of dancing will you doing," Karen asks.

"Ballet," I say.

"Have you danced in a small space before," Karen asks.

"I've learned that I'm very capable of improvising. It there anyplace I can plug in IPod in," I answer.

"Of course one of the kids, Faye, has a speaker, I'm sure that she'll let you borrow it," Karen says.

We walk in the room and go over to a six-year-old girl, that kind of looked like me when I was that age.

Normal POV

"HI, nurse Karen," Faye says.

"Hi, sweetie, this is Tracy. She'd like to dance for you but she needs to borrow your speaker." Karen says.

"What kind of dancer is she?" Faye asks.

"I'm a ballet dancer," Tracy answers.

"I love ballet," Faye says.

"Me too," Another child says.

"Me three, A third child adds.

"Faye , would you like to help me out?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, please," Faye answers.

"How about after I plug it in, you pick the song?" Tracy says.

"Okay," Faye smiles.

Tracy plugs her IPod in and finds her playlist she made for her little sister. Then hands it to the little girl. Karen and June walk back to the doorway, while Tracy stands in the middle of the room. She is in second position.

"Ok, sweetie, whenever you're ready to start the song," Tracy says.

Faye touches the song on the screen. A few seconds later "The Climb" starts playing, Tracy starts to dance. She is happy that there is enough space for her to do a Grand jeté. Two minutes into the dance a few other nurses, James and Kelly, walk over when they hear the kids clapping and cheering. They walk up to see Tracy landing her Grand jeté and going into an Arabesque. Then do a double pirouette then Chassés across the floor.

"Who is that dancing for the kids," James asks.

"She is really good," Kelly adds.

''That is Matias' niece, Tracy." June answers.

Everyone starts to clap as Tracy ends her dance by bowing her head. Faye picks up the IPod and stops the next song from playing before she starts to clap too. Tracy looks up and see all the kids have a big smile on their faces. She walks over to Faye.

"Wow, you're a really great dancer. When I get out, I want to become a great dancer like you." Faye says.

"Thank you, Faye," Tracy says.

"Can dance to one more song, please?" Another kid asks.

"Sure," Tracy answers.

Faye hands everything to the girl in the bed next to her. She has hazel eyes and chestnut brown hair.

"What your name, sweetie?" Tracy asks.

"Harmonia, Miss Tracy." Harmonia answers.

"That is a really pretty name," Tracy says.

"I know," Harmonia says smiling.

Tracy goes back to the middle of the room. Harmonia searches through the playlist and touches one of her favorite songs "Something to Dance For". Tracy did two more routines before June notices that she needs to stop when she see Tracy's legs are beginning to shake. She walks into the room, "Sorry kids, but Tracy needs to take a break."

"Aw," The kids moan.

June helps Tracy over to one of the chairs behind the counter. James hands her a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Tracy says opening the bottle and starts to chug it.

"You're welcome," James says.

"I could have done one more routine," Tracy says tossing the water bottle in the recycle bin next to her.

"No you couldn't your legs were about to give out," June says.

"Trust me, back home I've danced two shows in a row before and my legs never gave out. I'm fine, Tracy says through a big yawn.

"It looks like your body wants you to take a nap now," June says.

"I don't take naps anymore. I'm eighteen not four," Tracy says.

The nurses chuckle watching her try not to nod off. A few seconds later, they see her leans back and slowly closes her eyes.

"Where did she get her stubbornness from?" James asks.

"Probably either from her dad or Matias," June answers.


	13. Debating About The Future

Ch 13: Debating About the Future

 **AN: Thanks to** **ChimaTigon** **for following and adding this story to your favorites.**

* * *

Normal POV

Tracy walks around the hospital to find June after she woke up from her nap. She finds her in room 156 finishing up taking the patient's vitals. June turns around to see her standing in the doorway.

"Hi June, I really could use some parental advice another parent about my plans. It is too hard to explain to my parents without risking them being disappointed in me," Tracy says seriously.

"My break starts in five minutes," June says.

"Okay, I can wait," Tracy sighs.

June sees Tracy reach into her purse and take out a business card. Then sees a sad expression appear on Tracy's face as she reads the information on the card. Karen accidently bumps into her as Tracy turns around to leave and the card falls to the floor. Tracy didn't notice as she apologizes and starts to walk down the hallway.

"Tracy, you dropped this business card," Karen says.

"I wonder why she looked so sad," June says.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing. Maybe the card can if us a clue. 'Teresa Gonzalez, head Dance professor at the Zandar College.' Why would this make her sad," Karen says.

"I'm not sure. Tracy is an incredibly gifted dancer; this could be a great opportunity for her," June says.

"It sure looks that way, but why wouldn't Tracy be happy about it. You can take your break now. It sounds like she really can use your help," Karen says.

June nods and leaves to find Tracy. Karen hands the card to June so she can return it to Tracy.

June's POV

I walk around the entire wing but couldn't find Tracy. I head outside and see her sitting on a bench just staring up at the cloudless sky. I walk over to her and sit down on the bench.

"Tracy, I take it you want some advice on how to tell your parents you want to become a professional dancer instead of what they want you to become," I say.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Tracy asks looking over at me.

"Other than my material instincts. When you were dancing earlier, I saw how happy you were and how much you loved it." I answer.

"The only problem is my parents what be to go into the medical field like them. Too bad they haven't watched me dance once," Tracy sighs.

"They never went to any of your competitions before," I ask.

"They went to the Nationals last year, but they got called in right before I was supposed to dance." Tracy answers.

"In two weeks, the community center in holding their annual talent show," I answer.

"Don't you have to be a resident to perform?" Tracy asks.

"No, a lot of the performers are a cousin or other family members of the residents," I answer.

"That's good," Tracy says.

"How come you were so sad about Miss Gonzalez offering you a chance to study with her?" I ask.

"Becuase Zander is halfway around the world. Plus, I can't leave my friends right now since we have an important job to do," Tracy says.

"Yes, saving the planet from being conquered by aliens in important," I say.

"Uncle Matias told you that I'm a Power Ranger?"Tracy gasps.

"Yes, and your secret is safe with me," I say.

"Do you think my parents will let me go to this school after they see me dance?" Tracy asks skeptically.

"I guess you'll have to call them and ask them to come," I answer.

"Thank you for your help June. Can I ask you for one more piece of advice but this one is for a friend." Tracy says.

"You're welcome. What is your friend's name?" I ask.

"Trista, she has two best friends, and one is a boy. They've been friends since they were little. Now Trista thinks she might have feelings for Bobby - I mean him. She wants to tell him how she feels but doesn't want to ruin the dynamics of the group. What should I tell her?" Tracy asks.

"Tell Trista that she should just follow her heart. The other girl in the probably already knows what is going on and is okay with them being together." I answer with a sly grin.

"You already knew I was talking about me didn't you," Tracy says.

"Yes, so how long have you had feelings for Bobby?" I ask.

"Since I was thirteen. How come everyone I've mentioned this to keeps telling me to follow my heart?" Tracy answers.

"You've heard the saying 'The heart wants what it wants.' haven't you?" I ask.

"At first, I thought it was just a crush, but I think I might falling in Love with him. Please, help me." Tracy says frantically.

"Tracy, honey, relax, there is nothing wrong with falling in love with a best friend. There are plenty of married couples who were best friends as kids." I say.

"That makes me feel so much better," Tracy says sarcastically.

"Maybe you should call him and talk things out," I suggest.

"I will tomorrow," Tracy says.

"You've procrastinated long enough, you should call him right now," I say.

"I know, and why do moms always have to be right." Tracy sighs.

"Just one of many talents," I say.

"That and telling your child something is going to be fun. Then it turns out not to be fun at all." Tracy says.

"That too, and good luck," I say.


	14. Knockout Kidnapped My Bestfriends

Ch 14: Knockout Kidnapped My Best Friends

Normal POV

June gets up and walks back inside. Tracy finally got bored looking at the empty sky. She looks over at Ratchet and sees Optimus pull up next to him. So, she gets up then walks over to them. When she approaches them she see a 6''1' man is his middle thirties with short black hair and light brown eyes wearing a black leather jacket with red and blue flames on it and matching shirt and jeans. Along with another 5''6' man in his thirties with black hair and green eyes wearing medical scrubs and doctor's lab up to her.

"Won't some of the staff think this is suspicious and call the cops?" Tracy asks.

"Don't worry Tracy we explained our holographic forms to your Uncle and Nurse Darby," Optimus says.

"Okay, so they'll tell them that you're related to them, right?" Tracy says.

"Yes, are you going to call this Bobby boy or not?" Ratchet asks.

"Ratchet you were eavesdropping, rude." Tracy scoffs.

"Sorry, but Nurse Darby is correct. You have to do this," Ratchet says.

"I know," Tracy sighs.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned police station outside of the city, Knockout tosses Ashley and Bobby inside before slamming the door shut. The friends groan as they slowly stand up.

"What do you want from us whatever you are?" Ashley asks.

"I want your energems. My Master's new partner offered to help us conquer your planet." Knockout answers.

"Well. Rob-car, we won't give them to you," Ashley says.

"Ashley, I'm sure it has a name." Bobby snaps.

"Yes, I do fleshy, its Knockout," The Decepticon says.

"Well. Knockout, I don't understand why you kidnapped us. If you ally is who I think it is, we know our friend won't give up her energem." Ashley says.

"That friend of yours doesn't strike me as the fighting type," Knockout says.

"You'll be surprised what she can do when the situation calls for it," Bobby says.

Knockout just laughs.

Bobby's POV

A few seconds later, I hear my phone ring. I look down at the screen and see Tracy's number. I slowly raise it to my ear.

"Blue Dragonfly, Iway ancay'tay alktay ightray ownay," I whisper.

"Why where are you?" Tracy asks.

"Ashleyway andway Iway areway inway anway oldway olicepay ationstay." I whisper.

"We only use pig latin when we played spies as a kid. What 's wrong? Are you okay?" Tracy asks.

"E'reway okayway. Iway inkthay ockoutknay isway elpinghay idesnay. Ehay antsway ourway energemsway."

"I made some new friends that can help you and Ashley. We'll be there soon," Tracy says.

"On'tday it'sway ootay angerousday. Eway ancay igurefay outway owhay otay escapeway. I'llway allcay youway ackbay, ellowyay oxfay outway."

A second later I hear the door open and Knockout grabs my phone then smashes it in his hand.

"Whoever this Blue Dragonfly is they won't be able to help you." Knockout says slowly opening his hand.

I see the tiny pieces of what used to be my phone fall to the floor. Then he takes out the cattle prod and shocks me. The last thing I see is Knockout shocking Ashley before everything fades to black.

Normal POV

Back at the hospital, Tracy's feels her heart starts to beat really fast when she hears the dial tone on the end and is so scared of what Knockout might do to her friends. Optimus and Ratchet see her drop her phone.

"Tracy, what's wrong?" Optimus asks.

"Knockout, he kidnapped my best friends," Tracy answers.

Then see her start to sweat profusely, her body shaking uncountably and hyperventilating. Matias walks out a minute later and sees his niece having a panic attack. He runs over to them.

"What's going on?" Ratchet asks.

"She is having a panic attack, what caused it" Matias answers.

"She was talking with one of her friends on the phone. She found out that Knockout kidnapped them" Ratchet says.

"Ratchet, I think the best way for you two can help her right now is to go back to the base to try to locate Bobby and Ashley. I'll take her back inside," Matias says.

Ratchet nod sand walks back to the ambulance, opens the door, gets inside and drives off to the base.

"I can wait here to drive her back to the base when she is ready to leave," Optimus says.

Matias nods and helps Tracy inside the hospital. Ten minutes later, Tracy hands her pass back to her uncle and heads outside. She gets inside the big rig and buckles her seatbelt.

"Has Ratchet located my friends yet," Tracy asks.

"I haven't heard anything, but I assure you that he is doing everything he can." Optimus answers.

* * *

Translations

Iway ancay'tay alktay ightray ownay, - I Can't talk right now.

Ashleyway andway Iway areway inway anway oldway olicepay ationstay.- Ashley and I are in an old police station.

E'reway okayway. Iway inkthay ockoutknay isway elpinghay idesnay. Ehay antsway ourway energemsway - we're okay. I think Knockout is helping Sinde. He wants our energems.

On'tday itsway ootay angerousday. Eway ancay igurefay outway owhay otay escapeway. I'llway allcay youway ackbay, ellowyay oxfay outway - Don't it's too dangerous. We can figure out how to escape. I'll call you back, Yellow Fox out.


	15. Formulating A Rescue Plan

Chapter 15: Formulating a Rescue Plan

Normal POV

Optimus along with the others enter the base through the secret entrance. After the humans had got out their vehicle forms, they transformed into bot mode. Tracy walks over to Ratchet at the computer.

"Ratchet, have you found my friends yet?" Tracy asks.

"Not yet, Did Bobby tell you anything that could help me locate them," Ratchet answers.

"He mentioned something about a police station outside of the city," Tracy says.

"Well that narrows it down the search area," Ratchet says.

"Did he give to the exact distance from the city?" Optimus asks.

"No, but they are rangers too. Ratchet could you use the energem energy signal as a source to triangulate their location." Tracy says.

"Excellent idea," Ratchet beams.

"He starts to type in the energy signal wavelength that Tracy's energem gave off when he scanned her the day they first meet.

"I've locked onto two signals. They are five miles outside the city." Ratchet says.

"What color are your friend's gems?" Arcee asks.

"Orange and White," Tracy answers.

"Were all the other cooler colors taken," Miko says.

"Yes, they were Miko, by my other teammates," Tracy says.

"How many more energems are there?" Ratchet asks.

"There is red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, purple, gold, graphite. Plus, my team still hasn't located the Aqua energem or the Aqua Ranger." Tracy replies.

'So thirteen total and all contain the same amount of power," Optimus says.

"Yes, so if even one falls into the wrong hands," Tracy says.

"The planet is in big trouble," Jack says.

"Right, that why we need to rescue my friends before Knockout can take the gems back to the warship. Bobby was afraid that Snide is helping Knockout." Tracy says.

"What Bobby said is have true since Knockout works for Megatron. It appears that Megatron has formed an alliance with Snide," Optimus says.

"Why would Megatron even consider teaming up with Snide?" Arcee asks.

"Snide could have promised Megatron that he could figure out how to power up one of his weapons using an energem," Tracy answers.

"That sounds like a pretty good theory," Ratchet says.

"But I think Snode could just be using Megatron to do his dirty. Since my teammates have destroyed many of his alien lackeys that tried to steal our gems before." Tracy says.

"So, you're saying that Snide will turn around and try to destroy Megatron after he gets all the energems?" Arcee says.

"It could happen. We still need a plan to rescue my friends I can't believe that I got them into this. I've messed up the dynamics of our group already," Tracy says.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asks.

"Since we became friends when we were five. Ashley's been the one who leads the three of us into trouble." Tracy answers.

"If Ashley does that, who gets the group out of trouble?" Arcee asks.

"I do. Bobby did say that he would find a way for him and Ashley to escape. When we started third grade, we made finally decided to make up a friendship rulebook. There is now way I'm going to break rule number three." Tracy says.

"What's Rule 3?" Acree asks.

"We'll always have each other's back and help them out no matter what the other says." Tracy answers.

"How many rules are there in that book?" Miko asks.

"It was twenty-five pages long. Thankfully we've edited it over the years. Now it's only fifteen pages long." Tracy answers.

"Did you make copies of it by any chance," Jack asks.

Tracy nods and takes her master copy out of her purse and hands it to Jack. "We agreed that I would keep the master copy since I'm the organized one and rarely ever loses things."

"Did you guys ever make up rules about dating?" Jack asks.

"That the section marked with the yellow tab," Tracy answers,

"What about the blue tab?" Arcee asks.

"Those are the mini rules that would fall under one of the main rules." Tracy answers.

Jack open the book to that section and reads the rules that fall underneath the honesty rule, For instance, Never keep secrets from each other. Secrets and safety don't mix. Never lie to one another even if you're trying to help one member of the group.

"Sounds like the three of you care for each other," Optimus says.

"Yes, if I don't go rescue them. I'll never forgive myself if I didn't do something when I could have helped." Tracy says.

"So what's your rescue plan fearless leader," Acree says.

"Arcee did you just call me a leader?" Tracy asks shocked by the motorcycle robot's last statement.

"Yes, it only seems fair that you take the lead on this," Arcee answers.

"Okay, it sounded like Knockout destroyed Bobby's phone. So he must have taken their energems. I know this sounds crazy, but maybe I can give all the other 'gems' in return for their freedom." Tracy says.

"You put air quotes are gems so they'll be fake,' Jack says.

"Exactly, I hope that Agent Fowler will give me a hand," Tracy says.

"What will I have to do?" Agent Fowler says.

Tracy places her right hand over her heart and taking a few deep breaths trying to calm down her racing heart. "I know you're a special agent, but could you give a warning the next time please,"

"I'm sorry Tracy," Agent Fowler apologizes.

"Do you know someone who could make some fake energems?" Tracy asks.

"I'm pretty sure that the Army scientists could recreate them." Agent Fowler answers.

"This part of the plan you 'bots might not like, but I might need to use some Energon to fill the energems," Tracy says.

"The energems aren't that big, so all you'd need to fill them would be two small test tube full." Ratchet says.

"Why are you filling them with energon?" Rafael asks.

"When Knockout kidnapped me he thought my energem was an energon crystal." Tracy answers.

"Tracy, can I see your energem so I can take it to the scientists," Agent Fowler says.

"I'll go with you, Agent Fowler. It's my job to guard my gem after all," Tracy says.

Agent Fowler nods. Ratchet hands Tracy the test tubes full of energon inside a small protective case. Then they walk over to the elevator.

"Jack, what was rule number one?" Ratchet asks.

"Let's see, it says that they'll be honest with each other no matter what," Jack answers.


	16. Multiple Reunions

Chapter 16: Multiple Reunions

Normal POV

Agent Fowler lands the helicopter. They get out, and Fowler shows Tracy to General Bryce's office. He knocks on the door.

"Come in," General Bryce says.

Fowler opens the door, and they walk inside. Tracy looks around and thought that the office would appear a tad more welcoming. The shadow of the ceiling fan spinning around made her feel even more uneasy. They sit down in the chairs in front of the desk.

"So Agent Fowler, this is Mr. Baker's niece the Autobots rescued from the Decepticons?" General Bryce asks.

"Yes, sir, I'm Patricia Ramirez, but please call me Tracy," Tracy says.

"Alright, Tracy, how can I help you," General Bryce asks.

Tracy explains everything to General Bryce about her friends getting kidnapped by Knockout. She also explains about her being a ranger. Then she sets the test tube of energon on the desk.

"So, you'd like our scientist to make fake energems so you can trick Knockout to rescue your friends, General Bryce says.

"Yes, sir, I think this is one of those situations where I have to think like the villain to beat the villain," Tracy says.

"You believe that this is the best solution to the problem," General Bryce asks.

"Yes, sir," Tracy answers.

Meanwhile, in Amber Beach, Tyler leads the Rangers to find his souvenir box he and his father left in the woods, using a map Tyler drew when he was five. The other Rangers are skeptical of it until Tyler finds the box, filled with various items his dad and he put inside. Tyler took out a baseball glove, letters, photos, a slingshot, and a baseball that he got from his father when he was eight, the age he was when his father disappeared. Tyler said his father was supposed to come to his eighth birthday party, but he never made it and missed him dearly since. Tyler put in a new keepsake, a Dino Bite Cafe cap, which contains the memory of all the friends he made when they became Rangers. Shelby thanks him for sharing something so special and personal with them but states he needs to practice drawing, and they head to the training camp.

Back in Jasper, Agent Fowler and Tracy return to the Autobot base. As the elevator door opens, Tracy sees a white robot with a grenade attached to its hip standing next to Bulkhead. She also sees her Uncle sitting on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Who the new guy?" Tracy asks.

"Tracy, I'd like you to meet my best friend Wheeljack," Bulkhead answers.

"Hi, Wheeljack, it's nice to meet you," Tracy says.

"Likewise, so Bulk filled me in on Knockout kidnapping your friends. Is your entire plan just handing the fake energems to him and hoping he lets your friends go?" Wheeljack says.

"That was plan 'A' but I'm going to go with plan 'B' which I need at least two bots to create a distraction so I can sneak in switch out my friend's gem for the fake ones then leave the rest of them there then break them out." Tracy answers.

"How can you be so sure Knockout even has their gems?" Arcee asks.

"I have a feeling that Knockout took them before he smashed Bobby's phone when I tried to call him," Tracy answers.

"So, who's going with you?" Matias asks.

"I'm up to helping you on this rescue mission," Arcee says.

"So am I," Bulkhead adds.

"I'm up for trashing some con circuits," Wheeljack adds.

Mal's POV

Tyler is riding his Dino Cycle and shooting target so Ms. Morgan can use the data to create a new charge just for him. After he finished, Shelby and I gather up the targets. Tyler demorphs and walks over to us.

"What's wrong little brother you seem a little off today," I say.

"Mal is right. Last time you hit all six bull eyes and this time you only hit four," Shelby says.

"Yeah, you're right," Tyler says going through the pile.

"Missing only two targets isn't that bad," I say.

"Right again Mal, you just lost a little focus that's all," Ms. Morgan says.

Ms. Morgan takes Tyler's energem off his neck so she can download the data.

"Little Bro, you're thinking about dad aren't you," I ask.

"Yes. Mal I am. I can't believe that you aren't. You have more memories of him than I do. Him going missing should have hurt you even more than it did me," Tyler says.

"I miss dad too, but we have to save the world first. Then we can go look for dad," I say.

Tyler doesn't say another word he just runs through the woods.

Tracy's POV

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack transform into their vehicle modes. Tracy gets on Acree; The group is about to leave when Uncle Matis tosses me a helmet. I notice it has aminal print pattern on it.

"This is Aunt Mary's helmet. I can't use this," I say.

"Yes, you can. You're not in Michigan anymore sweetheart so wearing a helmet isn't the rider's choice." Uncle Matias says.

"I know," I say.

I slowly put on the helmet, then put my feet on resting bars as Arcee revs the engine before we dive off. We get a few miles away from the base, "Why didn't we use the ground bridge?"

"I thought you'd like the ride there. Matias did mention Mary passing," Acree answers.

"Aunt Mary was one of my cool Aunts. She was the one who convinced my dad to let me take the driver's course so I can legally drive a motorcycle." Tracy says.

"So, why don't you have a motorcycle?" Bulkhead asks.

"My dad thinks it's much safer for me to be driving a car," I answer.

"Do fathers always act this way with their daughters?" Wheeljack asks.

"Yes, I think it's the main rule in the fatherhood handbook," I say.

We stop a few feet away from the police station and pull behind some rocks. I get off Arcee and take off my helmet. Then the 'bots transform, Acree stands next to followed by Bulkhead and Wheeljack. Then I see several large groups of purple robots surrounding the police station.

"Are the Megatrons henchman," I ask.

"Yes, but it seems like overkill to use that many just to guard two humans," Arcee says.

I take out my cellphone to call Ratchet to see if he use a ground bridge to sneak me inside. I look at the screen and see I have no bars.

"Great," I say sarcastically.

"Let me guess no service," Acree says.

"Yes, that makes no sense since I was able to call Bobby earlier," I say.

"The 'cons could be jamming communications," Bulkhead says.

"I'm not sure how I can sneak in with being seen," I say.

"Bulk, you and Wheeljack can handle those troopers right?" Acree asks.

"Of course," Bulkhead says.

"Wheeljack, just don't blow them up, please. I am trying to rescue my friends after all," I say.

"Don't worry, I won't use the grenade until you give me the signal," Wheeljack says.

"What's the signal," I ask.

"Didn't you and your friends play spies as kids. Didn't you have a code word for go?" Bulkhead asks.

"We each had a go word based on our code name, why?" I ask.

"What was yours," Wheeljack asks.

"Dragonfly migration," I answer.

=Three More Energems=

Normal POV

Meanwhile, back at base, in Amber Beach, Ivan and Chase are training. Riley helps Kendall get the T-Rex Super Charger functioning. Tyler returns, and the virus is uploaded to the T-Rex Super Charger when Kendall and Riley have their backs turned. Tyler reports what happened to the others, and responds to Keeper that he didn't know the new Ranger's identity. Tyler at first thinks Rusty is involved since Rusty was quite interested in Tyler's Energem during his visit. The new Charger was ready, and everyone heads out to see Tyler test it. Shelby wants to talk, but Tyler refuses to, as he claims there is nothing to say.

Everyone is outside morphed, and Kendall hands Tyler the new charger. Koda is on standby ready to block the attack. Tyler activates the charger and inserts it into the morpher before it starts malfunctioning. Tyler enters a primitive state and goes berserk. The Rangers try to subdue him, but the rampaging Red Ranger runs off.

That night, Kendall finds out about the virus and devises a plan to get Tyler back. Out there, the rampaging Ranger howls to the full moon into the night.

The Rangers get into Tyler's car, and Kendall gives them a Dino Hypnotize Charger and a clean T-Rex Super Charger. If there was any part of Tyler left in his mind, Shelby knew where to look. As the Red Ranger runs rampant, the Rangers realize they are not the only ones looking for Tyler, as they encounter both Hunter and Ninja. The Rangers morph, Mal says that she and Chase will to go to the campsite to find Tyler while the others handle the outlaw duo. While they fight Hunter and Ninja, Mal and Chase look for Tyler, calling him out. They locate the memory box open and looks at the photo of Tyler, Mal, and their father when they were younger. Tyler appears, and they try to calm him down. He fires the Hypnotize Charger at Tyler, but it proves ineffective. Tyler continues attacking them, ignoring their cries. The Aqua Ranger then appears and tells them to stay back. He attempts to calm Tyler down, eventually demorphs and revealing to be his father. James picks up the baseball and apologizes to Tyler for not going to his birthday party ten years ago. His father's influence is enough to break the control the virus has upon him, causing him to demorph and return to normal. Mal runs up to them.

"Mal, you look just like your mom," James says.

"Thanks, dad," Mal says.

I can't believe that you're a ranger too," Tyler says.

Tracy's POV

Acree transforms again, and we drive around to the back of the building. I quickly get off as she went back into bot mode blasts the troopers guarding the back entrance. I nod and sneak inside. I walk down the hallway and lean up against the wall when I reach the end and see Knockout.

"Knockout, sir, the Autobots are here," I hear a trooper say over KNockout's com.

"Why are they here," Knockout says running outside.

I run up to the cell and use the lock picking tool Agent Fowler let me borrow to help free my friends.

"Guys, don't worry about your gems. I've got a plan and go out the back," I say.

They nod and leave the room. I swap out the white and orange gems for the fake one and set them in the same spot in the table so Knockout wouldn't suspect a thing. Then I out the case with the others next to them and leave myself. I get outside and see my friend's surprised expression seeing Acree blasts the last trooper. Then she and Bulkhead walk over to us.

"Tracy, who are they?" Ashley asks.

"I'm Arcee, and this is Bulkhead," Arcee answers.

"They talk too awesome," Bobby says.

"Yes, and we can continue our reunion back at their base," I say.

The transform back into their vehicle modes. I tell Ashley and Bobby to get inside Bulkhead. They nod and get inside the offroading vehicle. Then I get on Acree, and we drive back to our meeting place. Wheeljack drives up and quickly goes back to his robot mode. After I see Knockout with the case and the other gems in his hand then leaves through a ground bridge portal.

"Wheeljack, Dragonfly migration," I say.

We watch Wheeljack pull the pin on the grenade and throw it towards the police station once it explodes we quickly drive back to the base.

Normal POV

The Autobots return to the base. Tracy takes offer her helmet as she gets off Acree while Ashley and Bobby hop out of Bulkhead. Then they got back into robot mode and walked over to the others.

"Didn't that helmet belong to your Aunt May," Bobby asks.

"Yes it did, and I'm not really in the mood to talk about her right now," Tracy says.

Then Tracy introduces her best friends to the other Autobots and the other human allies of the 'bots.

"So, you let Knockout keep our energems," Ashley says.

"Relax, Ash, they weren't real," Tracy says.

Tracy reaches in her pocket. She slowly opens her hand revealing the orange and white energems then they float back over to them. Ashley and Bobby put them back onto their necklaces.

"What about yours?" Ashley asks.

"Ratchet," Tracy says.

Ratchet opens up the robot size case, and they see Tracy's energem float back over to her. She puts it back on her necklace. The next thing they see is Ashley giving Tracy a big hug.

"Ash, why are you crushing my lungs," Tracy asks.

"One. I'm thanking you for saving us. Second, I'm happy that you're not hurt," Ashley answers.

"I dislocated my shoulder," Tracy groans as Ashley hugs her tighter.

Matias notices his niece's face is turning white like she is about to faint. He runs over to Ashley and pulls her away.

"Thanks, uncle Matias," Tracy coughs.

"You're welcome," Matias says.

"We should go back to Amber Beach to tell the others about Snide and his new partner in crime," Ashley says.

"True, but how are we supposed to get back there?" Bobby asks.


	17. Enter Wheeljack

Chapter 17: Enter Wheeljack

 **AN: Thanks to mrstardust89 for following, adding me to your Favorite Authors list, and for adding this story to your favorites.**

* * *

Normal POV

"Patricia, you and your friends, could use the ground bridge," Matias says.

"We could Uncle Matias. They are undercover after all if we did bridge directly to the museum it would blow their cover," Tracy says.

"How would our cover be blown," Arcee asks.

Ratchet starts to type the location of the Museum into the computer. He pulls up the map of Amber Beach. "Because of the Museum's location, bridge there would draw way too much attention to us,"

The group turns to face the computer to see the map Ratchet pulled up. The bots and humans see the problem.

"So, Tracy, it looks like we'll have to drive you and your friends back to Amber Beach," Optimus says.

"Optimus, I know you want to protect me from the Decepticons. Since you're the leader of your team, I don't want your team to be a disadvantage." Tracy says.

"You make an excellent point, but you need an Autobot to keep an eye out for Decepticons while you and your friends are there," Optimus says.

The group hears a car driving up in the tunnel leading to the secret entrance. Tracy and her friends turn to face the tunnel. They see Wheeljack in his vehicle mode a white car with a red, green and gray details on the hood along with tinted windows. He screeched his tires as he comes to a stop before Transforming to his robot mode. They see he has a grenade on his hip and two sword handles poking out from behind his shoulders.

"Hi, Jackie," Bulkhead says.

"Hey, Bulk," Wheeljack says.

"So, is your name Jackie or is it just a nickname," Ashley asks.

"Please call me Wheeljack. Jackie is a nickname Bulkhead gave me." Wheeljack says.

Wheeljack walks over to the group. He stands next to Bulkhead. Then he looks down at Tracy and her friends.

"So, if Wheeljack does agree I guess you'll be his partner Tracy," Bobby says.

"How come she gets to be my partner?" Wheeljack asks.

"Ashley and I already have a car," Bobby answers.

"Tracy, why didn't you have your father put the vehicle he bought you in your name once you turned eighteen?" Matias asks.

"Because, Uncle Matias, that 'car' dad bought me is just several airbags someone put a metal frame around. Then attaches four tires, an engine, and a steering wheel. They might as well painted the words "daddy's little girl or mommy's little man" on the doors while they were at it." Tracy answers.

"Come on Trace, my dad bought me a safe car too," Ashley says.

"Ture, but yours at least looked cool. Every time I drove it to school, all the students laughed at me when I pulled into the parking lot." Tracy argues.

"Not all Tracy, Ashley and I didn't laugh at you," Bobby reminds her.

"I know but, Ashley didn't do an excellent job standing up for me," Tracy says.

"Hey," Ashley snaps.

"Ashley, I'm just telling the truth. You know I hate lying," Tracy says.

"So, which one of you tries to keep you three out of trouble?" Wheeljack asks.

"I am, but Ashley seems to bring the trouble with her," Tracy answers.

"I think we'll get along just fine," Wheeljack chuckles.

"I know you just got here, but how about we go for a quick spin around Jasper?" Tracy asks.

"Sure," Wheeljack answers.

"After you two get back we'll head to Amber Beach, right," Ashley says.

Tracy nods. She and Wheeljack walk over to the tunnel. Tracy takes a few steps back to give Wheeljack enough space to transform again. When he is back into vehicle mode again, Tracy approaches and opens the driver's side door. She gets inside, buckles her seat belt and Wheeljack closes the door. Then she hears the passenger side door open, turns her head to the left and sees Bobby get in.

"I thought I'd tag along. Is that okay with you Wheeljack?" Bobby asks sitting down in the passenger seat.

"Sure, that way I can get to know you better as well. What about you Tracy?" Wheeljack answers.

"It's okay with me too," Tracy says.

"Tracy, if you want I can let you drive," Wheeljack says.

"That sounds awesome, but how can you do that?" Tracy asks.

"I can turn off my controls," Wheeljack answers.

"If you do that can you still talk with us," Tracy says.

"Yes," Wheeljack says.

"I guess we can do that for a little bit," Tracy says.

Wheeljack turns off all his controls over the car's vehicular functions. Tracy puts the car in drive, and she pushes the gas pedal down to the floor. When she sees how fast they are going Tracy steps down on the brake pedal, the others hear the tires screech as it stops a few inches from hitting the door leading inside the base.

"Is everyone okay?" Bulkhead asks over the comm.

"Yeah, Bulkhead, we're okay." Bobby answers.

"Good you took a little too faster there Jackie," Bulkhead says.

"That wasn't Wheeljack. It was Tracy he let her drive," Bobby says.

"Gotcha," Bulkhead says.

"Go easy on gas pedal there, speed demon," Wheeljack says.

"Sorry Wheeljack, I'm not used to driving a car with a lot of oomph when you barely step on the gas pedal," Tracy apologizes.

Tracy puts the car in park to let her body calm down after that sudden adrenaline rush. Wheeljack takes over the controls for the mirrors to adjust the rear view mirror enough to see Tracy's hands shaking as she lets go of the steering wheel before slowly leaning back in the seat.

"Are you going to be okay?" Wheeljack asks.

"Yeah, but I think you should take over," Tracy answers.

"Okay," Wheeljack says.

Bobby suggests that they switch seats so she can take the time she needs for her nerves to settle down. Tracy agrees, and after Bobby gets in the driver's seat, Wheeljack slowly drives off.

Wheeljack's POV

I decide to do a little off-road driving. I drive to a place where we can get a good view of the city in the distance. We get about five miles when I adjusted my side mirror and noticed some Decepticon seekers along with Starscream on our tail. I speed up and turns to hide behind a rock big enough to cover me with I transformed to Bot mode. I open the doors, "Quick, get out,"

"Why," Tracy asks.

"I'll explain after I transform," I answer.

They quickly unbuckle their belts and hop out. I turn back into my robot form ready my blasters then put my mask on to prepare myself for battle.

"I take it we have some Decepticons on our tail," Tracy says.

"Yes, and Starscream," I say.

"Who is Starscream?" Tracy and Bobby ask.

"He is Megatron's second in command," I say.

We peek out from behind the rock and see a rocket coming at us. I tell them to take cover after I shoot it before it gets any closer and duck behind the rock again.

"I guess that the robot with the heels who just shot the rocket at us is Starscream?" Bobby asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"Now what? We can't just stay here this rock won't hold up forever," Tracy says.

"Tracy, we could morph," Bobby says.

"Bobby, how is that going to help us?" Tracy snaps.

"It will keep us alive long enough to come up with a better plan on how to get out of here," Bobby says.

"Bobby, they are three stories tall. How can you be so sure that our weapons would even injure them." Tracy says.

"We have to try," Bobby says.

"How about we call for backup then morph," Tracy says.

"I'm a Wrecker. We don't call for backup," I protest.

"Sorry, Wheeljack, if Starscream all for even more of his lackeys you'll need help. I'm calling Bulk," Tracy says.I see

I see Tracy pulls out her cell phone.

Normal POV

Ratchet and the others hear the computer's incoming transmission beep. Ratchet hits the space bar, and Tracy's picture appears on the screen.

"Tracy, you know this is an emergency channel," Ratchet says.

"I know Ratchet; this is an emergency. Starscream is here along with some other purple robots. Could you bridge Bulkhead here to help us," Tracy says.

"Those purple robots are the seekers," Optimus says.

"We may have to morph to defend ourselves," Tracy says.

"Patricia Maria Ramirez, you aren't going to fight, You're injured," Matias says.

"Uncle Matias, I thought we agreed that you were never going to use my full name. I might have to if Fury decides to show up" Tracy says.

Tracy tries not to throw her phone when she hears Miko snickers.

"Miko," Bulkhead scolds.

"Tracy, I have your coordinates. I'll program the ground bridge. You and Bobby just stay put, Bulkhead will be there soon." Ratchet says.

"We'll try our best Ratchet," Tracy says.

She hangs up just as Wheeljack charges in towards Starscream destroying 'Cons along the way. Then Tracy and Bobby hear thunder crackling they turn around to see Fury appear with some Vivix.

"We have to morph it's our only option," Bobby says.

"I know, and my Uncle is going to chew me out when we get back to the Autobot base," Tracy says.

Heckle's POV

I just sent Fury to fight against the Silver and Orange Ranger after I hacked into a communication signal between the ranger and the Autobots. I'm sitting in my chair on the bridge when I hear my new communicator Megatron gave to me go off. I take it out of my other pocket.

"It turns out those Energems that Knockout got when he captured the silver ranger's friends were fake," Megatron says.

"So, that girl is smarter than I thought she was," I say.

"You promise me that you'd use one of those gems to power one of my doomsday devices. I want a real energem, and I don't care what color it is," Megatron says.

"You'll get one Lord Megatron. It looks like I have to call upon the help of my twin sister to help me get one. Considering that Knockout has failed - again," I say.

"If she can contact me immediately," Megatron says.

"I will," I say.

A few seconds later he hangs up, and I put it back in my pocket. I stand up and walk to my sister's cell.

 _I can't believe that I have to rely on my good twin to get an energem._


	18. Releasing Savanna

Chapter 18: Releasing Savanna

 **AN: Thanks to Solartiger for following and for adding this story to your favorites.**

 **Also, Bband1994, A fellow author on Wattpad, came up with the idea to add Savanna to the story.**

* * *

Heckle's POV

I slowly open the door to Savanna's cell. She walks out in her alien form; that looks a lot like mine except it has a feminine appearance and heart shaped head. Then there is a flash of light as she goes back into her human form. Now she has green eyes and dark brown hair with curly extensions that have ombre-blue on the ends. She has a turquoise heart tattoo on her right arm just below her wrist. She decides to wear a Silver Owl Watch Locket Necklace to communicate with her other half. I'm not fond of her outfit choice. A blue lace crop top with flower pattern, a black knee length skirt, a bracelet with a flower design, blue tennis shoes, and a necklace with a bow charm.

"Why did I get locked up again," Savanna asks.

"Becuase, little sister, you're the black sheep of the family. We are evil, and our job is to take over Erath, remember?" I answer.

"We're twins, Heckle. I decided to be a good alien/human and help others in any way I can. The family gives me the black sheep label. Plus, you're only older than me by five minutes," Savanna says.

"Yes, Savanna. We can argue about this later. I need your help getting the Energems from the Rangers." I say.

"Why do I have to do it? I thought that was your job," Savanna asks.

"The Rangers already have seen my other half, so I can't sneak around anymore. So, I need you to go to the city and befriend one of them," I say.

"How am supposed to do that, exactly?" Savanna says.

"You also took up dancing. I eavesdropped on a conversation when the Rangers were trying to locate the Tiano zord. The Silver Ranger is a ballet dancer. You and her can bond over coming up with a dance routine then she might show you the location of their base." I reply.

"Is that the only reason why you want me to be friends with her?" Savanna asks slyly raising her eyebrow.

"She also found out how to make fake Energems," I say.

Normal POV

"Ok so, who's the cat and those other things coming at us?" Wheeljack asks.

"The cat is Fury," Bobby answers.

"Those other things are called Vivix," Tracy adds.

"Okay, I'll handle the 'Cons," Wheeljack says.

"Then, Booby and I will deal with Fury and the vivix," Tracy says.

"You mean We'll handle the 'Cons right Jackie," Wheeljack asks.

The team turns to their left to see Bulkhead, Ashley and even Acree running up.

"Is it time to morph?" Ashey asks.

"You bet," Tracy answers.

The team turns back around. The girls and Bobby take out one of their charges and their morphers. They press the button on the outside of their charges before they put them into their morphers.

"Titano Charger, engage,"

"Orinth Charger, engage."

"Hypa Charger, engage,"

"Unleash the power," they say, pulling the trigger on their morphers.

The 'Bots gasps in amazement see them in their ranger suits. Bobby and Ashley actives their dino steel armor and Bobby's Orintho Bow appears in front of him. Ashley holds her Hypa Spear confidently ready to charge into the fray.

"Tracy, you know Matias told you to stand down," Arcee says.

"I know Arcee, but Ashley can't handle fighting all those vivix while Bobby fights Fury," Tracy says.

"Okay, just be careful," Arcee says.

"Will do," Tracy says.

The 'Bots and humans charge into the fray. Everything to going well for the Rangers till Tracy drops her morpher when a Vivix punches her bad shoulder and a rush if intense pain flows through her body. After she recovers, Tracy quickly picks up her morpher and blasts the vivix before putting it away.

 _I guess I should just use some of my dance moves to defend myself. That way the vivix shouldn't be able to punch me again - I hope._ Tracy thinks.

Tracy decides to do the first thing that popped into her head. After Bobby and Ashley manage to fight Fury to a stand still causing him to retreat to Heckle's ship. He and Ashley turn around to see Tracy doing a few strong a la Seconde turns, then transitions into an Assemblé before doing a Grande Jeté. A foot away from them Tracy lands perfectly, and she does a double Pirouette when she opens her eyes. She sees the vivix in a huge pile.

Meanwhile, the 'Bots destroyed the last trooper and are ready to blast Starscream. They see the 'Con turn to face Tracy and point both of his arms at her. "Well, let's see if the Silver Ranger can dance her way from these,"

"You won't get the chance to see the Starscream," Wheeljack says.

Starscream quickly flexes his fingers just as Wheeljack kicks him. After the 'Con crashes against the ground uneath Wheeljack's foot.

"Tracy," Acree shouts.

"Move it now," Bulkhead warns.

Tracy turns to her left and sees what the 'Bots were warning her about - the two giant missiles heading towards her. She tries to get in position to do another Grande Jeté to get out of the way, but her feet refused to move. The Silver Ranger demorphs as she falls backward, lands on the ground and quickly closes her eyes.

"Wheeljack, I can handle Starscream. You and Bulk go help Tracy," Acree says.

Wheeljack takes his foot off of Starscream's chest, Then he and Bulk change into vehicle mode then speed over to Tracy. They go back into their 'Bot form and destroy the missiles right before they hit her. The Silver Ranger slowly opens her eyes after she hears Wheeljack and Bulkhead turn around.

"Thanks for the save guys," Tracy says.

"You're welcome," Bulkhead says.

"Yeah, we're glad you're okay," Wheeljack adds helping Tracy up.

"We should regroup with the others," Bulkhead says.

The Wreckers and Tracy run back over to where they saw Tracy and her friends morph for the first time. Ashley, Bobby, and Acree are already there. Bobby and Ashley demorphed then Tracy winces in pain as Ashley gives her a hug.

"Ashley, can I please have my lungs back," Tracy gasps.

"Sorry, I'm just happy that you're okay," Ashley says quickly letting go of her friend.

"Wait, what happened to Mr. High heels and Fury," Tracy asks.

"After Bobby and I battled him to a standstill he went back to Heckle," Ashley answers.

The team turns to face Starscream. They see him slowly getting to his feet. The 'Bots aim their laser at him. "I commend you on fooling Knockout Silver Ranger, but next time the Decepticons will get your Energems. The Autobots won't be able to help you when that day comes," Then he transforms into a jet and flies away.

"Let's head back to base," Acree says.

"Are we ground bridging or driving?" Bobby asks.

"We'll use the ground bridge," Bulkhead says.

Bulkhead contacts the base. A few seconds later the portal opens. The Wreckers and Arcee go back into vehicle mode. Ashley and Bobby get into Bulkhead. Tracy gets into Wheeljack. They drive into the portal and Tracy mentally prepared herself for her uncle's wrath because she engaged the enemy after he told her not to.

* * *

 **So what's in store for the 'Bots and the Rangers when they return to Amber Beach?**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far it's up to 2,828 views. You guys rock. Remember I very much appreciate a few reviews as well. I'd love to know if you're enjoying this story or not. Also, if there are any storylines you'd like to see in this story feel free to message me.**


	19. Secrets and Tears

Chapter 19: Secrets and Tears

 **AN: Thanks to HerobrinePrime01 for following.**

* * *

Tracy's POV

We exit the portal Wheeljack slowly comes to a stop and turns off his engine. I open the door then hop out. I wince slightly as the close the door. Then he transforms into his robot mode along with Bulkhead and Arcee. We walk over to the other Autobots and humans. I notice that my uncle isn't with the group. I see him standing where the TV is talking on the phone. I feel a small twinge of anger build up inside of me when I hear him starting to chuckle like a schoolgirl.

 _Great, he already found someone to replace Aunt Mary._

The anger starts to grow when he kisses the speaker on his phone before he hangs up. I became furious when I hear him say,"I love you to June. See you soon,"

 _He is dating Jack's mom. There is none like Aunt Mary no matter what Uncle Matias believes._

I try to calm down so Uncle Matias couldn't see that I was upset. I've been here a week and a half, and he never brought this up once. I try my best to remain calm as Uncle Matias walks over to us.

"Uncle Matias, how come you didn't tell me that you're dating?" I ask.

"Sweetheart, I meant to tell you, but I forgot." Uncle Matias answers.

"So, to spare my feelings, you conveniently forgot to me that you've been dating Jack's mom, right? I thought family is supposed, to be honest with each other," I snap wobbly.

"Tracy, I'm sorry I don't want to jinx things," Uncle Matias says.

After I hear my uncle say that my voice starts to break, I do my best to hold back the tears that are building up in my eyes."If you're trying to find someone to replace Aunt Mary. I think you should take off your wedding ring. Also, It's only been a month and a half since the funeral. Is this your way of mourning her death? If it is I know Aunt Mary wouldn't approve," I turn around and run towards to the others part of the base where the 'Bots rooms are.

"Tracy, come back," Uncle Matias shouts.

"No, leave me alone, please" I shout.

Ignoring my uncle's yelling for me to come back is rude, but I don't want to talk about this anymore. Also, I didn't want any of the Autobots to see me like this. I stop near one of the Energon pipes that power the Ground Bridge. I lean up against it and hit my right shoulder against it. I wince in pain, then slowly sit down on the floor. I finally let the tears stream down my face as I slowly pull my knees to my chest.

Normal POV

The Autobots aren't sure how to react to the situation except for Arcee. She has a hunch that Tracy is feeling confused right now with all the different emotions going through her right now about finding out about her Uncle and June. Along with the fear that her Uncle is trying to replace her Aunt.

"I think I should leave to go to talk with June. Tracy needs some time alone to figure things out," Matias says.

"Plus, we should head to Amber Beach. The others rangers need to know what's going on," Ashley says.

"Right, you and the others 'Bots should go. I'm staying here, as much as Tracy wants to be alone. She needs a friend right now, and I've been in her position before last year after my uncle Cedric died." Bobby says.

"She also got injured in the fight," Ratchet adds.

"Ratchet, Tracy and I will catch up with the rest of you in a bit," Bobby says.

"I'm going to stay too," Wheeljack says.

"Why Jackie?" Bulkhead asks.

"Because Bulk she is my partner," Wheeljack answers.

"When did she convince you to make the decision?" Arcee asks.

"During the fight, she is a great shot/ I mean she took out five vivix by shooting them square in chest one by one never missing a beat." Wheeljack replies.

"Yeah, that was impressive. Where did Tracy learn how to do that?" Arcee asks.

"She spent a summer visiting her cousin Zachary. It rained the whole week she was there, so he made her play laser tag." Bobby answers.

"How many cousins does she have?" Wheeljack asks.

"Wheeljack you can continue your game of twenty questions later. I need to find Tracy," Bobby says politely.

"Sure thing boss," Wheeljack says.

"Can we come with you this time?" Miko asks,

"Sorry, Miko, I know your parents wouldn't like if you went a road trip with strangers," Bobby says.

"You don't have to worry about my host parents. I think they're scared of me," Miko says.

"Sorry, but your guardians can take you home," Bobby says.

"Sounds like a reasonable plan," Optimus says.

"Acree, aren't you coming?" Jack asks.

"No, Jack, I'll have Ratchet bridge me into the garage when we get back," Arcee answers.

The Autobots transform again. Ashley and Matias get inside, and Miko gets into Bulkhead. Raf gets into Bumblebee. After they drive away, Bobby asks Arcee and Wheeljack to help him find Tracy since he isn't sure where she went. They walk down the hallway. Tracy is sobbing quietly, but the Autobots audio receptors can pick up the faint sound.

"Arcee, you hear that right?" Wheeljack asks.

"Yes, it's coming from that way," Arcee says pointing to the hallway to their left.

Meanwhile, Optimus and Bulkhead stop in front of Jack's house. Matias opens his door and nervously exits the semi. He and Jack walk up to the front door as the 'Bots drive away.

"I can't believe you didn't tell Tracy about you and my mom. You've been seeing each other for three weeks," Jack says.

"Believe me, Jack. I feel guilty about this. It was easier for your mom to tell you since you live in the same house. I didn't have that luxury since Tracy lived so far away." Matias sighs.

June notices them walking up from the living room window. She goes over to the front door and opens it. Matias is upset about what happened at the base. He didn't even compliment June on how lovely she looks in her white lace top Pleated Chiffon Two Color dress with the matching shoes and has a flower bracelet on her right wrist. She also curled her hair put most if it up in a bun but left a few curls out to accent her face. June gestures for them to get inside. They walk over to the stairs leading to the second level.

"You finally told Tracy about us, didn't you?" June says.

"Yes, and no," Matias says.

"I'm going to my room to give you some privacy," Jack says.

"Thank you, Honey," June says.

+Three More Emergems+

Ashley's POV

After we dropped up Miko and Rafael, the Autobots and I drive to Amber Beach. We pull into the parking lot. I felt my stomach churning with guilt since I wanted to be there to comfort Tracy too. She and I are like sisters. I knew that the 'Bots need someone to show them around the museum and to the base. I left out a long sigh before I slowly open the door to get out of Optimus.

"Optimus, how are you going to walk around the museum? Your robots forms are too big to fit through the door," I ask.

"I'll show you shortly," Optimus answers.

I hop out and close the door behind me. Then I hear Optimus say, "Autobots, Holoforms," A few seconds later I see a 6''1' tall man is his middle thirties with short black hair and light brown eyes standing next to the driver's side of the semi. There is 5'8' tall' nineteen-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow and black leather jacket, yellow t-shirt and faded blue jeans standing next to the muscle car. Finally, I see a 5''6' all man in his late twenties brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a green and black outfit standing next to the off-roading vehicle.

"Wow, if you can do that why don't use them when you're driving the kids around Jasper or on patrol?" I ask.

"I guess we never considered it," Bulkhead answers.

"It would help you keep your cover wouldn't it," I ask.

"We should try it for awhile to see how the public will react," Optimus says.

"How about I give you a tour before we find my teammates," I offer.

"We don't have time for that now I'm afraid. We need to tell your teammates about the current situation right now lives are in danger," Optimus says.

I turn around to see Tyler and the others walk up. Mal gives me a big hug.

"I'm glad that your safe," Mal says.

"Me too, but can I have my lungs back please." I gasp.

She lets me go, and I see her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets seeing the Autobots walk up to me.

"Who are they?" Tyler asks.

"I'm Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. You see those cars. They aren't are real form. I'll explain everything, but not here." Optimus says.

"Follow us to the base," Ms. Morgan says.

"Are you sure we can trust them, Ms. Morgan," Tyler asks.

"We owe Optimus a chance to explain everything before we decide what to do alright," Ms. Morgan says.

+Three More Emergems+

Normal POV

Back at the Autobot base, Acree and Wheeljack lead Bobby down the hallway. They stop at another corner and turn left. Then see Tracy sitting on the floor Indian-style crying into her hands. Tracy looks up and quickly dries her tears when she hears the 'Bots footsteps. She tries to stand up, but her right arm didn't allow her to put any pressure on her shoulder. They watch her wince in pain before she sits back down on the floor again.

"Didn't Tracy dislocate her right shoulder?" Wheeljack asks.

"Yes, but during the battle, a vivix punched her, too," Bobby says.

"That would explain why she was refusing to move it the whole ride back through the ground bridge," Wheeljack says.

"Ratchet, so take a look at her before we leave," Arcee says.

Tracy hears the squeak of Bobby's sneakers as he runs up to her.

"How come you didn't leave with the others?" Tracy asks.

"One, I'm your friend. Two, you were there for me last year when my uncle died." Bobby answers.

He holds out his hand to help Tracy up. She slowly puts her left hand in his right. Then Bobby carefully pulls Tracy to her feet. Tracy starts to fall forward since her legs fell asleep since she been sitting down for too long. Bobby quickly lets go of her hand. He starts to lose his balance, and they fall towards the floor. Wheeljack runs up and catches them in his right hand.

"Thanks, Wheeljack," Bobby says.

"No Problem," Wheeljack says.

The Wreckers sets them down on the floor. Tracy and Bobby try to back away from each other, but their Energem necklaces got tangled up. Tracy tries to take off her necklace then the pain in her shoulder stops her.

"Let me help," Bobby says.

Tracy nods. Bobby places his hands on the string of Tracy's necklace and carefully takes it off not to hit her right shoulder. After he untangles them, Bobby puts Tracys energem back around her neck. He looks down at her, and their eyes meet. At that moment Bobby finally realizes his feelings for Tracy, he feels like she is the only person he wants to be with right now.

 _Come on Bobby, tell her how you feel,_ Bobby thinks _._

 _Tracy, just say it. Bobby, I like you as more than just a friend,_ Tracy thinks.

Wheeljack walks over to Acree. She sees a confused look on the Wrecker's face.

"What is wrong with them," Wheeljack asks.

"Nothing, I think they finally realized their feelings towards the other, that's all," Arcee says.

"Bobby, I have something to tell you that I should have said back in seventh grade," Tracy says.

"What is it," Bobby asks.

"I like you as more than just a friend," Tracy answers.

"Tracy, you two love birds can talk more after I take a look at your shoulder," Ratchet says.

Tracy and Bobby turn around to the Autobot medic walking up to them.

"Okay, Ratchet. Please don't call us that," Tracy says.

Ratchet nods and the group heads back to the main room. Tracy walks over to the exam table. She sits down and lets Ratchet do his job.

"The good news is none of the tendons tore while you were fighting. That vivix just bruise your already injured shoulder. Didn't your uncle advice aginst you engaging the enemy?" Ratchet says.

"He did, but my friends needed my help. I wasn't going to turn my back on them, Ratchet," Tracy answers.

"Well, you were pretty lucky this time. If your shoulder were hit any harder it would have broken," Ratchet says.

Ratchet asks Bobby to help him tie the sling around Tracy's shoulder. Bobby helps her down off the exam table. Then Ratchet and the Rangers walk over to Wheeljack and Arcee.

"Wheeljack, how come you didn't leave with the others?" Tracy asks.

"We're partners," Wheeljack answers.


	20. Explanations

Chapter 20: Explanations

Normal POV

"Did you just say that we're partners, Wheeljack?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, I did. Why are you so shocked?" Wheeljack answers.

"During the battle, I didn't do much fighting. I shot down a few vivix, Then used my ballet moves to confuse the rest. Till, you still had to save me when Starscream fired his missile at me," Tracy says.

"Why didn't you jump out of the way?" Ratchet asks.

"I tried, but my legs refused to move. What convinced you to want to be partners Wheeljack?" Tracy answers.

"Well, you did risk your life to help your friends. That was brave," Wheeljack says.

"I have a question, how are you going to enter the museum? Your robots forms won't work too well," Bobby says.

"We can use our holoforms," Ratchet answers.

"Holoforms," Bobby asks.

The Autobots thought it would be easier just to show him. Bobby's tries not to geek out seeing them for the first time. Arcee's is a 5'5'' tall girl in her twenties; she has blonde hair with pink streaks and blue eyes. She is wearing a deep blue motorcycle outfit. While Wheeljack's is a 5'5.5'' boy in this early twenties with short black hair and dark brown eyes, he is wearing gray pants and a t-shirt along with a jacket matching the paint of his vehicle mode. Bobby thought Ratchet's holoform would be older.

"Ratchet if you and the others have these holoforms. Why don't Bulkhead and Bumblebee use them when they are driving Miko and Raf around or when they are on patrol." Tracy says.

"Yeah, wouldn't it help with the whole robots in disguise thing," Bobby adds.

"We only use them in emergency situations," Ratchet explains.

"Well, we should get going Ashley, and the others are waiting for us," Tracy says.

Tracy and Bobby watch the holoforms disappear as the 'Bots transform. Wheeljack opens his doors. Bobby gets in the driver's seat.

"Arcee, aren't people going to get suspicious seeing a motorcycle driving around without a human driving it?" Tracy asks.

"Already got that covered," Acree says.

A few seconds later Tracy see another holoform appear on the bike. It looks exactly like a human girl wrapped in leather.

"Does this holoform have a name?" Tracy asks.

"Yup, I call her Sadie," Acree answers.

Tracy chuckles before walking over to Wheeljack and getting in the passenger's seat. The 'Bots turn on their engines and the drive off towards the tunnel. Tracy puts down her visor to stop the bright sunlight from blinding her. Tracy puts her arm down on her armrest.

"How come you waited so long to tell me how you felt?" Bobby asks.

"I tried once before, remember the summer after eighth grade at the skate park?" Tracy answers.

"Yeah, so you were going to tell me, but my skateboard brothers showed up," Bobby says.

"Yeah, then I got incredibly nervous and ran away," Tracy says.

"Wait a second, did you teach yourself how to skateboard just to impress me," Bobby says.

"Sort of. I mean Ashley and I have our own thing we do for our girls' day. I thought skateboarding could be our thing," Tracy says.

"If you guys are friends don't you have something you three do as a group?" Acree asks.

"We never could agree on one activity. We tried the movies, but always argued over which on to see since we all like a different genre," Tracy says.

"The arcade was out too since it didn't have DDR," Bobby adds.

"What DDR?" Ratchet asks.

"Sorry, it stands for Dance Dance Revolution. It a sort of a dance battle game," Bobby answers.

Ten minutes later the Autobots arrive in Amber Beach. Bobby tells Wheeljack how to get the museum. The 'Bots pull into the parking lot. After Tracy and Bobby get out of Wheeljack, he and others activate their holoforms. The Rangers show them to the base. Meanwhile, in the base, the rest of the Autobots and the Rangers turn towards the door. They see Acree, Tracy, Bobby, Ratchet and Wheeljack walk in. Tracy and Bobby Ashley notices that Tracy and Bobby are holding hands.

It's about time. Tracy finally told Bobby that she likes him. Ashley thinks.

"Now that everyone is here. Optimus, can you tell us where you came from and what exactly are you and your teammates?" Kendall asks.

"My teammates and I are from the planet Cybertron. We are autonomous robotic organisms," Optimus answers.

"Why exactly are you here on Earth?" Riley asks,

"Cybertron is no longer able to support life after a civil war over energon," Optimus answers.

"What's energon?" Chase asks.

"Energon is our lifeblood," Optimus says.

"It also powers their weapons," Tracy adds.

"Tracy is correct," Ratchet says.

"I have a question, what exactly caused that big storm that hit Amber beach?" Chase asks.

"It was due to the planets aligning and the blood of Unicron leaking from the Earth's core," Optimus says.

"I thoughts that the planets can't do that. Their obits just overlap, like whenever we can see Mars in the night sky." Tracy says.

"We have a unicorn living in the core of our planet?" Ashley asks.

"No, Ashley, Unicron. It's an ancient evil," Ratchet says.

Optimus tells the Rangers the whole history of their race to give a better explanation of what Unicron is. After both groups agree on the idea of Wheeljack staying here to keep an eye out for Decepticons, Ashley finally decides to address the elephant in the room.

"Tracy, are you and Bobby a couple now," Ashley asks.

"Ashley, your question is irrelevant to our current situation," Tracy answers.

"I know, but can you just answer my question, please," Ashley says.

"No, we aren't a couple. Bobby and I just realized that we have feelings for each other, that's all," Tracy says.

"There are one more important things you need to do," Bobby says.

"Which important thing telling my parents that I want to become a professional dancer or telling them about the offer from Teresa Gonzalez. The Dance professor at the Zandar College wants me to study with her. Then one day replace her as a dance professor at the college?" Tracy asks.

"Both," Bobby answers.

"Why wouldn't your parents be okay with you becoming a dancer. You'd be following your dream, right?" James asks.

"Yes, I would, Mr. Navarro. The only problem in my parents eyes a career in the medical field is the only job that matters. I've tried to tell them before, but every time I did they make me feel guilty about not doing what they wanted me to do," Tracy answers.

"How exactly did they do that?" Acree asks.

"Every time I'd bring up college into a conversation. They'd always take turns saying how proud they are that their daughter is going to carry on the family tradition and become a doctor." Tracy says.

"That sounds more like they are pressuring you to do what they think is the correct path for you to follow. instead of letting you pick the path you want to travel," Optimus says.

"Optimus is right, they did make you take a lot of AP classes too," Bobby adds.

"What are AP classes?" Wheeljack asks.

"AP classes are College-level courses offered to high school. If they pass, they earn college credits for that course." Bobby answers.

"I was glad that the school only allowed one AP classes per semester. I'd get stressed out of a test in one of my regular high school classes. When I took the AP course, my stress levels went through the roof," Tracy says.

"I remember the year we took AP Chemistry. Before the exam a consular had to calm you down after you had a panic attack," Bobby says.

"Was the test that hard?" Acree says.

"Yes. It's scored on a scale of 1 to 5. The score is to show a college or university how capable high school students are of doing the work in an introductory-level course when they get to college. Most colleges only grant credit and placement to students who score a 3, 4 or 5." Bobby explains.

"You forgot to mention the class has 30% more work than a regular high school class," Tracy says.

"That seems like a lot of stress to put on a teenager," Ratchet says.

"It is, but some parents with smart kids want to challenge their children mentally. After taking that one AP classes, I was proud that I was able to handle the extra workload, but it made me realize that I didn't want to go to school to become a doctor. I'd probably make myself sick from all the stress," Tracy says.

"Didn't your parents ever noticed how stressed out you were?" Acree asks.

"Not to mention how tired you must have been having to stay up to do all that extra homework?" James asks.

"No, they always were at work when I got home from school. I managed to get my homework done by 11 o'clock every night, so I at least get about six hours of sleep before I have to wake up for school the next day. I couldn't let any of my grades slip to them a "B' was a bad grade. I had to get A's no matter what," Tracy answers.

"Why did you tell them how you felt about them put all this pressure on you?" James asks.

"I did once, but my parents didn't listen to me. They told me to stop complaining, and were doing this because they cared about my future," Tracy says.

"I think you should try again," James suggests.

"I have no choice, I need to tell them about the dance college in Zandar," Tracy says.

"Tracy, what is going to happen the team if you take that offer and go to that school?" Ashley asks.

"I'm sure that the others can find another person worthy of guarding the silver energem," Tracy answers.

"I know that, but what about our team?" Ashley says.

Tracy lets go of Bobby's hand. They walk over to Ashley. Each put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ashley, I know we made a pact, that we'd stay together as a group forever. But, we all have changed, a lot since we were seven," Tracy says.

"You haven't changed that much. You still look the same, and you still can do a mean puppy face," Ashley chuckles.

"Neither have you, Ashley; you're still the same trouble maker you were when we first became friends. As, for my puppy face, you know what they say "If it ain't broke don't fit it." I don't want to have to say goodbye either but try not to focus on that right now. We still have to save the planet from Snide and Megatron," Tracy says.

Ashley nods. Tracy and Bobby take their hands off Ashley's shoulder. They step back to make a triangle between them and Ashley. Ashely smiles, and they make a first to create a smaller triangle with their hands. Then they say the poem by Travis D. Phillips called "Friendships" while they do the handshake they made up in second grade. After they finished, Tracy and Bobby walk back over to Wheeljack.

"Okay, Trac, where did you learn how to give an inspiring speech like that," Ashley asks.

"I guess some of Optimus' wisdom rubbed off on me I guess," Tracy answers.

* * *

 **AN: So, it Tracy going to study dance at the College in Zandar with Teresa Gonzalez? If Tracy leaves, who is going to be the new Silver Ranger?**


	21. Talking About Mary

Chapter 21: Talking About Mary

 **Thanks to Dragonninja1983 for adding this story to your favorites and for adding me to your favorite author list.**

 **Thanks to hikarumarch for adding this story to your favorites.**

* * *

Normal POV

The Autobots tour of the museum finished in the gift shop. Wheeljack and Bulkhead stop in front of the fragile items. The wreckers carefully pick a cup to look at it. Frist of all Tracy is shocked that the holograms can pick things up since she thought that aren't real people.

"Be careful with those boys. If you drop them, you'll learn the meaning of the earth phrase "You Break it. You bought it," Tracy says.

"Relax partner; we won't drop them promise," Wheeljack says.

"Jackie, you called Tracy your partner. Does that mean you are going to be Tracy's guardian?" Bulkhead asks.

"Yes, Buddy, I am," Whelljack answers.

"Can we not use the term guardian? I mean it's okay for Jack, Miko, and Rafael because they are minors. I'm not a minor," Tracy gently reminds the Autobot.

"What word do you want to use?" Ratchet asks.

"I don't know; once I come up with a better word I'll let you know," Tracy says.

"What about keeper," Ashley suggests.

"Nah," Tracy says.

"What about

Acree stops at the display with jewelry. Ratchet is perusing the bookshelf that has books on all the different exhibits in the museum. He picks up a book on the origin of the human race. Optimus is in front of the souvenir fossil display. "Why would someone buy a fake fossil?"

"Some people like to collect them in their spare time," Tracy says.

Everyone regroups at the entrance after Tracy bought the book Ratchet was looking at before going back outside to the parking lot. Tracy reaches into her purse and takes out a charm bracelet. She slowly puts it on her right wrist.

"It that the charm bracelet that your Aunt Mary bought you for your tenth birthday?" Ashey asks.

"Yup, when I got it. The bracelet only had the teapot charm on it. The rest were added on the birthday every year afterward plus the last one she gave me for graduation," Tracy says.

The graduation is a rolled up diploma with the word "Diploma" on it along with some small engraving on it to look like writing on it too.

"So that bracelet is like a wearable memory bank," Ratchet says.

"Exactly, so in a way if it got lost or broken. It'd be like losing my aunt all over again," Tracy says.

"On the way if your up to it. Would you tell us some of those memories linked to a few of those charms?" Wheeljack asks.

"Maybe some other time, I think I should apologize to my uncle about before," Tracy answers.

"What happened," Chase asks.

"I found out he is dating Jack's mom. I got upset and said some things that were a little uncalled for," Tracy answers.

Matias' POV

June could tell I was nervous because I haven't said a word since we sat down. I've been fiddling with the wedding band on the right hand. I see June's hand on top of mine, so I look up to see a soft smile on her face.

"I take it Tracy overheard our phone conversation while you were at the base?" June asks.

"Yes, and she thought I was trying to replace Mary with you," I reply.

"Tracy is a remarkable young woman. Mary's death has been difficult for her hasn't it," June says.

"Yes, Mary was like a second mom to her. She treated Tracy like she was our daughter whenever my brother would visit," I say.

"Did you two ever try to have a kid of your own," June asks.

"We did, but the doctor told us Mary could never have children after he got tested. Mary wanted our first child to be a girl," I say.

"I'm sorry. When you found out that Tracy was born Mary was ecstatic and rushed to your brother's house to help," June says.

"Yes. Tracy was right about one thing. I haven't moved on since I'm still wearing my wedding ring. I need to take it off if I except to move on with my life," I sigh.

June take her hand away. I'm about to take the ring off when we hear a knock at the door. We get up and walk to it. We see that Jack had come downstairs to answer it.

"Hi, Ms. Darby," Tracy says.

"Tracy, you can call me June, remember," June says.

"Sorry about that force of habit. Uncle Matias, I owe you an apology about what happen before at the base. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that or said those things about replacing Aunt Mary with June. Plus, you still wearing the wedding ring and deciding to date." Tracy says.

"Tracy, sweetheart, you don't need to apologize. I'm the one who should be apologizing. You're an adult I should have trust you enough to tell you the truth about me dating June," I say.

"I know Aunt Mary would want you to be happy, and all. You and June, aren't going to do something crazy like -get married are you?" Tracy asks.

"No, sweetheart, things haven't got that far yet," I say.

"Okay, but you are going on a date aren't you?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, but there is something I'd like for you to hold on to for me," I say.

I take a deep breath and slide the wedding band off of my hand. Then give it to Tracy. I see her face about to turn white like she is going to have a panic attack. She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down before speaking. "Are you sure you want me to have this. You're ready to move on?"

"Yeah, Tracy, I am. I know you'll keep that safe for me till I get home." I answer.

Tracy nods. Then June and I finally leave for our date to the coffee. I feel like a weight was lifted off my heart when I took off the ring today as well as telling Tracy about me dating again.

 _I think I'm going to okay now. Everything is going to be fine from now on I know it._


	22. An Old Friend, A New Ranger Part 1

Chapter 22: An Old Friend, A New Ranger, Part 1- An Internal Struggle

 **AN: Rebellionix Dor, another writer on Quotev, owns Korina. Bband1984 owns Savanna.**

* * *

Normal POV

Three days later, two aliens, Ubobloo and Bojal, that look like an eagle. They have two enormous wings, sharp beaks, and two small, clawed legs, with a huge tail. They spot a 5'7'' eighteen-year-old young women, named Korina, with red hair and amber eyes. She is wearing a magenta shirt with a little bit of skirt with matching pink stripes and Neon colored shoes. Ubobloo swoop down snatches her up and fly off to their nest.

The young woman wants to scream for help but is scared that the loud noise might cause Ubobloo to drop her. Also, she wasn't in the mood to fall to her doom. Meanwhile, at the community center, Tracy hops out of Wheeljack. His holoform is sitting in the driver's seat.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll be done in an hour," Tracy says.

"You're welcome, and have you come up with a different name to call me other than your guardian?" Wheeljack asks.

"How about Robo Body Guard," Tracy answers.

"I'm okay with being called your bodyguard. Leave off the Robo part, I do have a secret identity too," Wheeljack says.

Tracy smiles and closes the door. Wheeljack drives away after he sees her walk inside the building. After Tracy changed into her dancing outfit, she walks down the hallway to where the Dance classrooms are, when she hears "Hurt," by Christina Aguilera coming from the room to her left. She turns toward the source of the sound and sees Savanna doing a lyrical routine. Savanna does a double pirouette. Tracy watches her start lose her balance as she exited. Tracy runs over to Savanna. She catches her before Savanna hits the floor. Savanna opens her eyes and sees Tracy looking down at her.

"Hi, I'm Tracy. I guess you forgot to keep your eyes focused on one spot to keep yourself from getting dizzy." Tracy says.

"Yes, I'm Savanna, it's okay. I thought I was the only other person here that knows ballet," Savanna says.

Tracy helps Savanna stand up. They walk over to her boombox. Savanna turns off the music. Tracy sets her bag down.

"So, how long have you been doing Ballet?" Savanna asks.

"Five years, my mom made me take it," Tracy answers.

Meanwhile, the aliens land Fanshīkafe's roof, a fancy Japanese restaurant that is going to open in two weeks. Korina swiftly kicks the alien that kidnapped her, Ubobloo, in the stomach and back away quickly to get in a better position to defend herself if they tried to attack her. The smaller of the two aliens, Bojal, sees a magenta rock on Korina's wrist.

"Give me that energem off your wrist," Bojal says.

"Yes, Master Heckle is going to give us our freedom when we give it to him," Ubobloo adds.

"One this isn't and Energem. It's my Dino Gem. Second, give up bird freaks! I'm about to go all Dino on you!" Korina says.

"Fine, give us your Dino Gem then," Bojal demands.

"Keep Dreamin, eagle dork," Korina says.

Korina closes her eyes, then makes an illusion of a mouse. She opens her eyes then moves the fingers on her right hand to make it scurry around to distract the aliens. She activates her morpher, and whispers, "Dino Thunder Power Up." The aliens chase the illusion to the heating duct. They watch it up inside then fades away. They realize they've been tricked then quickly turns around and see the Magenta Ranger standing in front of them.

Tracy's POV

I spent the next ten minutes helping Savana with her routine. I liked helping her even though I came here to work on my routine for the talent show. I'm about to start my warm ups when my dinocom goes off.

"Sorry, Savanna, my boss is calling I need to take this," I say.

"I understand," Savanna says.

I leave the room quickly picking up my bag. I head outside and find a safe place to answer my com. I duck behind a bush and take my Dinocom out of my bag.

"Tracy, we got big trouble," Kendall says.

"What;s going on, Ms. Morgan," I ask.

"Some eagle like aliens have appeared," Kendall answers.

"Do you need me to come back to base?" I ask.

"Yes," Kendall answers.

"Okay, I'll call Wheeljack, We should be there in about ten minutes or so," I say.

I put my Dinocom away and walks back inside. I enter the room to see Savannah taking a break eating a granola bar.

"Sorry, Savanna, an emergency came up at work, I need to get going," I say.

"It's okay, thanks for all your help with my routine," Savanna says.

"You're welcome, do you have a phone? I can call you when I get out; maybe you can help me with my routine too," I say.

"Sure, I love to assist you with your routine," Savanna says.

We take out our phones and exchange numbers. Then I go to the bathroom to change and head back outside. I contact Wheeljack to tell him about what I know about the current situation about the alien kidnapping. He tells me that he'll be here in ten minutes. I sit down on the steps to waiting for him. After he arrives, I get inside and set my bag on the floor in front of me. I closed the door and buckled myself in then turn to face Wheeljack's holoform.

"Wheeljack, it would take more than ten minutes to get her from your base. Did you drive the speed limit?" I ask.

"Of course I did." Wheeljack answers.

I chuckle and turn back around in my seat. Then we drive to the museum. I don't understand why Heckle would kidnap a random person off the street just to get our Energems.

I hope whoever got captured; I don't know them. Those aliens would be in big trouble if they did snatch someone I do know.

\+ Three More Energems+

Normal POV

Wheeljack pulls into the parking lot. They get out, and Tracy leads Wheeljack to the loading dock. The wrecker is confused when he sees Tracy climb onto the t-rex head. She pulls on one of the teeth and the trap door open. Then he sees her go down the slide. He runs over to and looks down the entrance.

"Come on Wheeljack, the door will close soon," Tracy shouts.

The wrecker hesitantly climbs into the t-rex mouth and goes down the slide. After Wheeljack gets half way down, he hears the secret door closing behind him. When he reaches the bottom Tracy tries not to crack up seeing him struggle to regain his balance. She turns around and takes her Energem off her necklace. It floats over to its resting chamber. Then they walk over to the others. Kendall brings up the surveillance footage. The Michigan friends eyes widen in shock when they recognize the woman.

"Korina," The friends, state in unison.

"Okay, how do you three know this woman?" Kendall asks.

"Korina was one of our classmates. She graduated with a 3.0 GPA," Bobby says.

"I've tracked the aliens to Fanshīkafe," Kendall says.

"I have a question, how come none else has spotted them? I mean they're huge," Tracy says.

"I guess people have gotten used to alien around here," Chase says.

"That's bad Chase," Tracy says.

"We can discuss that issue later," Kendall says.

"Ms. Morgan is right. Let's use my Ptera zord to get to Korina faster." Ivan suggests.

"Good idea Ivan. Let's go," Tyler says.

Korina's POV

I decide to morph while I had the eagle aliens occupied with my illusion. I also figured bigger of the two is Ubobloo. Plus, he is the one who snatched me. Bojal is the smaller one and didn't seem to be as smart as Ubobloo since he dashed after the illusion first. They seemed surprised seeing another Power Ranger. They also were confused seeing the design of my suit since they kept tilting their heads back and forth trying to get a better look at it.

"Okay, Bojal, I've never seen that costume before," Ubobloo says.

"Yes, the design has too much of the primary color. The white patches are too small," Bojal adds.

"Are you two going to fight me or discuss the design of my suit?" I ask.

"Fight," Ubobloo says.

They are about to charge at me when I hear the sound of a Pterodactyl. I look up to see nine more ranger exit and land around me. A few seconds later we dodge a lightning bolt. After the smoke clears, I see a cat holding a sword and some strange looking creatures that make the Tyrnodrones I used to fight look even more menacing by comparison. I summon my Liop Sais the ends could look like my dinosaur's the Liopleurodon teeth. Then the new Rangers active something called "Dino Steel" then I see their weapons. My favorite is the Silver Ranger's because the blade is so thin it looks like it could slice through three of those weird henchman in a minute.

"Fury, there are ten Rangers. Do you think can defeat all of us?" The Silver Ranger asks.

"Yeah, Blue Dragonfly, just give up Fury," The Orange Ranger says.

"I'll get your energems, this time, Rangers. _Vivix, attack," Fury says._

 _I recognize those voices, Tracy and Bobby can't be Power Rangers, can they?_

 _"Emerald Dragon, Yellow Fox, I'll stay back and come up with a plan to handle those Eagle aliens," The Silver Ranger says._

 _"You got it, Blue Dragonfly," The White Ranger says._

 _I'm not sure what those Vivix can do so, I stayed back too. After I see how quickly the other Rangers defeated them without having to use their weapons that much, I decide to help them since Fury kept calling for more. I charge in and throw my Sais at two of the Vivix in near the Ranger. After they disappear the Red Ranger picks them up and hands them back to me, I put them back on the belt._

 _"Nice throw, thanks for the assist," The Red Rangers says._

 _"No problem, now let's_ make these eagles puke up feathers," I say.

After The Red Ranger and I destroy all the Vivix, the others rangers and I go after Ubobloo and Bojal. I see Fury run past us and go after the Silver Ranger. I notice she is favoring her right arm. I watch the Silver Ranger back up slowly to get away. She stops right before the heels of her boots hit the edge of the roof. I glance back over at the red ranger to him struggling against Ubobloo.

 _Great, I have to choose between the safety of a fellow ranger or beating the alien that kidnapped me._


	23. An Old Friend, A New Ranger Part 2

Chapter 23: An Old Friend, A New Ranger Part 2, - Ranger Back Stories

 **AN: The dialogue about how Korina become friends with Tracy, Bobby, and Ashley Rebellionix Dor gave me all the details I just put them all together.**

* * *

Korina's POV

I throw one of my Sais towards Fury. It hits him, but he manages to get his foot behind the Silver Ranger and trips her. I see her quickly regain her balance to keep herself from falling off the roof. Then does a Balancé before going into a Brisé before landing on the other side of Fury far away from the edge where he cornered her.

Impressive, Tracy, she has more ballet experience than I do. She is an amazing dancer. I wonder if she had told her parents about her dream?

I run over to get my Sai. Then Fury grabs my wrist as he slowly stands up. I turn my head to see the Silver Ranger take out her blaster. Her hands are shaking as she aims at Fury. It's like she is afraid that she might hit me if she takes the shot.

Why is she hesitating? Does she know it's me underneath the suit?

I take a deep breath then shout, "Tracy, just do it."

"Wait, you know it's me?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, now shoot before Fury counterattacks," I answer.

Tracy slowly pulls back the trigger. Two blasts leave the barrel. I feel one hit me because Fury pulled me into its path by yanking on my wrist. Then everything goes black after Fury throws me towards the ground.

Normal POV

Fury slices the other laser blast in half with his sword. Tracy drops her morpher in shock.

 _I just hurt another ranger again. Just like what happened the first time I trained with Ivan using my sword. I knew it I'm not a hero. I'm a monster. The silver energem shouldn't have bonded with me._ Tracy thinks.

Tracy demorphs and falls to her knees. Fury chuckles as he puts his sword away before walking over to the devastated Silver Ranger. Bobby sees that Tracy isn't trying to get away as Fury comes closer to her. He runs over to her and stands in front of her. Then shoots Fury and knocks Heckle's right hand off the roof, demorphs and turns around to face Tracy.

"Bobby, why did you do that? You should have let Fury take my energem. I don't deserve to have it," Tracy asks.

"First, you were in trouble. Second, you do deserve to have to the Silver Energem Tracy. It bonded to you because of your bravery," Bobby answers holding out his hand.

"No, I don't. I just hurt Korina. I'm a monster, and the exact opposite of brave," Tracy says wobbly reluctantly placing her hand in Bobby's.

"You're not a monster, Tracy, I've seen the real you. I know that you're a smart, talented and beautiful woman that is strong enough to handle anything thing that comes your way." Bobby says calmly helping her up.

The others defeat Bojal and Ubobloo. They run over to Tracy and Bobby. Everyone goes over to Korina and bends down in front of her.

"Is she okay," Tracy asks.

"Yes, she's fine," Ashley says checking her pulse.

Tracy lets out a long sigh of relief when they see her start to come around. Ashley helps Korina up. She looks over at the group.

"Hey, Rina, I'm so sorry about what just happened," Tracy says.

"Tra-Tra, I'm not mad. I should be saying sorry to you. I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you to shoot," Korina says.

"That's true Rina. Since when are you a ranger?" Tracy asks.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Korina answers.

Tracy is about to answer her question. They turn around to see the Magna Beam hit Bojal and Ubobloo.

"Tracy we'll handle the giant eagles, you take Korina back to the museum," Tyler says.

"How is going to take me there when we are stuck on the roof of this restaurant?" Korina asks.

"You'll find out, but we have to go," Tyler says.

Tracy and Korina watch the others morph again and call for their zords. Then see them lead the giant eagles away from the building.

"Korina, We are friends, right?" Tracy asks.

"Yes," Korina answers.

"Rina, you trust me, don't you?" Tracy asks.

"Of course I do. So, how are we going to get down, exactly?" Korina replies.

"With a little help from a new friend, that is also my new car." Tracy answers.

"I know you're still in shock from finding out that I'm a ranger in all. But, did you say that your new friend is your car?" Korina says.

"I'll explain everything later. I promise," Tracy says.

+Three More Energems+

Tracy takes out her phone and calls Wheeljack. She explains everything to the Wrecker slowly and also tells him that it's safe for him to transform since there aren't any other humans around. The young women walk over to the edge and look down at the street. Tracy starts to get dizzy when she realizes how high they are. She slowly backs away to keep herself from having a panic attack.

"You still haven't gotten over your fear of heights have you?" Korina asks.

"No, Ma'am I have not. I don't plan on starting now," Tracy jokes.

Korina chuckles. Her eyes light up seeing Wheeljack's vehicle mode is when he pulls up. Then she starts to freaks out when she sees it transform into a giant robot walk up to the building.

"Hey, partner, who is your new friend?" Wheeljack asks.

"Wheeljack, she is an old friend from middle school. Her name is Korina," Tracy says.

"It nice to meet you Korina," Wheeljack says.

"You too, Wheeljack. Wait, did your car just turn into a talking robot," Korina says slowly regain her composure.

"Yeah, kind of cool right?" Tracy asks.

"Yeah, but where did he come from?" Korina asks.

"I said, I'll explain everything back at the museum, just be patient," Tracy repeats.

Wheeljack sets both of his hands down on the roof. Tracy climbs onto his right hand while Korina walks onto his left. Then he carefully lowers them to the ground. Tracy knew that Wheeljack wouldn't drop her, but she was afraid that she might fall. She tightens her grip on Wheeljack's thumb as his hand started to move. When they reach the ground, Korina confidently walks the Wrecker's hand onto the street. Wheeljack looks over at his right hand and sees Tracy tightly holding onto to his thumb.

"Yow, what's with the death grip there, partner? You know that I wasn't going to drop you right?" Wheeljack says

"I know that Wheeljack. I'm not of big fan of heights, that's all," Tracy says.

"How come?" Wheeljack asks.

"Yeah, Tra-Tra, you haven't told me that story either," Korina adds.

"Sorry, I thought I told you the story before. I explain on the drive to the museum," Tracy answers.

Tracy let go of Wheeljack's thumb and walks off of her Autobot partner's hand. Then Wheeljack goes back into vehicle mode. He opens his doors, and they get inside. Korina notices that the steering wheel is moving, but Tracy isn't turning it.

"So, Wheeljack drives the car for you?" Korina asks.

"Yes, sometimes he turns off his controls to let me drive, too." Tracy answers.

A few seconds later they hear "You have an incoming call from your father," coming from Tracy's phone. Korina takes it out and puts it on speaker phone.

"HI, Honey Bear," Tracy's dad says.

"You promised that you wouldn't call me that anymore," Tracy snaps.

"Sorry, I forgot, so how are you doing?" Tracy's dad asks.

"I'm all right, dad. But, I can't talk right now. I'm driving," Tracy says.

"Okay, sweetie, I'll call you back," Tracy's dad says.

After Tracy's father hangs up, Korina turns off the speakerphone before putting it back in Tracy's purse. Tracy lets out a sigh of relief. Then she hears Wheeljack and Korina snickering. The wrecker and Korina stop when they hear Tracy let out a soft growl.

"Sorry, partner, but that nickname is funny," Wheeljack says.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, but he's right," Korina adds.

"So, do you want to hear the story of how I came to apprehensive of heights or not?" Tracy asks.

"Yes," Korina and Wheeljack say.

+Three More Energems+

"Okay, it was at the festival right after first grade. The school rented a climbing wall. I thought it would be fun if Ashley, Bobby and I raced to see who got to the top first." Tracy says.

"So it was a three-person climbing wall," Korina asks.

"Yes, and please keep all your question until the end," Tracy answers.

"Sorry," Korina says.

"So, the workers attached the ropes to our harnesses. When the race started, we were neck and neck. Till I got a near the middle of the wall, I heard a snapping sound and looked up to see the rope broke. Then I looked down and got scared when I saw how high I was. Ashley and Bobby come back down so two of the workers, Olivia and James, could fix the rope." Tracy continues, "I was happy to see them, but after was repaired I still didn't want to climb down. They climbed back down and had to call the fire department to get me down. From that day on I've been afraid of heights."

"How high was the climbing wall," Wheeljack asks.

"Most rentable climbing wall the minimum height is 25 feet," Korina answers.

"The one the school rented was 30 feet tall," Tracy says.

"For a six-year-old, that is high. I'm not surprised you got scared after the rope broke," Korina says.

"Thanks, it didn't keep some of the older kids from laughing at me and calling me a cry baby," Tracy says.

"So how did all you, Bobby and Ashley become friends with Korina?" Wheeljack asks.

"Well, back in sixth grade, it was after gym class in the hallway outside the locker rooms. I just finished changing when nine of the meanest kids in the school came up to me. All of them started telling me that I was ugly and wouldn't have any friends. Then two of them pulled me down to the floor and held me down while the rest started to beat me up. " Korina says.

"Ashley, Bobby and I walked out a few seconds later and knew she needed help. Ashley used all her marital arts skills to get the bullies to back off. Then I helped her up and took her to the nurse's office. While we were walking away, we heard Bobby tell the bullies they should be ashamed of themselves for ganging up on another student like they did." Tracy adds.

Wheeljack pulls into the parking lot. A few seconds after he parked, Optimus parks next to him. He lets Tracy and Korina out before activating his holoform. Korina tries to remain calm seeing the semi and a human standing next to it. She also remembers seeing the Autobot symbol on the grill in the side mirror.

"Wait, there are more of you?" Korina asks.

"Yes, and the human standing next to the truck is a holographic projection that just looks like a person to keep their secret identities well a secret.," Tracy says.

"Tracy is correct," Optimus says.

"Let's head to the base. We still owe Korina a few explains. Plus she still has to tell us how she became a Power Ranger too," Tracy says.


	24. An Old Friend, A New Ranger Part 3

Chapter 24: An Old Friend, New Ranger Part 3, - Korina's Story and Freak Outs Continue

Normal POV

Tracy and the Autobots showed Korina to the base. Korina sits down at the table to wait for the others. After Tracy puts her Energems in the crystal bed to rest, she goes over to her Korina then sits down next to her. A few minutes later, the others arrive they gather around the map.

"So, Rina, how did you become a ranger?" Tracy asks.

"I just moved to Reefside. It was my first day of school I was leaving the principal's office. I see three bullies are picking on a ninth grader, but they stop when they see the Principal Randall walking up, so they ran away. When Principal Randall sees the injured student on the floor, she gives me a detention," Korina answers. "Three other students got detention too, Conner, Kira, and Ethan. The teacher in charge Dr. Oliver. He took us to a museum outside of town. When we got there is was closed. He said if we find anything prehistoric in the area around the museum he will cancel detention for us. While the four of us were walking, we fell into a sinkhole. As we were trying to find our way out we stumbled upon an underground cave that had a lab inside it and the Dino Gems were in the middle of the room. We each took one, and the rest is history,"

"That was the short version wasn't it," Tracy asks.

"Yup, if you want the whole story we'd be here awhile," Korina says.

"So, we have to here the Autobots life story again," Chase complains.

"Yes Chase," Kendall says.

Korina keeps an open mind while she listens to Optimus tell her about their origin, When he finished, Korina takes a deep breath. Then she says, "Let me see if I've got this straight. You've teamed up with aliens from Cybertron just to keep their mortal enemy from getting the energems to power up a doomsday device. The alien robots agreed to have one of their robots stay here to guard us even though you could use your zord to beat these Deceptions? And everyone is okay with this, did I miss something when you explain all of this to me,"

The team sees Ashley slap Korina across the face as she says, "Kor-Kor, relax," The teams' jaw drop but Kendall has a different look on her face anger.

"Ashley, why did you just do that? You should apologize to your friend," Kendall scolds.

"It's okay Ms. Morgan. That's the only way to calm me down when I start to freak out," Korina says.

Tracy and the others tell Korina how they became rangers. Tracy is about to repeat her origin story for the second time and how she meet the Autobots when they hear her ringtone, "You have an incoming call from your father," come from her purse.

"Tracy, how many times has your dad called you this month?" Ashley asks.

"This is the sixth time this month and the second time for today," Tracy answers with a frustrated sigh. "I'll be right back,"

Tracy leaves the group and walks over to the crystal takes out her phone and puts it to her ear. Unfortunately, she didn't know that she pressed the speakerphone button by accident.

+Three More Energems+

Tracy POV

"Hi, dad," I say.

"Hi, Honey Bear, I have great news," Dad says.

"Dad, please stop calling me that," I snap.

"Sorry, sweetie, but Aunt May just 's pregnant," Dad says.

"Please tell me that's it a girl. Even though I'm not a kid anymore, all of the rest of them are boys. I need another girl in the family other than all my Aunts to do girls things with and give advice on how to deal with a father who is a wee bit overprotective," I ramble.

"Sorry, Patricia, they don't know the baby's gender yet. May is only four weeks along," Dad informs.

"Thanks for getting my hope up for nothing," I joke.

"Sorry, but May wants me to help her spread the news," Dad says

"Okay, dad, also could you give a little space and stop calling me so much please," I ask.

"Sure, sweetie, I'll only call twice a month on Sundays," Dad says.

"Sounds good, there is one more thing I'd like to talk to you about me going to Med school," I say.

"Pablo stop hitting your brother. Sorry, Tracy, I've got to go. I love you," Dad says.

I hear the dial tone as dad quickly hangs up.

Little brothers, why did mom and dad decide to have more kids. They're ruining everything. I'm never going to get a chance to tell them about my dream now.

I walk back over to the others and see Chase laughing, and a few of the others are snickering.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Tra-Tra, I hate to say this, but you had the speakerphone on while you were talking with your dad," Korina says.

"Why does your dad call you Honey Bear," Riley asks.

"When I was three I had a teddy bear, Princess Teddy, I took her with me everywhere. One day I figure out how to get the plastic jar of honey down off the counter. I started eating it and ending up getting most of the honey on her. She ended up getting stuck to my dress." I answer.

"So, where are the other Autobots?" Korina asks.

"They are at their base in Jasper," I answer.

"How many members are there on Team Prime?" Korina asks.

"There are four more Autobots. Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead. There area a few human members too. My uncle Matias, Nurse Darby, Her son Jack. Mike and Raphael. Along with Agent Fowler, he is their liaison," I reply.

"You and your fellow Rangers are members of team Prime as well," Optimus adds.

"When do I get to meet them," Korina asks.

"Maybe tomorrow," I answer.

+Three More Energems+

Normal POV

"I'd like to talk to our new friend as well," Keeper says.

Everyone turns around and sees Keeper appear in front of them after the puff of smoke clears. Korina sees an alien that looked like ET except was wearing a red hooded cloak with a belt and is carrying a staff in his left hand. Korina starts to freak out again and decided to use her dino gem power to protect herself as Keeper approaches them.

"He's got a combat staff. Is he going to attack me?" Korina says quickly making an illusion of a brick wall in front of her.

"Kor-Kor, relax, that's Keeper. He's our mentor," Ashley says.

"Ashley, you aren't going to slap me again are you?" Korina asks as the wall slowly begins to disappear when she starts to calm down.

"Nope, since you were able to calm yourself down on your own," Ashley says.

"Ashley is correct; I'm not here to harm you. I'm the guardian of the energems. How were you able to make that illusion before?" Keeper says.

"It's nice to meet you as well Keeper. As for my illusion. I found out after the Dino Gem bonded to me its power joined with my DNA and gave me my powers," Korina says.

Tracy wasn't paying attention anymore. The only thing on her mind is everything that has happened to her ever since the Silver Energem bonded with her. First, she hurt Ivan and Riley when they were trying to help her master her sword. She bruised their wrists when her sword slipped out of her hand while they were teaching her a backhanded swing. Then Chase got hurt while they were practice on the range. One blast from her morpher bounced back towards Chase and grazed his left arm after he jumped out of the way. Now today, she shot Korina and knocked her unconscious. She also remembers getting kidnapped by Knock Out. Then having to rescue her friends after he kidnapped them.

 _The team would be safer if I had Keeper sever my bond to the silver energem right now. That way I can't hurt anyone else or put them in danger._ Tracy thinks

"So what happened during that fight? The surveillance footage got interrupted by intense solar flares," Kendall says.

The Rangers tell Kendall what happened earlier. Bobby looks over at Tracy. He sees her clench her fists, and tears start to well up in her eyes. Then she backs away from the group towards Koda's cave. The team looks over too when her sneaker make a loud squeak as she stops to turn the corner.

"Tracy, why you head to my cave?" Koda asks.

Tracy swallows the thump in her throat, and her voices start to break as a few tears start to roll down her cheeks as she says, "I don't want anyone to see me cry?"

"Why are you crying?" Koda asks.

"Because everything that has happened over the past few day has been my fault. If I did something when Knock Out first attacked me, we wouldn't be in position right now. I've let all of you down. I'm sorry," Tracy says tearfully.

+Three More Energems+

Bobby leaves the group and slowly approaches Tracy. She knows that he wants to comfort her, but she wants to be alone. Everyone watches Tracy continue to walk backward towards Koda's cave. She turns too early and backs into the wall near the entrance to the cave. She winces in pain after her right shoulder hits the edge of one of the stones. Then quickly moves to her right to and stands in front of the entrance.

"Tracy, none is mad at you for anything that has happened the past few days. There is no way any of us could have known any of this would happen," Bobby says.

"Bobby, I know you want to help me. Just leave alone, please," Tracy says tearfully.

"Not going to happen," Bobby says.

Bobby watches the tears continue to stream down Tracy's face as she asks, "Bobby, why are you always the first person to help me whenever my emotions get the better of me?"

"I hate seeing you like this. It breaks my heart. I should have said this before, but I finally realized something that I'm in love with you Tracy Ramirez." Bobby says.

After hearing Bobby's last sentence, the tears suddenly stopped as Tracy starts to feel something she never felt before. A few seconds ago she was surround by a huge cloud of darkness and doubt and. Bobby's words where a beam of bright light that could lead her out to where she belongs. Tracy dashes up to him and gives him a hug. He smiles hugging her back.

"I'm in love with you too, Bobby Drobet," Tracy says.

"I'm never leaving your side," Bobby says.

"It's going tibia okay, now. Trabby is official," Korina says.

Everyone looks over at Korina with confused expressions except for Ashley she was a little mad at her friend for her outburst.

"What is a tibia?" Koda asks.

"Korina, did you have you ruin the moment with that bad pun," Ashley scolds.

"Who is Trabby," Wheeljack asks.


	25. Confidence Rebuilding Part 1

Chapter 25: Confidence Rebuilding Part 1, - Fury's Second Attack

Korina's POV

Bobby and Ashley walk over to us. Tracy sets her head on Bobby's shoulder. He puts his arm around her.

"Sorry, I'll leave the jokes to Tracy," I say.

"Good idea," Tracy says.

"I didn't know you made one of those crazy couple names for us?" Bobby asks.

"Is that who or what Trabby is?" Wheeljack asks.

"Yes, Tabby is a combination of first two letters of Tracy's name and the last three letters of Bobby's," I say.

"It has a nice ring to it," Mal says.

"So, what's your next move, Tra-Tra?" I ask.

"I'm heading back to Jasper." Tracy answers.

"Why," Ashley asks.

"Well, my Uncle Matias lives there. He has me doing some physical therapy with one of the therapist of the hospital he works at I have five weeks left, and I don't want anyone to hear him call me his embarrassing nickname he gave me as a kid. I should get back there," Tracy answers.

"Plus you did get punch by the vivix during that battle with Starscream," Wheeljack adds.

"Okay, but you'll come back when the therapist gives you the all clear, right?" Mal asks.

"I don't know, I've realized that I'm not a warrior. I'm better at planning out attack maneuvers than doing them," Tracy says.

"When we played spies as kids you always helped Bobby and me beat the bad guy," Ashley says.

"Two things Ashley. First, it was a game, so it wasn't real. Second, we aren't kids anymore, and Korina could have been seriously hurt because of me." Tracy snaps.

Savanna's POV

I finished watching the footage from Fury's battle with the Rangers. I know my brother wants the energems, but if Fury got the Silver Energem just because Tracy lost her confidence, it would be a hollow victory. Since he didn't have to destroy her to get it, she would just have surrendered it. I feel awful for her; I can sense that all the guilty she feels from hurting the Magenta Ranger. I can also sense that she's still unsure of her worth on the team or if she even belongs.

"Hello, Savanna, I see you're watching my latest victory against the Rangers," Fury says walking in.

'How is using another ranger as a shield then getting blasted off the roof a victory?" I ask.

"The Silver Ranger will give me her energem the next I see her. She'll be too afraid of hurting someone to fight me," Fury says.

"The energem bonded to her, so there are a few holes in your plan," I say.

"How I test your theory, You are going to meet up with her at the community center again aren't you?" Fury asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"Good," Fury says letting out an evil chuckle.

Tracy's POV

I called Savanna and told her to meet me at the community center in fifteen minutes. Korina asked to tag along that way we could catch up more. Plus, we could do a routine to one of our new favorite songs "What A Girl is," By Dove Cameron.

"We totally should to and acro routine to that song," I say.

"But your right shoulder is injured remember? Plus I haven't taken an Acro Dance class yet," Korina says.

"I can show you some basic moves. Plus there are plenty of moves I can do that I don't need to use my arms for." I say.

"Okay, it sounds like fun," Korina says.

After Wheeljack pulls into the parking lot Korina and I get out. I see he turned on his holoform.

"Wheeljack, why are you coming," I ask.

"I kind of want to see this routine too. Plus, I want to be there to help you just in case something goes wrong," Wheeljack says.

"Fine, let's go," I sigh.

We walk inside. After Korina, Savanna and I change into our ballet outfits, we head to the classroom. Korina and Savanna put their bags down in the corner near the window. Before I set mine down, I take out my speakers and IPod. After I connect my IPod and find my Ballet warm up the playlist I hit play and walk over to the middle of the room. After we had stretched our muscles, we roll out our feet then rolled our ankles. We do a little spin work afterward to open up our hip. Then we walk over to the barre to stretch our hamstrings. I show a few other exercises I did in my Arco class before we started learning any tricks. I walk over to my IPod and turn off the music.

"When are you going to show me some of those moves you promised on the ride here," Korina asks.

"Right now," I say.

"Could I try these moves too," Savanna asks.

"Sure, I'm going to show you how to do a front aerial. You two do know how to do a one-handed and a traditional cartwheel, right? To be able to do and aerial you'll have to have mastered those first." I answer.

"Yup I can do those in my sleep," Korina says.

"Me, too," Savannah says.

"Good, I'll be right back. It better for you to practice on a soft surface." I say.

I motion for Wheeljack to come with me. He and I left the room. I ask the person I charge if they had any extra mats. He said yes and showed us where they were. Wheeljack picks one up, and we head back to the classroom. After Wheeljack put the mat down, I move to the middle of the room. It was hard for me to go slow since I mastered this trick years ago, but I tried my best. I stand on the mat with my legs shoulder width apart and my arms at my sides, take a few running steps. I bring up my launching leg which in my right, plant it, kick up my back leg, quickly swing both of my legs over my head and land on my right leg then stand up straight.

"Wow," Savanna says.

"That doesn't look too hard," Korina says.

\+ Three More Energems +

An hour later we finished working on the moves I could show them without straining my injured shoulder. Korina and I worked on our routine to "What A Girl Is," for ten minutes till we decide to take a short break. Wheeljack leaves to put the mat back to where we got it from while Savannah, Korina and I sit down on the floor near our bags.

"So, Tracy, have you told your parents that you're going to become a professional dance?" Korina asks.

"No, but I've tried several times before graduation," I sigh before taking another big sip from my water bottle.

"Why wouldn't your parents want you to become a dancer?" Savanna asks.

I take another sip of water and swallow it before I answer, "Everyone in my family has a job in the medical field, so the only option I have to do what they want me to do,"

I set my water bottle down just as it touches the floor My Dino Com goes off. I also hear a different sound coming from Korina's bracelet.

"What's with those weird alarms," Savanna asks.

"My dad is still a wee bit over protective. He forgot to our agreement," I answer.

"I just moved here yesterday. I forgot to call my parents after my flight landed like I promised," Korina says.

"I got to take this," I say quickly gathering my things,

"Me too," Korina says picking up her bag too.

We head down the hall to another classroom. I take out my Dino Com while Korina pushes the sides of her bracelet.

"What's wrong Ms. Morgan?" I ask.

"Yeah, I didn't think you figured out how to tap into the communication frequency on my morpher," Korina adds.

"I'll explain everything later Korina. For now, we need your help and Tracy's too. There is an attack downtown," Ms. Morgan says.

"Korina should go I'll just mess something up or hurt someone again," I sigh.

Normal POV

Kendall wants to give Tracy a pep talk to help restore her confidence, but she already hung up. Korina tires to stop Tracy from running away. Her conscience told her that she couldn't call herself a ranger if she didn't help the others defend the city.

"Ms. Morgan, I'm on my way," Korina says.

"Okay, Korina," Kendall says.

Korina finds a sign that lists all the other exits to the building in case of fire. She follows the arrows on the sign and heads off to help the other Rangers. Tracy walks back to meet up with Savanna.

"Sorry, Savanna, I just remember that I have to head to Jasper to visit my Uncle Matias. After he had found out, I dislocated my shoulder after I tried to do a skateboard trick I've been trying to learn for a while. He scheduled me to see one of the physical therapist at the hospital he works at if I don't show up for my appointment he going to be upset," Tracy says.

"I understand, so you'll be coming back won't you?" Savanna asks.

"I think it will be better if I stay there until the therapist gives me the all clear," Tracy answers.

"How long will you be gone?" Savanna asks.

"Five weeks," Tracy answers.

Tracy leaves the room before Savanna has a chance to say another word. Wheeljack follows her outside. They walk over to the car. Wheeljack pushes Tracy out of the way before a bolt of lightning could hit her. Tracy slowly pushes herself to her feet and see Fury standing at the entrance to the parking lot along with some vivix.

"What do you want Fury? I'm not in the mood right now," Tracy says.

"I know, just give me your energem, and I'll leave you alone," Fury says.

Maybe I should give it to him. I mean the way things are going now I'd probably just lose it, Tracy thinks.

Tracy takes the silver Energem off of her necklace. She slowly walks up to Fury. Wheeljack runs up to his partner when he sees Tracy about to hand the energems to the evil cat alien. He leaps into the air and stretches out his arms towards her.


	26. Confidence Rebuilding Part 2

Chapter 26: Confidence Rebuilding Part 2, - Back To Jasper

 **Thanks to Faylax for following me and this story, adding me to your Favorite Authors list, and adding this story to your favorites.**

 **Thanks to Defender54 for adding this story to your favorites.**

* * *

Normal POV

Wheeljack grabs Tracy just as Fury is about to take the energem out of her hand. They roll along the pavement and slam against the car. The Silver energem falls out of Tracy's hand and lands behind the driver's side front tire. Tracy growls as she stands up. She pushes Wheeljack away as he makes sure she is okay.

"Tracy, what were you thinking? Why were you about to give your energem to Fury," Wheeljack asks.

"My energem belongs with someone who is strong enough and built to be a warrior to protect it," Tracy answers.

"I know you've lost your confidence, but you can't give it to the enemy," Wheeljack says.

A few seconds later they see the vivix army approach them. They are closing in fast, so Tracy takes out her morpher. Her nervous hands shake as she raises it to take aim. Her trigger finger is barely resting on it. She slowly closes her eyes and wishes that her blasts make contact then hears Wheeljack groan. Then opens her eyes to see him snatch the morpher out of her hand.

The wrecker spins the barrel to power up the morpher blast. Wheeljack pulls the trigger, and his eyes widen in shock seeing the blast fly towards the vivix. He chuckles watching the vivix fall over then hands it back to Tracy.

"Tracy, morph, now," Wheeljack shouts, as he sees Fury run up to them.

"Bad idea, I'm just going to fail again," Tracy says.

"Just do it," Wheeljack snaps.

Tracy reluctantly takes out one of her Dino Chargers, activates it, slowly inserts it into her morpher and meekly says "Unleash The Power," As she summons her sword, Tracy drops it because she is afraid of what might happen if she tried to use it. Wheeljack picks it up just in time to block Fury's sword from slashing Tracy across the chest.

"Back off Fury, You'll never hurt my partner or get her Energem while I'm around," Wheeljack says.

Tracy lets out a slow, shaky gasp of relief after she sees Wheeljack kick Fury. The kick sends the evil alien flying across the parking lot. Then he gets an idea. Tracy watches as he slashes a triangle in the sky as a pair of wings appear behind him. They watch Fury retreat after he manages to dodge the attack. Tracy demorphs as Wheeljack give the sword back to her.

"How did you know how to that?" Tracy asks.

"I'm not sure," Wheeljack says.

After Wheeljack locates Tracy energem, he walks over to her. She puts it back on her necklace and gets into the car. Wheeljack gets in as well and drives back to Jasper. He tries to start a conversation with Tracy when the silence was getting to him.

"So, what are you going to do while you're in Jasper beside going to your physical therapy sessions?" Wheeljack asks.

"Go to the community center to work on my routine for the talent show," Tracy says.

"I noticed you were limping a bit while we were locating your energem, are you okay?" Wheeljack asks.

"My jumper's knee is acting up that's all," Tracy answers.

"Should you tell your uncle about it," Wheeljack asks.

"I was going to. I'm afraid that my knee might buckle," Tracy says.

Tracy's POV

When Wheeljack pulls into the parking lot, I tell him that I'd call him when my therapy session ends as I get out of the car. I glance down at my right knee and notice that it's swollen. I head inside and walk to the therapy room is. I stop by the information desk to find out where my Uncle is working on today. He mostly works in the ER, but today he's in the Pediatric wing. I look at my watch and notice that I was twenty minutes early for my appointment with Dr. Mccoy. I decide to head to the Pediatric wing to talk to my uncle.

I follow the signs to get to the Pediatric wing. The pain in my knee is starting to get to me when I begin to feel dizzy. I try to catch myself using the railing on the wall, but my fingertips slide along the edge as a fall to the floor. I hear someone calling my name as everything goes black. I was expecting to feel the coolest of the title when I hit the floor. Instead, someone catches me and slowly lower me and set my head on their lap. I open my eyes for a second, and I'm able to make out nurse Karen's face.

"Tracy, sweetheart, I need to stay awake," Karen says.

I blink a couple of times to try to stay awake, but as Nurse Karen helps me up. Another strong dizzy spell hits and things go black again. This time when I wake up and look around to see that, Karen moved me to one of the rooms. I also see an IV needle in my left arm when I look to my right I see my Uncle standing next to the bed.

"What's with the IV needle? Is my jumper's knee that bad?" I ask quickly sitting up.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Nurse Karen just wanted to make sure you weren't dehydrated since you fainted twice," Uncle Matias says, as he gently lays me back down on the bed.

"Was I dehydrated because I don't have a headache," I say.

"Yes, you were Tracy. You probably didn't notice because you were delirious from the pain in your knee plus your 103-degree fever." Uncle Matias says.

"What about my therapy sessions for my shoulder?" I ask.

"I already contacted Dr. Mccoy. I explained to him that you wouldn't be able to make your appointment today, and we agreed that your overall health is more important right now than getting your shoulder back in shape." Uncle Matias says.

"Okay, so how long am I stuck here," I sigh.

"I'd say five hours at the most, but it usually depends on the patient," Uncle Matias says.

"Okay, but could you maybe check to see if my jumper's leg hasn't gotten any worse while I'm here, please," I ask.

Uncle Matias fixes my hair and kisses me on the forehead before he says,"I'll have one of the other doctors check on that after we treat your dehydration,"

"Alright," I say through a big yawn.

"Karen already took a blood sample and sent it to the lab. After she gives some medicine for your fever, try to get some rest. I'll come back to check on you after I finish my rounds." Uncle Matias says.

"Yes, sir," I say.

\+ Three More Energems +

Normal POV

Matias also called Ratchet so he could tell Wheeljack about Tracy's current condition. Wheeljack decided to head back to Amber Beach. He picked up Korina the wrecker hoped that she could help bring Tracy out of her funk. Korina is watching TV in the Autobot base when the communication alert goes off. Ratchet presses a button on the keyboard and Tracy's picture shows up on the screen.

"Hey, partner, so you're all clear to getting back in the field?" Wheeljack asks.

"Well enough to go home yes. Getting back into the field- that's a big no. After I recovered from dehydration Uncle Matias had one of the doctors take a look at my right knee." Tracy answers.

"What did the doctor find out?" Korina asks.

"That it's at stage two, so I can't be in the talent show. Korina, how long have you been at the base?" Tracy says.

"A few hours. I'm sorry Tra-Tra, I know how badly you wanted to perform in the show," Korina says.

"Yeah, now I have to trade that in for a double dose of physical therapy," Tracy sighs.

"I guess you'll have to call your parents and tell them about your dream now," Korina says.

"Maybe later, but there is something I'd like to show all of you," Tracy says.

"What is it?" Korina asks.

"It's a secret, all of you except Ratchet should come along with Wheeljack when he comes to pick me up. I'll fill you in on the way I promise," Tracy says.

"What does Ratchet get to stay?" Korina asks.

"He is my Uncle Partner. Plus, someone still has to monitor for 'Cons," Tracy says.

"Good answer," Wheeljack says.

"Thanks," Tracy says.

"We'll be there in ten minutes," Wheeljack says.

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside," Tracy says.

Tracy hangs up, and the Autobots transform. Korina gets into Wheeljack then they head off to the hospital. After they parked, the Autobots turn on their holoform and walk over to Tracy. Arcee notice Tracy has a strap wrapped around her right knee.

"Is that supposed to help with your jumper's knee?" Arcee asks.

"Yeah, Uncle Matias said its supposed to put through my patella tendon and support my kneecap as well. It is helping a little, but it's still sore, though," Tracy answers.

"Now could you tell us the big secret Tra-Tra?" Korina says.

"Sure, I did promise that I tell all of you about my Aunt Mary. I'm taking all of you this beautiful spot Aunt Mary stumbled upon one day while we were hiking in the forest at Berlin-Ichthyosaur State Park that's about three hours away from here." Tracy answers.

"Tra-Tra, I think we should wait till your knee is better then you can show it to us," Korina says.

"Relax, Rina. I'll get a chance to rest it while we drive there." Tracy says

"Tra-Tra, you are going to make your puppy dog face, if we keep trying to convince you just to head base, are you?" Korina asks.

"I might, Rina," Tracy answers.

Korina sighs in defeat as they walk back to the cars. Arcee sees Tracy about to get on the motorcycle. She puts her hand on Tracy's wrist.

"I don't think so," Arcee says.

"Come Arcee, you'd be doing all the driving," Tracy says looking over at Arcee with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry that's not going to work," Arcee says.

"Fine," Tracy sighs.

Tracy walks back over to Wheeljack vehicle mode. She gets in, and they drive off to Berlin-Ichthyosaur State Park.

\+ Three More Energems +

Three hours later they arrive Tracy pays for the Bots' parking passes. The Autobots activate their holoforms then Tracy leads the into the forest. They get halfway down the path when Korina glances over at Tracy to see that her friend looks like she is about to pass out.

"Tracy, I think we should take a break, you may have reached your body's energy limits. Your body is in recovery mode right now. You're using up a lot of the energy your body wants to use to heal your injuries," Korina says.

"Rina, calm down, I think I know my body's limitations. I'm all right, really, and when did you turn into Ratchet?" Tracy says.

"I'm only saying this as your friend. I don't want your injury to get worse that all," Korina says.

"Korina, trust me walking on my knee won't make it any worse. The only thing that will is if I tried to dance," Tracy says.

Tracy speeds up to get in front of the group again. She didn't want to admit it, but Korina was right about her reaching her limits when a strong dizzy spell hits her. The team watches her start to sway when she begins to lose her balance. Wheeljack runs up to as fast as he when the Wrecker sees his partner falling towards the forest floor. He gets there in time to bend down in front of Tracy to catch her on his back. Tracy's arms fall perfectly across his chest, and her chin lands on his right shoulder.

"Tracy, you alright, Tracy?" Wheeljack shouts.

Tracy slowly shakes off the dizzy spell and opens her eyes then says,"I'm okay Wheeljack. I just lost it for a second that's all, and nice catch by the way,"

"No problem, I think Korina has a point. It would hurt to take a little break," Wheeljack says.

"We can't Wheeljack. We're close once we take a right at the fork up ahead it'll be at the end of the path," Tracy says.

The others run up Wheeljack slowly starts to stand up. He turns around to face them.

"Relax, everyone I just got a little dizzy," Tracy says.

"Tra-Tra didn't your school have you do a project that had you find out what nationalities were on either side of your family," Korina asks.

"I thought your family lives in the US," Bulkhead asks.

"Now they do, but our ancestors lived in countries all over the world." Korina answers.

"They moved to America for a new start," Tracy adds.

"Where did your ancestors come from?" Arcee asks.

"On my mom's side of the family. I found out that I'm 1/4 German, 1/4 Irish and 1/4 Scottish," Tracy answers.

"That would explain why you can be so stubborn in certain situations," Korina says.

"Excuse me that's just a stereotype nothing more," Tracy says.

Tracy lets Wheeljack carry her the rest of the way on his back, so Korina would stop worrying about her. Ten minutes later she hears the others gasps in awe seeing the place where she made so many memories with her Aunt Mary. The hidden gem has two separate waterfalls a smaller one hidden by a tree branch. The bigger one is cascading down a rock face before ending in a small pond.

"You weren't joking this place is gorgeous," Korina says.

"Korina is right, how did your Aunt even find this place," Arcee asks.

"When I was three and a half, Uncle Matias, my parents, Aunt Mary and I came here to have a picnic in the field of wildflowers that this down the left path where the trail splits off. I was excited and ran on ahead of everyone, and I didn't wait for them like they told me too and went down the right path. Then ended up here," Tracy answers.

"Technically you found not your Aunt," Arcee says.

"Yes, but she remembered the way. When we came back her the summer after second grade I forgot how to get back," Tracy says.

"Aw, now, Silver Ranger after today you'll never want to come back here again," Fury says.

 _Come on, universe. I can't reminisce about my aunt for one day without having some evil alien messing it up._ Tracy thinks.

The team turns around to see Fury standing in front of them with an army of Vivix. He fires a bolt of lightning at them. The group dodges it, but the residual energy of the explosion causes Korina to fall off the cliff behind them.

"Korina, no!" Tracy shouts.


	27. Confidence Rebuilding Part 3

Chapter 27: Confidence Rebuilding Part 3, - Knockout's Choice

Normal POV

Tracy knew running over to try to save Korina was a bad idea since her bum right knee. She stands up and takes out one of her dino chargers. Wheeljack and the others finish off the vivix. Fury growls in anger before retreating again. The group sees Tracy toss her Dino charger into the air. A few seconds later they see the Titano zord appear.

Back at the parking lot, Knockout pulls next to a different human motorcycle that parked next Optimus. He activates his new holoform program. Then looks at his reflection in the driver's side mirror. He sees a man in his late twenties. He has short red hair, brown eyes, and a goatee. HIs outfit is a black t-shirt, red leather jacket, and blue jeans. Along with an expensive wristwatch on his right wrist, He was impressed that the program made him look like what the humans would refer to as "hot." Then he heads off to where his scanner said Tracy's energem is.

Meanwhile, in the water, Korina struggles to keep her head above the surface so she can breathe. Her arms start to get tired, and she slowly begins to sink. She starts to have a flashback of the day when she was three at a family reunion at her Aunt Bell's house. She and her cousins figured out how to open the gate in front of the pool. They start to run around it when Korina gets too close to the edge. She loses her footing and falls into the water. She is about to let the darkness overtake her when the Titano zord's head comes into view. It moves around to her back and bites down on her collar.

The team runs over to the cliff edge to see the zord lifting Korina out of the water. It sets her down next to them. Tracy is about to try to walk over to Korina and the others. When Knockout runs up and zaps her with his trusty taser before she had a chance to call for help, then dashes off into the forest back to the parking lot.

"Korina, we should get back to the base. So, Ratchet can make sure you're alright," Optimus suggests.

Korina nods, and Bulkhead helps her stand up. She looks over to where Tracy was sitting and says, "Guys, Tracy is gone."

Wheeljack turns around and sees that Korina is right. The one thing on the Wrecker's mind is, How come Tracy never called for help?

Meanwhile on the Nemesis, Knockout carries Tracy to sickbay instead of to the holding cell like Megatron told him. He lays Tracy down on one of the berths. Tracy shivers when she feels the coolness of the metal when her skin touches it. He adjusts the footrests so Tracy's shoes could sit on them. The medic grabs his scanner and runs it over Tracy's body.

~~Three More Energems ~~

Tracy's POV

I feel the warmth of a scanner beam I thought it must be from Ratchet. I slowly open my eyes but see Knockout looking down at me. I try not to swear when I feel a sharp twinge of pain after quickly bending my right knee when I move away from him.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, fleshy" Knockout says with a smirk.

I look down at my left arm and see a small cut on my left arm right above my elbow along with some blood escaping from the wound. I rip off a piece off the bottom hem my shirt and press it against it to stop the bleeding.

"FYI my human blood is similar to your energon. It needs to be inside my body not leaking from it," I say.

"Got it. Also, I was able to hack into the information on the medical ID necklace of yours," Knockout says.

 _Great now I have to reset the password when I get out of here,_

"So did you tamper with any of my information?" I ask.

"No, I may be a 'Con my dear but I'm not a ghoul," Knockout answers.

"Were you forced to join the Decepticons during the war back on Cybertron?" I ask.

"I'll answer your question after I close the cut on your arm," Knockout says.

"Do you even know how to do stitches? You're an alien medic, not a human doctor." I say.

"Have a little faith in me wrecker's pet," Knockout says.

"Could you call me something else please," I say.

"You did say please, so what would you like me to call you?" Knockout asks.

"My legal name is Patricia, but I don't like it, you can call me either Tia or Tracy," I say.

"Why do you hate your name? It sounds like an excellent name for a human girl," Knockout says.

"Thanks, I guess, but the bullies in school found a way to turn it into a mean name," I sigh.

"What did those bullies call you?" Knockout asks.

"I'd rather not reopen those wounds doctor," I answer.

"Fine, but you should let me get to work," Knockout says.

I look over the edge of the table or whatever the 'Cons call the thing I'm laying on. I wasn't sure if it was my fear of heights or from the amounts of blood, I lost from my cut making me feel dizzy. Either way, I lie back down slowly, but things go black a few seconds later.

~~Three More Energems ~~

Knockout's POV

Tracy faints again. I see her right hand slowly fall to the side and see blood rolling down Tracy's right arm before landing on the floor forming a small puddle. Then I hear the door open and quickly turn around to see Lord Megatron walk in.

"Knockout, why have you brought the prisoner here instead of the holding cell like I instructed?" Megatron asks.

"She is injured. All we would have gotten from her complaints about her injuries instead of the information we need sir," I say.

"Here Knockout put this tracker chip on her, that way we can finally locate the Autobot base," Megatron says.

I wasn't sure if this plan would work since the Autobots shielded their base from us. We sent Makeshift in, but even he could tell us where it is. I take the chip from Megatron then he leaves. I look over at Tracy and see her face has lost a lot of its color. I quickly set the chip down the table then pick of the fabric she was using as a bandage and some to tie around it to keep it in place. I hear her moan as I tied it in place.

 _Come on Knockout. You have to do something now. She could die, but all your tools are for aliens, not humans. Why can I sense a lot of guilt building up inside Tracy?_

I frantically search the human internet for a way to help Tracy and some basic information on human medicine. I locate a store in another city where I can 'get' everything I needed. I walk back over to Tracy. She wakes up and tries to talk.

"Don't say a word save your strength. I'm going to go find what I need to help you." I say.

I reprogram the monitor to read Tracy's vitals then attach it to her before I leave. I come back ten minutes later to see that she has a fever. I know Megatron wants me to put the tracker on her, but there isn't enough time to do that. I get to work and stitch the cut close and hook up the IV bag. I place a cool rag on her forehead to bring her fever down. She slowly opens her eyes.

"Knockout, did you put that tracker on me like Megatron wanted you to do," Tracy asks.

"No, there wasn't time. Your fever kept rising, and you were going into shock from how much blood you were losing," I answer.

"Is that why the room is spinning," Tracy asks.

"Yes, now stop talking you need to rest," I say.

"I was right about you, Knockout. You may be a 'Con, but you do have a good side. Don't be afraid to bring it out more often," Tracy says.

I watch her fall back asleep. I put the blanket over her and the pillow under her head, I 'borrowed' them from that donation box in front of that store I 'got' my supplies from earlier. I start to think about what she said as I get to work cleaning up.

 _Am I meant to be a Decepticon? What is my true purpose?_


	28. Confidence Rebuilding Part 4

Chapter 28: Confidence Rebuilding Part 4, - Wrecker Rescue Mission

Korina's POV

I wake up on a bed inside the Autobot base. When my vision clears, I see Ratchet look down at me. I try to sit up, but he puts one of his hands on my chest to keep me from moving.

"Just relax, I called nurse Darby she says you have to stay here so I can monitor you for signs of what you humans call dry drowning," Ratchet says.

"Okay, but what about Tracy?" I ask.

"Optimus is working on locating her right now," Ratchet answers.

"I bet you're going to ask me why I don't know how to swim," I ask.

"Yes, I thought by your age most humans should have learned how to swim." Ratchet says.

"They are supposed to, but I'm afraid of water. After the first time, I fell in my cousin's pool when I three, and never gone near a pool or any body of water since." I say.

"Have you tried to overcome your fear?" Ratchet asks.

"I've tried, but I should try again. It might just help Tra-Tra get over her guilt about what happened to me back in the fight with Fury in Amber Beach," I answer.

"Why were you in Amber Beach," Ratchet asks.

"I moved to Amber Beach to try to get a job at the museum. I thought it would look good on my college application." I answer.

"Could you skip ahead to the fight with Fury, please," Ratchet says.

"Sure, I was on the way to my interview when I get snatched by a huge eagle-like alien, It and his friend took me the roof of a restaurant. After I had morphed to fight them, Fury showed up." I say.

"Wait you're a power ranger too," Ratchet gasps.

"Yes," I answer.

I finish telling Ratchet the story I let out a big yawn as I feel my eyes begin to get heavy. I hear Ratchet chuckle before he says, "That would explain her actions at the fight Wheeljack told us about at the community center. Now, try to get some rest, I promise that I'll let you know when I find out anything about Tracy's location,"

~~Three More Energems ~~

Tracy's POV

I'm starting to get board since all I can do, is stare at the ceiling of 'Cons warship another problem is there are no tiles on it. All I can do is while I wait for Knockout to return from his meeting with Megatron is consider all pro and cons of going to the school in Zandar.

Pro, I'll get to experience a different culture in Zandar. Con, I'll probably have to deal with snow the winter again. Pro, I'll get to learn dance from on the best dance professor in Zandar. Con, I'll have to save up a lot of money to fly back home for the holidays.

I hear the door open and hope that I can remember my list as the sound breaks my train of thought. I turn my head to the left and see Knockout walk in. I see steam coming out of the bag in his hand.

"So, did you "Borrow" that food from a fancy restaurant in the same city you "Borrowed" all those medical supplies from," I ask sarcastically.

"For your information Queen Sarcasm. I used my holoform and got this food from what you humans call a homeless shelter," Knockout answers.

"What did you tell the person in charge to get the food? I mean there is no way the person would believe you're homeless given how fancy your clothes are," I say.

"I told the person that where you lived caught on fire," Knockout says.

"How do you know where I live?" I ask.

"I don't I just said I overheard some people in line talking their apartment catching on fire and just stated that you lived there too," Knockout says.

"Since the building did catch on fire the records got destroyed along with it, That person could try to call the landlord and once they find out you lied you get in trouble if you go back there again," I say.

"I just won't go to that shelter again problem solved. You should try to eat something while it's still warm. You body still need fuel to help it fight off that infection," Knockout says.

"I'm aware of that my parents do have jobs in the medical field after all," I say.

~~Three More Energems ~~

Ratchet's POV

I try one more time to try to locate Tracy's energem on the scanners. Again, I come up with nothing. Then glance over at Korina resting in her bed, and remember the promise I made to her.

Come on Ratchet; you can't tell her that you failed to locate her friend. There has to something else I can do to find Tracy's signal.

I couldn't believe that I didn't consider this before. If Tracy's energem signal wasn't anywhere on earth the only place, she could be on the Nemesis.

"Ratchet, have you located Tracy's signal?" Optimus asks.

"No, but I have a hunch Tracy has been taken onto the Nemesis," I answer.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Arcee asks.

"I've searched the entire planet to Tracy's energem signal and came up with nothing," I say.

"If she is on the Nemesis, how are we going rescue her?" Bulkhead asks.

"It's simple, Bulk. I'll take the Jackhammer and go rescue her," Wheeljack says.

"You could do that Wheeljack, but the Nemesis is cloaked. We don't know where it is," I say.

"I could locate it by tracking its Ion trail," Wheeljack says.

"That could work, but you shouldn't try to raid the ship by yourself," I say.

"Ratchet is right Jackie, I'll go with you," Bulkhead says.

"Sounds good Bulk," Wheeljack says.

Tracy's POV

I hear a loud thump, and the ship starts to drop. I hold my breath so keep myself from screaming. A few seconds later the alarms go off. I quickly place my hands over my ears to muffle the sound. When the lights in the room stop blinking and I put my hands down on the lap.

I guess we just got hit by a big asteroid or some other form of Space debris. I suppose it's time for Blue Dragonfly to go on a solo mission,

I carefully remove the IV needle along with the heart monitor cable. Then take a deep breath before I jump down onto the floor. When I land, I sharply inhale as my right foot touches the floor due to the sudden rush of pain flowing through my leg then limp over to the wall after I manage to get my purse off of Knockout's lab table. When one of the seeker 'Bots walks in I wait for it to close when there is just enough for me to fit through I tiptoe out of the room I find my way to the bridge and locate a wall to lean up against it to hear what I need to hear.

"That debris caused damaged to several of the major systems," A 'Con standing near one of the monitors says. "Lord Megatron, I'm not sure how long it will take until the ship can fly again,"

I figure that Megatron must be the 'Con in the front of everyone barking orders. Plus, he did look the most menacing of the group. I follow them to another room on the ship filled with stacks of cubes. Most have a blue glow but a few stacks have a purple light coming from them,

"Sir, I'd advise you to use another power source to fuel the ship." Knockout says.

"We don't have time Knockout. The longer we wait, the more time the Autobots will have to plan a counter attack," Megatron says.

Okay, I have to try to contact the others. I hope that Korina still remembers pig Latin.

I find a place to hide and hope that they can't hear the clicking sound as my type my text. I am happy that my phone's battery had just enough juice for me to send it. I put it back in my purse then sneak back to the room in the ship's medical bay.

~~Three More Energems ~~

I manage to reconnect all the medical equipment to myself in the same spot Knockout put them, so he wouldn't be able to tell that I left to go on my little spy mission. I climb back onto the "bed" Knockout made for me. I'm surprised how long that fever-reducing medicine lasted as soon as I lay back down the room starts to spin, and things go black instantly. I wasn't sure how long I was out, but I feel someone shaking me - hard. I slowly wake up and see Wheeljack and my Uncle Matias on his shoulder looking down at me.

"Uncle Matias, why are you here. Aren't you Ratchet's partner?" I ask.

"Ratchet thought Wheeljack and Bulkhead need some human support," Uncle Matias answers.

"We need to get out of here, partner. I'm not sure how much longer Bulk can hold all those 'Cons off," Wheeljack says.

Uncle Matias disconnects all the equipment again, and I slowly climb onto Wheeljack hand. He sets me on his shoulder next to my uncle. I try my best to stay awake because watching Bulkhead take out some 'Con will be the most exciting thing I've seen since Knockout brought me onto the ship. We meet up with Bulkhead, and I see him destroy two 'Cons before he runs up to us is the last thing I remember as things turn black again.

This time I didn't feel someone shaking me to wake me up. I open my eyes and look around then smile when I recognize all the surrounding of the Autobot base. I try to sit up, but Uncle Matias stops me by placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Patricia Maria, you scared me half to death," Uncle Matias says.

"I'm sorry Uncle Matias, but I wanted to show the others that secret hideaway I found in Berlin-Ichthyosaur State Park. I don't remember anything after I used my Titano Zord to save Korina," I say.

"I'm proud of you for being so brave and showing them our special place. You should have waited til your jumper's knee healed and the therapist gave you the okay to return to your normal activity regimen," Uncle Matias says.

"I know," I sigh.

"Just rest, for now, you still have to fight off that infection you got from that cut on your arm. I'll have Ratchet contact your friends to tell them you're okay," Uncle Matias says.

 _I wonder why Knockout just let Wheeljack and my Uncle find me. Not to mention let Bulkhead take out several of their guys and not alert Megatron. Has he decided to change sides?_


	29. Confidence Rebuilding Part 5

Chapter 29: Confidence Rebuilding Part 5, - A New Fear

Normal POV

Wheeljack pulls into the Autobot base and lets Tracy out. She is glad that her right shoulder and knee are back to normal. The only problem she scared to start dancing again. Bobby walks down the stairs from the area with the TV and goes over to her. "So, when does the world get to see your beautiful dancing again?"

"Never. I've decided that I'm going to call Professor Gonzales and tell her that I can't accept it. I'm going to go to Med School like my parents want me to," Tracy answers.

"Am I hearing this right? You're giving up on your dream of becoming a professional dancer," Bobby gasps.

"Yes, I can't risk tearing my ACL. If that happens the only way to fix it is the surgery, and a five to six-month recovery. I had a hard enough time going two weeks without dancing,"

"You're just afraid of hurting your knee again when you do your jumps,"

Tracy nods. Bobby takes hold of her wrist and guides her over to the stairs leading to where his laptop is. She sees his go onto YouTube and looks up "Can I Have This Dance."

"Bobby, you don't know how to Waltz do you?"

"No, but you learned how at Cotillion didn't you,"

"Yes, but I had a terrible partner. He dropped me during the dip,"

"That won't happen this, promise. So, how about we tackle your fear together,"

Bobby pressed the keys, and the song starts to play through the speakers on the big computer. The 'Bots see the humans start to dance around the room. As the song fades out, Tracy realizes that she and Bobby are close enough to share their first kiss. She watches him slowly lean in, and their lips were inches away from touching when they hear Bulkhead honks his horn.

 _Rats, when am I going to have my first kiss,_ Tracy thinks.

They quickly back away from each other since they weren't in the mood to explain what a kiss means to the 'Bots. Wheeljack walks over to them. He sets his hand down in front of them. They climb his arm to sit down on his shoulder. Tracy reaches into her purse and takes out the key chain her cousin Matthew gave her the day he left to go to Afghanistan. It has an eagle and the American flag on it. Tracy closes her eyes as she holds it against her heart.

Bobby looks over his girlfriend and sees a sad expression appear on her face as she opens her eyes,"You wish Matthew were here right now, don't you?"

"Yeah, Matt has a knack for rebuilding confidence in others," Tracy sighs.

Tracy's POV

I see Miko sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder as Wheeljack rejoins the group.

"Where is Matthew," Wheeljack asks.

"He joined the Air Force two years ago. He left to serve his second tour in Afghanistan last year,"

"Isn't Matthew the one who thought you to be a sharp shooter," Wheeljack asks.

"Yes,"

"Why did he decide to join the Air Force instead of the Army?" Miko asks.

"He loved flying. Plus, he wanted to serve his country, and joining the Air Force let him do both,"

"Doesn't he usually call you?" Miko asks.

"He's old fashioned. We send letters back and forth. I haven't got one in a few weeks. I know he's busy, but I normally get one by now. Another part of me keeps focusing on the worse case scenario,"

I start to put the keychain back in my purse, but it slides off my finger tips then drops to the floor. It's about to hit the floor when we gasp in disbelief seeing a 12 week old Labradoodle puppy with apricot wavy coat run up and snatch it in its mouth. Wheeljack kneels down, and I jump off his shoulder then land on my left knee. It feels strange, but I ignore it. Then the puppy walks up to me. I hold out my hand to let the puppy sniff it before I pick up my keychain. It sniffs my hand and wags its tail happily.

I hold my hand palm side up and it opens it mouth to let the key chain fall into my hand,"Thank you little one," After I put the key chain away, the Labradoodle jumps into my arms. Then I turn around to face the group.

"How did it find the base," Bulkhead asks.

"Sorry guys, I guess after all these years stay animals are still able to track me down,"

"I think this one can't be a stray," Bobby says.

"Yeah, its way to used to being around people. I think I should take to the animal shelter to see if anyone has lost a pet,"

"I'll go with, that puppy is so Kawaii," Miko says.

"That means cute, right?"

"Yup, so let's go," Miko says.

Bobby's POV

After BUlkhad and the girls left, I take out my phone. I decide to call Agent Fowler to see if he can help me out with my special mission.

"Agent Fowler, Bobby you know this isn't a casual line?"

"I know, but this is important. Do you think that General Bryce could contact the Air Force base?"

"How come?"

"Tracy's Cousin Matthew is in the Air Force. I thought he could help us out with Tracy's confidence issue,"

"I'll go see him right now, but I'm not making any promises alright,"

"Okay, thank you, Agent Fowler,"

I hang up and put my phone back into my pocket.

"Did you call Agent Fowler to see if he can bring Matthew home?"

"That's the plan Wheeljack. I hate seeing Tracy like this,"

"Are you doing this as her friend or because you two are a couple now?" Arcee asks.

"A little bit of both Arcee,"

Normal POV

Bulkhead pulls into the Jasper Animal shelter's parking lot. He parks in a space close to the door that was next to the Handicap puppy climbs onto Miko's lap. "Miko, why don't you watch her for a second, while I make sure that is still open,"

"You got it," Miko says.

Tracy gets out and walks up to the door. She reads the sign on the wall next to it.

Shelter hours

Monday - Friday 11am - 7pm

Saturday and Sunday 10 am - 6:30 pm

Tracy takes out her phone and sees that it is 7:05. She turns around, puts her phone back in her pocket before walking back to the car. She gets inside and looks over at Miko.

"I guess she'll have to come home with me," Tracy says.

"Shouldn't we at least give her a name?" Miko asks.

"It sounds like a good idea to me," Bulkhead adds.

"I know we should, but once we name her. We'll get attached to her, and it will be harder to give away when I bring her back to the shelter tomorrow," Tracy says.

"I'm sure my host parents won't mind. If I explain that she'll only be there for the night, Miko says.

"I guess that could work too, but only if they agree," Tracy says.

~Three More Energems~

Bulkhead drives back to the base. Tracy and Miko get out. She takes the puppy to the resting area and sits down on the couch. It lays down on her lap while she calls her host parents. Tracy walks over to Bobby. She sees him trying to keep himself from smiling.

"Bobby, what's going on?"

"Just a little surprise to help bring you out of your funk,"

"What kind of surprise?"

"A surprise that needed my assistant to pull off," Agent Fowler says. "Tracy, I believe that you know my guest Airman Cunningham."

Tracy looks up towards the elevator. She watches the doors slide open. The Autobots see Tracy try her best to hold back the tears of joy and hiding her huge smile behind her hands when she sees her cousin Matthew exit the elevator. The happy tears start to escape from her eyes as Matthew walks down the stairs. He stands at the bottom. They hear Tracy happily shriek her cousin's name as she runs over to him. Then they share a welcome back hug.

"When I didn't get a letter in a few weeks I thought you..." Tracy says through her tears.

"Sorry, Patricia, I wanted to surprise you when I got home,"

Tracy happy tears stop flowing, and starts to softly chuckle as she lets go of her cousin,"You always like surprising people,"

After they back away and walk over to the Autobots. Agent Fowler joins the group as well. Matthew sees his cousin kiss Bobby on the cheek then Bobby puts his arm around her shoulder. Tracy sets her head on Bobby's shoulder.

"So, Patricia, when did you and Bobby become a couple?" Matthew asks.

"I have a better question why do you let Matthew call you Patrica?" Wheeljack adds.

"Well, Matt, we've been going out for a six weeks." Tracy answers. "To answer your question Wheeljack, Matthew isn't into the nickname thing. So, he, Uncle Matasis, and my parents are the only people who can call me Patricia,"

"So, Patricia, how about you and Wheeljack give me a tour of the base?" Matthew asks.

"Sure," Wheeljack and Tracy answer.


	30. Another Autobot?

Chapter 30: Another Autobot?

 **Thanks to tfanfanimefan for adding this story to your favorites.**

 **Thanks to grimlock987 for following and for adding this story to your favorites.**

* * *

Normal POV

"Sounds great," Matthew says. "Let's get started then, Patricia."

"Before you go, I think we should give a name to our cute four-legged intruder," Miko says.

"I take your host parents are okay with having another guest stay with them," Tracy asks.

Miko nods. The puppy jumps out of her arms and runs over to Tracy. It playfully tugs at the cuff of her capris. Matthew bends down to let it get to know him. A few seconds later it jumps into his arms and tries to tug off some badges from Matthew's jacket.

"How about we call her Shadow," Miko says.

"Sounds good," Tracy says.

Ten minutes later Wheeljack is finishing up giving Matthew his tour of the base. He and Tracy are sitting on his right shoulder. The only problem is that Tracy hasn't said a word since the tour started. Even though Wheeljack knew the base better than she did the wrecker thought she would at least help him out a bit Especially when he decided to "pretend" to say the wrong thing but she remained quiet. "Okay, partner, what's with the silence treatment?"

"Yeah, Patricia, I was expecting for both of you to give me the tour,"

"Sorry, you two, I guess I have a lot on my mind,"

"So, what's on your mind Patricia?"

Tracy swallows the lump in her throat and lets out a long sigh before she tells her cousin everything that has happened to her since she found the Silver Energem and met the Autobots. She gets halfway through her story when Matthew see her hands start to shake and tear start to form in her eyes. He puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer to him to give her a hug as she finished her story.

Matthew uses his free hand to dry the tears from Tracy's eyes as she calms down, "Patricia, you haven't lost your confidence,"

"What do you mean?"

"You're afraid of failing the other Rangers and in turn the planet. So, subconscious you've decided to quit to keep yourself from making another mistake."

"How am I supposed to get over my fear,"

"You need to get back out into the field," Wheeljack says.

"Wheeljack is right. Patricia, you have to get back out there."

"That's not such a good plan you two,"

"Patricia, I know you scared. The longer you keep procrastinating the hard it's going to be,"

Tracy pushes her cousin away and lets out a long sigh in defeat knowing that her cousin is right- like he always is. "Fine, but that's a little easier said than done, Matthew. Amber Beach hasn't had an alien attack in weeks, so I can't exactly help the Rangers in any way."

"You could use your sharp shooting skills to help Team Prime scramble some 'Con circuits,"

"That could work, but we' should ask Optimus if he is okay with this plan. He is team leader after all,"

Tracy's POV

Wheeljack walks back to the main room. We arrive to see Raf put up a picture he located on a conspiracy website on the big computer screen. The image quality is so bad it looks like a five-year-old took the photo instead of an adult. "So, are you sure that blob isn't just the person's fingerprint?"

"No, Tracy, it's an escape pod," Ratchet answers.

"So, who's side does it belong too?"

"We have to go into the field to find out," Optimus answers.

"I'll program a ground bridge portal," Ratchet adds.

"I thought I could take along to help out. My morpher does pack a strong punch,"

"Not to mention your laser sharp aim makes for a good combination too," Arcee adds.

"Tracy, you may join us, but if things get too dangerous you will take cover," Optimus says.

"Yes, sir,"

"Ratchet, if these is an Autobot inside, please bring the medical kit,"

Ratchet activates the ground bridge. The 'Bots go into vehicle mode. I get into Wheeljack, and he drives into the portal. He lets me out before he changes back to robot mode. He picks me up and puts me on his shoulder. Then the team easily finds the pod due to the path of energon leaking from the pod's fuel tank. Wheeljack walks up to it. He kneels down and lets me wipe off the dirt. Then we see the Decepticon logo. "It looks like whoever was inside busted its way out,"

The next thing I see is laser blast coming at us. The team turns around to see a bunch of 'Cons and some flying ones that look like giant flies. We take cover behind some rocks. Wheeljack sets me down on a smaller rock next to him.

"I take it the one's with wings are Inceticons,"

"Yes,"

"I thought you said that is an escape pod not a clown car,"

One of the flying beetles transforms to a robot and attacks Optimus. I take out my morpher and take a few shots. I groan as my blasts hit everything but the 'Con. I look to my left and see Ratchet get pinned by another insect-bot. I visualize a laser tag vest on the 'Con's chest and pulls the trigger on my morpher again. This time the blast hits it square in the chest. It moans, and its optics flicker then turn off as if falls to the ground. I see some blue laser blasts fly past my face, so I turn around to see another robot running up. "I've got this human,"

This new 'Bot did have some skills. My eyes widen in shock when one of its laser blasts hits the energon leak. Optimus tells everyone to run away. Wheeljack picks me up and runs over to another bunch of rocks that is far enough away from the escape pod. After the smoke clears, I jump off Wheeljack's shoulder and look around to see blue flames covering all the trees. I turn around to face the group.

"Okay, Mr. Showoff, torching that energon could have killed all of us," I snap.

The new bot walks over to me, "I didn't know that humans even knew we are,"

"I do, so do you have a name Mr. Showoff,"

"Yes, it's Smokescreen,"

"Thank you, for your assistance Smokescreen, Optimus says. "Your quick thinking to be commended,"

I notice Smokescreen begin to act like a fanboy when he sees Optimus picks me up and put me on his shoulder. "Hold on your friends with Optimus Prime. The Optimus Prime,"

"Yes, Smokescreen,"

Smokescreen regains his composure when he shakes Optimus' hand. "So, how do we know Smokescreen is a spy sent by the 'Con so they can find the location of your base?"

"Tracy has a point Optimus," Ratchet agrees. "We can't just bring him back to the base,"

I look at Smokescreen left shoulder and see an Autobot insignia, but it has a wing pattern coming from either side. "What's with the wings on Smokescreen's Autobot logo on his left shoulder?"

"That means Smokescreen received his training from the elite guard back on Cybertron," Optimus answers.

"What is the Elite guard on Cybertron like is it ?"

"They are a group of highly trained Autobot Miltary Force who has specialized training in a particular area and is only called upon when things are dire," Optimus explains.

"Most of the recruits got to become soldiers and fight for the Autobot cause, but I was ordered to do security detail at the Icon,"

"What is Icon is like the Library of Congress here on Earth?"

"Yes, Icon is our hall of records on Cybertron," Optimus answers.

"I mean historical documents from your planet are important for its history and all, but if these was a war going on guarding them seems kind of mute,"

"I was protecting Alpha Trion,"

"Who is Alpha Trion?"

"He is the master Archivist," Optimus says.

"I wasn't too excited about babysitting the Old Bot when I'd rather be out in the field battling the 'Cons,"

I see the others have looks of disappointment on their faces after hearing Smokescreen's last remark. "If Alpha Trion was like an Elder on your planet you should show a little more respect there Smokescreen,"

"Sorry everyone, but he was a great teacher,"

"What else did Alpha Trion do besides be an Archivist,"

"He petitioned Halogen and the high council to make Optimus a Prime,"

Optimus walks over to Wheeljack. He takes me off his shoulder and sets me down next to my partner's right foot. Then he puts his finger to his com-link, "Rafael, activate the ground bridge,"


	31. Not Low Profile

**AN: I told myself I wasn't going to follow any episode from TF Prime, but I hit a brick wall for ideas. This story will end with the last episode of season two of TF Prime.**

* * *

Normal POV

Back at base, Miko's excited to meet the new Autobot. Smokescreen relates the story of the last days of Iacon and how he was captured by Decepticons during the siege, before escaping from a Decepticon transport ship in an escape pod. Smokescreen thinks with him there they'll have the war ended in no time, and Bulkhead drags himself in to show the newcomer how the war is going. Miko volunteers Wheeljack and Tracy to show Smokescreen around.

Wheeljack and Tracy show Smokescreen around where they stored the Cybertronian relics and Airachnid. They group returns to hear Bulkhead complain that they are replacing him with Smokescreen.

"Bulk, Smokescreen just got here. He still needs more training till he is ready to go out in the field, right Optimus?" Tracy asks.

"Tracy is right Bulkhead," Optimus says.

"Plus, you are a team. The more members you have will help you end this are once and for all, won't it?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, Tracy. Bulkhead, we need to working alongside Smokescreen," Optimus says.

"You're supposed to fight the 'Cons not each other," Tracy says.

Raf finds the same Red Energon photo that Starscream did. Smokescreen's keen to go out on the mission, but the others point out his need for training and an alternate mode.

"If you want Smokescreen to find a vehicle mode that won't make him a target for the Decepticons. I think he should head somewhere else other Jasper. It's too small to find an appropriate car to keep a low profile," Tracy says.

"Where do you suggest I go to find my new wheels?" Smokescreen asks.

"How about Michigan and scope the highway from the forest," Tracy answers.

"It is going to be dense enough to hide me?" Smokescreen says.

"It is," Tracy says.

Tracy gives Ratchet the coordinates of the forest where she and her friends explored when their families went camping when they were kids. Ashley and Bobby's eyes light up when they see the map.

"Hey, that was the forest we explored that summer after first grade when our families went camping," Bobby says.

"You got it," Tracy says.

"I did find out if you go deep enough it leads to a ledge that overlooks the highway," Ashley says.

"Yes, you did Ashley. When we got back our parents gave a rope to tie to a tree near the entrance so we wouldn't go that deep again," Tracy says.

"Can I come too," Ashley asks.

"As long as you promise not to find a hive of bees and bat at with a stick till they swarm," Tracy says with a sly smile.

"I promise," Ashley says.

"Wheeljack, do you want to come too since we're partners," Tracy says.

Wheeljack nods. Ratchet opens the bridge then the group walks over to the portal. The girls feel a bit a nauseous as they exit.

"Hey, Tracy, do you feel like your inside are rearranging?" Ashley asks.

"Yes, and my bones are vibrating too," Tracy answers.

"I guess I should have Ratchet mentioned that you might feel that way since it's your first time using the ground bridge," Wheeljack says.

"Ya think," The girls state in unison.

They arrive at the cliff and the group lies down. They watch the cars pass. The first car to pass is a pickup truck. The next is a cement truck.

"Tracy you said there'd be cooler cars here," Smokescreen complains.

"Be patient Smokescreen something cooler with pass by any second now," Tracy says.

Right on cue, a low loader carrying two race cars drives past. One car is green with big number three on the door and has some advertisements on it from Cheerios, and other Michigan founded companies. The other is white Indy 500 McLaren MP4-12C race car with double 38's on the sides.

"I think I found my vehicle mode," Smokescreen says.

"Smokescreen. Low profile means to blend in easily. Your choice would stick out like a sore thumb while you drive through Jasper," Tracy explains.

Smokescreen ignores Tracy and scans the vehicle before it was out of rage for his T-cog to register. Tracy shakes her head in disbelief seeing Smokescreen transform into a racecar.

Meanwhile, Prime, Arcee, and Bumblebee arrive at the dock where the Red Energon's been moved and discover Starscream is already there. The Decepticon activates the Apex Armor, and Optimus sends Arcee and Bumblebee to get the energon while he takes on Starscream. He reports back to base what's happening. Having dealt with Optimus, Starscream climbs the crane after Arcee and Bumblebee.

The group returns to the base in time to hear Optimus' request for backup. Tracy is still upset the Smokescreen didn't listen to her while they were finding his vehicle mode. Bulkhead keeps bugging Ratchet to let him help, but Ratchet ignores him. Ashley is sitting on Smokescreen's shoulder. He whispers his plan to Ashley.

"Let's do it," She whispers back.

Tracy turns are to see that Ashley and Smokescreen are missing. She and Wheeljack go looking for the duo. They find them in the storeroom and see Smokescreen pick up the phase shifter.

Meanwhile, Starscream reaches Arcee, only for Optimus to punch him right off the crane. Starscream tries to grab some of the Red Energon on the way down, breaking off a chunk. As Optimus starts hauling up the basket with the energon in it, Starscream grabs the bottom of the crane and tips it. He's interrupted by the arrival of Smokescreen through the GroundBridge. Using the phase shifter, the new Autobot kicks Starscream right out of the Apex Armor. While Smokescreen stands triumphant, Starscream fires off a missile at the crane, the ensuing explosion destroying the Red Energon meteor. Though the Autobots atop it survive, Starscream gets away with a chunk of Red Energon he broke off.

After they return to base, Smokescreen returns the phase shifter and the Apex Armor.

"Tracy, didn't you explain to Smokescreen what low profile means?" Bobby asks.

"I did Bobby, but it went as well as anytime I tried to explain anything to my cousins at the last family reunion. They just ignore me because I'm a girl and my opinion doesn't matter," Tracy says.

"I'm sorry Tracy. I was excited that's all," Smokescreen says.

"It's fine Smokescreen," Tracy sighs.

"He did steal the Phase Shifter," Wheeljack adds.

"I didn't steal it I just borrowed it," Smokescreen argues.

"That plan you came up with was too risky, so Ratchet sanctioned it. There is a standard procedure that must be followed by every member of the team, right?" Tracy says.

"Yes we do, but the kid is a quick study," Wheeljack says.

Optimus officially welcomes him to Team Prime. Bulkhead looks on sadly, and though Miko tries to give him some encouraging words, he turns and limps back down the corridor.


	32. Tracy Dances Again

Normal POV

Wheeljack pulls up to community center in Amber Beach. Tracy and Bobby get out. Savanna greets them as they walk trough the door.

"Hey, Tracy, who's the boyfriend?" Savanna asks.

"HI, Savanna, his name is Bobby," Tracy answers.

"It's nice to meet you," Savanna says.

"Same here. The only problem is Tracy refuses to dance," Bobby says.

"Is she scared that she'll injure her knee again?" Savanna asks.

"You got it," Bobby says.

"Bobby, what part of "Never going to dance again," didn't you understand." Tracy snaps.

"The 'Never going to dance, part. I know how much you love to dance," Bobby says.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Ratchet and Miko are trying to encourage Bulkhead to keep up his recuperation, despite the Wrecker's belief that he is being replaced. Smokescreen suggests he uses the Apex Armor for extra strength and power, but Bulkhead sees it as a crutch and knocks it aside, causing it to damage the computer system. As Ratchet grumbled over the negative atmosphere, Jack talks with Raf on the phone and is surprised to learn that Raf's been grounded for his slipping grades.

Meanwhile, at the community center, Bobby, and the girls head to one of the classrooms. Tracy hands Bobby the speakers from her bag she brought with dance gear. She changed into her ballet tutu but leans up against the wall after she warms up her muscles. Bobby goes over to the speakers and changes the song to "Can't Stop The Feeling." Bobby dances up to her and holds out his hand. She knows what he is planning since this song is her jam. She shakes her head no. Bobby takes hold of her wrist and drags her onto the floor. When the song goes into the second verse Tracy slowly starts to dance. She does a few Pirouettes before taking a few steps back so she could do an aerial.

Back at the base, Agent Fowler briefs the Autobots on the theft of the Project Damocles satellite apparently by Breakdown assisted by a human whom Fowler believes is Silas. Ratchet firmly dismisses the idea of Decepticons and humans pairing together, rebuffed only by Jack's reasoning of the alliance working for the Autobots. Then Fowler briefs the Autobot base ends, the Autobots realize they must protect the satellite's interface codes, currently stored on servers in Colorado.

Soundwave has already gotten to the Colorado base, clearing it using a recording of Fowler's voice, and by the time the Autobots get there, the place is already heavily guarded by Decepticons. His first shot narrowly misses Smokescreen, and Optimus Prime contacts base for backup. Bulkhead is ready to go, but Ratchet stops him as Optimus asks Ratchet if he can deactivate the satellite.

Tracy's POV

Bobby replays "Can't Stop The Feeling" three more times before we take a break. Savanna and I slowly sit down on the floor next to the speakers.

"You were amazing as usual," Savanna compliments.

"Thanks, but there is one more hurdle that I need to clear,"

"What's that?" Savanna asks.

Bobby walks over to us and hands a bottle of water to us.

"She still has to tell her parents that she want to become a professional dancer and about the offer she got from a college in Zandar," Bobby says.

"What did the school offer you?" Savanna asks.

"Teresa Gonalez. The Dance professor at the Zandar College. She said that she'd been searching the globe to find one talented dancer to study with her and one day become her replacement," I answer.

"Why wouldn't your parents want you to become a professional dancer?" Savanna asks.

"They want me to become a doctor or nurse like them," I reply.

Normal POV

While the Autobots try to keep Soundwave distracted, Bulkhead attempts to talk Ratchet into sending him to help. Ratchet finally concedes but has his own ideas. While Raf works on the way to crash the satellite and Fowler try to work out a way to get to the toilet without Raf's mom seeing, the Decepticons detect Raf's hacking attempt. When they track the source to Jasper, Megatron sends Cylas to deal with the matter, despite Cylas's chagrin. Cylas soon hauls up outside Raf's house and takes aim, only for Bulkhead to come barreling down the street and slam him into a nearby drainage canal. After a tense reintroduction, Bulkhead realizes his opponent is not Breakdown — and is shocked to find that it is Silas/Cylas operating the Con's body. The pair start fighting, but Bulkhead's weakness quickly begins to show.

Ratchet contacts Optimus who is still running from the Damocles beam, to report that Bulkhead needs backup. Indeed, the Wrecker is still not operating fully and not doing well against Cylas, but the addition of Smokescreen to the fight helps. Megatron, impatient at Cylas's failure, orders Soundwave to target the source of the hack. The Autobots take advantage of the cessation of the Damocles attack to try to storm the command center. The kids, meanwhile, see that the satellite has moved and is now aiming at them. Raf manages to get the satellite's thrusters under his control, and the shot does little more than knock the corner off the KO Burger sign before the satellite starts reentry. Their celebration is interrupted by Raf's mom, but luckily they break out the "study group" defense. Meanwhile, the Autobots break into the command center in time to see Soundwave leaving. Elsewhere, Cylas begins to lose his fight, and Megatron calls him back to the Nemesis. Bulkhead and Smokescreen see the satellite's reentry and congratulate each other.


	33. Smokescreen's Training

Normal POV

Smokescreen and Bumblebee race down a Nevada road in search of an energon signal. Though Bumblebee tries to encourage Smokescreen to slow down, the rookie breaks the speed limit and almost runs into another vehicle. The driver jumps out to threaten Smokescreen, who promptly transforms and threatens him back. Bumblebee transforms to stop Smokescreen, and the truck driver takes the opportunity to snap a picture of the pair. Back at base, Jack locates the picture on the Internet and says Raf can deal with it later. The other Autobots lecture Smokescreen about the concept of secrecy and Optimus Prime says they need to help Smokescreen acclimate to Earth through learning about human society. Jack and Tracy are duly assigned to help Smokescreen and the pair head out, though Arcee complains that she thinks Jack and Tracy will be at risk because Smokescreen has the most obvious alternate mode ever. 

Smokescreen drives through Jasper. The duo tries to educate Smokescreen on traffic lights, though Smokescreen is unable to stop joking around. They get to, and intersection and Smokescreen tries to beat a yellow light. It changes to red before he gets up to it. So, he hits the breaks, and the duo gets jerked forwards and slam into the back of their seat as he stops inches before the white line on the road.

"Smokescreen you could have broken our necks," Jack snaps.

"Yes, we humans have a term for what just happen it's called whiplash,"Tracy snaps.

"Sorry, guys, just trying to make things more interesting," Smokescreen says.

Jack lets a long sigh. Tracy looks over her shoulder and sees a blue Ford Fiesta pull up next to her.

"Hit it Smokescreen," Tracy says.

"Sorry Ma'am the light is red, rolls and that means stop, right?" Smokescreen says.

Tracy tries to roll up the window, but the driver already rolls down the passenger side window.

"Patricia Ramirez, it that you. I never thought I'd see you driving a race car. You have changed since we graduated," The driver says.

"Hello, Tomas Fernandez, are you still toying with girls hearts just to get the girl of the week to go out with you?" Tracy says.

"No, I'm not that same person I was in high school honest," Tomas says.

"Tracy, the light's green," Jack says.

Smokescreen speed off and Tomas's eyes widen in shock as he sees Tracy drive off.

"So, who was that Tomas Fernandez dude?" Smokescreen asks.

"You are a bad listener, aren't you? We went to school together. He treated me how you and the Autobots would say like scrap," Tracy says.

"What did he do?" Smokescreen asks.

"He wanted to go out with another girl in our class Alberta Byrd to go out with him. Apparently, he had this five-part plan to impress her. I was the main component in part four." Tracy answers.

"So, I take it part for was to ask you out. Then have Alberta see you two together so she'd see how great he is with the ladies to make her jealous and ask him out," Jack says.

"Exactly, she ended up asking him out on Prom night. I'm sitting on my couch waiting for him to pick me up. When I get a text saying 'Thanks for all your help Patricia, now that Alberta sees what a great guy I am I don't need you hanging around me anymore. We're not a couple anymore. I guess I'll see you in school on Monday, peace out,' I wanted to call my friends, but they were already at the dance." Tracy answers.

"Have you told them about what happened?" Jack asks.

"No, they just think he stood me up since they just saw him show up to the dance with Alberta," Tracy answers.

"You should stand up for yourself," Jack says.

Smokescreen soon talks Tracy into some retribution. They go to the KO Dive in to grab some food and to wait for Tomas to show up. Two minutes after they finished their food Tomas pulls in next to them. He gets out of his car and walks over to Tracy as she gets out to stretch her legs.

Tracy's POV

"Tomas, why did you follow me?"

"I was hoping that we could be friends," Tomas says.

"I don't think so, Tomas. You treated like a pawn in your dating game." I snap.

Then I hear the door leading to the inside of the restaurant. The worker walks over us and hooks the tray on the window.

"Alberta Byrd, when did you move here?"

"Hi, Patricia, it 's nice to see you again. I'm just staying with my aunt here for a year to save up for college." Alberta says.

"You could apply to community college it would save you a lot of money while you take all the prerequisites since they are the same for most degrees. Then you could transfer to a different school," I suggest.

"Thanks for the suggestion I'll consider it," Alberta says.

"Alberta I have something to tell you," Tomas says.

I hear the passenger side door to his car close. Alberta and I see another girl walk up to him. She kisses him on the lips.

"Tomas who is this girl? Why is she trying to get you to make out her?" Alberta snaps.

"I'm his new girlfriend," The girl says.

"You can't be his girlfriend honey. I'm his girlfriend," Alberta says.

"Alberta I meant to text you to say that I have to break up with you," Tomas says.

"Tomas, I can't believe you still think that texting is an okay way to break up with a girl," Alberta snaps.

"I agree with her. I hope this girl realizes that your nothing but a self-centered jerk who doesn't care about others feelings." I snap.

I pick up the ketchup bottle off the tray and draw a broken heart on his shirt. Alberta grabs the mustard bottle and writes the word heartbreaker bellow the heart.

"What has gotten into you ladies," Tomas asks.

"We wanted to show everyone that you're a jerk and will never change," I say.

Alberta sets down the mustard and picks up what's left of the shake. She dumps it on his head. The cherry slides down his face and lands on the ground. We take out our phones and snap a picture of Tomas. We arrive back at base laughing.

"Hey, Ashley, Bobby check this out,"

Ashley and Bobby walk over to me. I show them the picture on my phone. Their eyes widen in shock seeing the photo.

"Are you going to post it?" Ashley asks.

"No, I'm not,"

"Why not many more girls should know who Tomas is," Ashley says.

"I know that Ashley, but humiliating Tomas online will make me just as bad as him. He thought it was okay to use me just to make another girl jealous."

"It that the only reason he asked you out?" Bobby asks.

"Yes, it was one part of Tomas' plan to get Alberta Byrd to go out with him."

"I thought he just stood you up on Prom night?" Ashley asks.

"He broke up with me that night via text,"

"Why didn't you call us?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, we would have left the dance to hang out with you," Ashley adds.

"I was embarrassed that Tomas tricked me. I'm the second smartest student in our class,"

Bobby puts his arm around me and gives me a soft hug. Ashley puts her hand on my left shoulder.

"Tracy, we're not mad. If you didn't embarrass him today. I would have hunt him down to yell at him to say that he's a big jerk for treating you that way he did," Bobby says.

"Yeah, if we were still back in Michigan. I would have taken him down to the lake and pushed him into it to 'cool' him off." Ashley adds.

Optimus finished decoding the next set of coordinates. The base sensors pick up an Iacon locator beacon in China. Optimus takes Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead to investigate. Meanwhile, Megatron has Insecticons and Vehicons busy excavating the real relic. Hoping it is of Decepticon origin, Megatron is shocked to see it is the Star Saber. Desperate to keep it from Optimus, Megatron tries to pull it free, but his efforts are to no avail, and it remains firmly entrenched in the rock. Even trying to destroy the rock fails, as the sword's energy is rendering it invulnerable. Realizing that it will only respond to a Prime, Megatron intends to uproot the entire mountain if necessary.

Ratchet picks up the signal from the Saber but is unable to contact Prime. Prime's team is trying to track the first signal, unaware that it's the decoy being carried around by Soundwave. Smokescreen and Bobby arrive back at base. When Ratchet reports the situation, Smokescreen volunteers to check out the second signal, Bobby goes with him. They find the Decepticons are trying to break the mountain down to a smaller size, and Smokescreen recognizes the Star Saber. Despite Bobby's concerns, knowing that something is up if Megatron hasn't pulled the sword out, Smokescreen charges in as the Decepticons are preparing to lift the remaining rock with the Nemesis. The Autobot proves as successful in extracting the sword as Megatron was, and is promptly captured by the Decepticons. While Bobby tries to notify Ratchet, he gets attacked by Insecticons. Ratchet gets enough from Bobby's message to know what they've found, and they're in serious trouble, and GroundBridges to Optimus's location just as the team realized the 'Cons tricked them.

Meanwhile, with Bobby and Smokescreen, the Nemesis starts lifting the massive rock holding the Star Saber, Megatron begins interrogating Smokescreen with little effect. Prime's team suddenly arrives and starts laying into the Decepticons troops. Megatron looks around for Optimus himself, and spots the Autobot leader rapidly scaling the mountain in pursuit of the Star Saber, so he and some jet Vehicons take off to try to intercept. The other Autobots finish off the rest of the Decepticon troopers. Despite the best efforts of Megatron and his troops, Optimus manages to grab hold of the Star Saber which activates and pulls free of the rock. Megatron orders the rock dropped on him, but even as the other Autobots shout warnings, Prime merely uses the Star Saber to slice the whole thing in half. In shock, Megatron helplessly looks on as Prime follows up by taking a swing, unleashing a wave of energy at the Nemesis, destroying part of its engine array and nearly causing the ship to crash into the mountainside. The Decepticons hastily retreat as their leader laments over his failure and believes it is now their darkest hour.

The Autobots return to base, a few seconds later the sword begins to glow on its own, and Optimus goes into a trance-like state.


	34. Searching For The Omega Keys

**Thanks to ShadowClawPrime for adding this story to your favorites and for following.**

* * *

Normal POV

A few minute later Optimus comes out of his trance. He tells the other Autobots about their new mission to retrieve the Omega Keys. Wheeljack looks over at Tracy and sees her take out a folded piece of paper out of her jean pocket.

"What's that a letter from the professor of the school in Zandar?" Arcee asks.

"No, Arcee, it's a copy of the email I sent to my parents telling them about how I felt about them forcing me to become a doctor or a nurse. I also wrote about the offer from the dance professor at the college in Zandar," Tracy answers.

"What did the email say," Smokescreen asks.

"Smokescreen, that is between Tracy and her parents its none of your business," Acree snaps.

"It's okay Arcee. You guys can read it," Tracy says.

Tracy hands piece of paper to Ratchet. He readjusts his optics to read the font.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm sorry that I didn't call you but what I want to tell you wouldn't fit into a voice mail message. I know you two want me to go to medical school, but that isn't where I shine. Plus, I'm positive that I end up making myself sick from all the stress. I know you and dad were just doing what you thought was right and what was best for me. I'm an adult now I hope both of you trust me that you've raised me well enough to make my own decisions about what I'm going to do with my life. I've decided that I want to become a professional dancer. In the past few months I've met the Prince of Zander, my friends and I went fossil searching in Argentina, I even helped Prince Philip out at the annual ball. There I danced for the guests, and one happened to be a Dance professor at the college, Teresa Gonzalez. She offered me a chance to study dance from her and one day even become her replacement. I still haven't accepted the offer, even though this is an incredible opportunity. I don't want to go unless I have your support.

Love,

Patricia

Ratchet gives the email back to Tracy. She puts it back into her jacket pocket.

"Wow, that's one long message," Smokescreen says.

"This one is the edited version," Tracy admits.

"How long the was original message," Ratchet asks.

"Two and a half pages," Tracy answers.

"Why was it that long," Arcee asks.

"When I first started it, I just typed up all the bottled up emotions I've kept inside since I started High School. I deleted it after I had realized most of it was very disrespectful to my parents and they would have been f very mad at me if they read any of it." Tracy answers.

"Did they send you a reply?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes, dad wrote back that he and mom would be coming to visit tomorrow," Tracy replies.

\+ Three More Energems +

Tracy POV

I was so nervous about my parents coming to visit that I hardly slept last night. Wheeljack drops me off at the museum. I walk inside and goes to the cafe to see my parents sitting at one of the tables. Mom and dad walk up to me. I notice that they are still wearing their scrubs and dad is wearing his lab coat. I take a deep breath to prepare myself for them to yell at me for what I wrote in that email.

"Mom, Dad, I understand if you hate me and never want me to come home again. You've always told me to follow my heart, and it is telling me to become a dancer," I blurt.

I quickly look down at my feet I didn't want to see their sad expressions. I feel my dad places his hand on my shoulder. I slowly look up to see my mom reach up to fix my hair.

"Patricia, sweetheart, your father and I aren't mad at you," Mom says.

"Your mom is right. We should apologize to you for not noticing that we were making you miserable by forcing you to get a job in the medical field." Dad adds.

"Not to mention adding all that unnecessary stress we added to your schedule by having you take all those AP classes," Mom says.

"So, you and dad are fine with me becoming a professional dancer or even taking Professor Gonzales up on her offer and study under her at the college in Zander?"

"Yes, Patricia, if Professor Gonzales recognized your talent it would be a bad call on our part if we didn't allow you to go," Dad says.

"Thank you mom and dad, but I should tour the campus first to make sure the school is a good fit for me,"

"We're behind you sweetheart. After you've made your decision I want you to send us an email," Mom says.

"I will mom I promise," 

Normal POV

Tracy and Wheeljack return to the base. The Wrecker transforms and puts Tracy on his shoulder before he walks over to the group. They hear The Autobots are overjoyed at the fact they're going to be able to go back to their homeworld and truly restore it, but quickly realize they will have to leave their human friends behind. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee ponder if they want to go back to Cybertron if it means leaving their friends on Earth, with Bulkhead wondering if he can do anything other than fight. Ratchet suggests he go back to construction as the cities will still be in ruin. Arcee reminds everyone that they still need to locate the four Omega Keys first before leaving Earth.

 _I should tell them about my parents giving me their support on becoming a dancer and that they're okay with me going to Zandar to study under Professor Gonzales. But, this isn't the best time to talk about it the Autobots have to focus on finding the keys._ Tracy thinks.

Optimus finishes decoding the first Omega Key coordinates. Smokescreen immediately volunteers, so Arcee and Tracy join him to keep an eye on him. They arrive in Egypt, more specifically the Valley of the Kings. The Autobots gasps in disbelief when they see how my pyramids they'd have to search through to find the relic.

"Why are there some many of those brick triangles?" Smokescreen asks.

"They are called pyramids Smokescreen. The humans that lived here in ancient times built them after a pharaoh had died their body was mummified then buried along with their treasures." Tracy answers.

"How did those humans keep the items inside the pyramids from being stolen? Man, why did the ancients decide to hide the relic here?" Smokescreen asks.

"Well, Smokescreen, the pyramids are filled with traps to ward off robbers. I guess your ancients hid it here to protect it," Tracy says.

"Why are there some many?" Acree asks.

"We're in the Valley of the Kings. I did have to do a paper on Ancient Egpyt when I was in Middle School. The good news is we only have a little over 60 pyramids to search. They are probably even more than that since Archeologists have been able to locate all of the tombs in the area," Tracy says.

Smokescreen picks Tracy up and puts her on his shoulder. Then the team starts their search for the relic. Two hours later, Smokescreen feels something drip onto his shoulder. It was sweat that is falling off of the ends of Tracy's long hair. She takes out her insulated water bottle from her bag.

"Tracy, what is that stuff that keeps falling onto my shoulder?" Smokescreen asks.

"It's called sweat is how my body cools itself off when it's hot outside," Tracy says.

"Can you stop doing that," Smokescreen asks

"My body might stop sweating if you want Ratchet to have to treat me for dehydration," Tracy snaps.

"You don't have to rip out my spark I was just asking," Smokescreen says.

"Sorry, Smokescreen, sometimes humans can get moody when they're uncomfortable. You don't get to complain; I'm lucky most of your skin is white. Light colors reflect the heat from the sun. If I knew how long this little adventure would be, I would have packed some more water." Tracy says.

"It there anywhere we can go so you can refill it," Arcee asks.

"Sure, I did check the map on my phone before the battery died. It said the Nile River is pretty close." Tracy answers.

"How close is pretty close?" Smokescreen asks.

"It's about two miles away," Tracy answers.

"Smokescreen, I'll take Tracy to get some more water. You stay out of sight till we get back." Arcee says.

After Tracy and Arcee return from the Nile, the team follows the signal through underground ruins. Then Smokescreen steps on a 'loose' tile and the floor suddenly crumble beneath their feet. The Bots quickly squeeze through the tunnel. Arcee hands her flashlight and the tracker to Smokescreen. Tracy tries to jump over to them, but the gap is too large for her to clear. The bots hear her scream as Tracy falls into the pit. Acree lays down and reaches into the hole. Tracy jumps up as high as she can and grabs hold of Arcee's hand. When Acree feels Tracy's hand grabs onto one of her fingers tightly, she pulls her up.

"Tracy, are you okay?" Arcee asks.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for the help Acree," Tracy says.

"What happened?" Smokescreen asks.

"You stepped on one of those traps I mentioned earlier," Tracy answers.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful from now on, I promise," Smokescreen says.

"I'm going to hold you to your promise there Smokescreen, but Tracy why don't you take the lead," Arcee says.

Tracy leads the team the rest of the way till they reach a stone slab with some holographics on it along with a picture of the Omega key right in the middle. Arcee and Smokescreen pull aside a rock and find the Omega Key. Arcee hands the key to Tracy. She puts it in her backpack for safe keeping. Then Smokescreen puts Tracy back on his shoulder. The team heads back outside to find Megatron waiting for them with a shiny new sword. He walks over to Tracy and Smokescreen. The Decepticon leader blocks the laser blasts from her morpher with his sword.

"I know you have the key now give it to me," Megatron says.

"Keep dreaming bucket head," Smokescreen says.

"Yeah, we're taking the key back with us," Tracy adds.

Tracy aims her morpher at Megatron again. She hears Smokescreen yelling for her to shoot. Her hands start to shake because she was afraid the Megatron might redirect her attack at Arcee. The Decepticon leader snatches Tracy off Smokescreens shoulder, and her morpher falls out of her hands and lands in the sand in front of Smokescreen. Then he sends the Autobots flying with an energy wave, and when Smokescreen tries to charge at him to rescue Tracy. She sees the Autobot is sent flying into the side of a pyramid.

"Smokescreen," Tracy and Acree shout.

Megatron puts his sword away then uses one of his fingers to cut the shoulder straps of Tracy's backpack. He catches it in his hand then throws Tracy towards Arcee. Megatron spares Arcee and Tracy so they can tell Optimus to get the Omega Key personally.

They return to base. Ratchet gives Arcee and Tracy a checkup. Wheeljack noticed that Tracy hadn't said a thing since they returned. Arcee reports Smokescreen's death and the other Autobots are ready to exact revenge. Optimus insists on going alone.

"I'm sorry everyone, Smokescreen is gone because of me," Tracy sighs, "Instead of helping you I've made things harder for you. You've lost a member of your team. I should have tried to keep Megatron from snatching me. All I did was freeze,"

"Tracy, this wasn't your fault," Ratchet says.

When Optimus arrives, he's shocked to see Megatron has a new arm and a Dark Star Saber. The pair uses their swords to send energy waves to each other, but each manages to dodge or dispel the others attack. They move into close combat but it doesn't take long before Megatron's sword smashes right through the Star Saber. Megatron's about to make the killing blow when Smokescreen speaks up, having grabbed the Omega Key. Optimus takes advantage of Megatron's distraction to renew his assault on the Decepticon leader, but after a short struggle, Megatron throws him off and flings a wave of energy. It passes right through Prime and Smokescreen, as they walk through the GroundBridge.

Back at base, Smokescreen reveals that he borrowed the phase shifter again, and that's how he escaped destruction. Ratchet says Smokescreen can keep the device, but Smokescreen's joy is short-lived as they contemplate the destroyed Star Saber. Optimus, however, is right back at work decoding coordinates.


	35. The College of Zandar Tour

Normal POV

The next day, at the Ranger base, the Autobots, except for Optimus, Smokescreen, and Ratchet, were there too in their holoforms. The group watches Tracy pace back and forth waiting for a phone call from the Admission office at the College in Zandar.

"Tracy, why did you fill out an application to the school?" Chase asks.

"Yes, didn't Professor Gonalez offer you a chance to study with her?" Ashley adds.

"Just because Professor Gonalez wants me to study with her doesn't automatically mean I'm a student at the school," Tracy says.

"She's right," Riley says.

"Yes, it's only the right thing to do is apply to the school to see if the Dean thinks she qualifies to be a student at the school," Kendal says.

Meanwhile, Megatron and Heckle are waiting on the bridge of the Nemesis for Savanna and Knockout to show up. The Decepticon leader is upset that Heckel hasn't given him a single energem. A few seconds later the door opens, and they see Knockout and Savanna walk in.

"Knockout, I searched your lab and noticed that you didn't follow my order to put that tracking chip on the human," Megatron says.

"Lord, Megatron, I didn't have time to do it. She could have died from the amount of blood she lost from her injury if I put the chip in like you instructed," Knockout explains.

"While on that subject of not following orders. Savanna, I thought I told you to get the silver ranger's energem," Heckyle snaps.

"I still haven't gained her trust yet," Savanna argues.

"You have been going to the community center for four weeks, so how haven't you earned her trust yet?" Heckyle shouts.

"She just returned to Amber Beach after injuries healed," Savanna argues.

"I think we still can accomplish something from your failures. Laser Beak incepted some chatter while she was talking with her parents. The silver ranger said she'll be visiting the college in Zandar today. Knockout, I'll need you to go there and bring Savanna with you. I want the two of you to kidnap here so we can put the tracking chip on her," Megatron says.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Knockout says.

Then Megatron starts to boasts about his defeat of Optimus after Heckle and Savanna leave. Soundwave soon comes up with another set of coordinates, and Knock Out insists on going. Though Megatron is skeptical, recalling the last time the doctor tried to obtain a relic, Knock Out insists he won't fail this time and borrows Soundwave's Resonance Blaster.

The group heads back to the base in Jasper. Prince Philip and Tracy get out of Wheeljack. They walk over to Smokescreen and Ratchet. Optimus Prime is likewise decoding coordinates.

"Tracy, have you called the College in Zandar to schedule your tour of the school?" Prince Philip asks.

"Yes, your highness, I have. The only time available today is in two hours." Tracy answers.

"I can have my driver take you to the college," Prince Philip offers.

"Thank you, your highness," Tracy says.

"Why do you keep calling Philip your highness," Smokescreen asks.

"Because I'm Prince Philip the third of Zandar, it's an honor to meet you." Prince Philip says.

He holds out his hand towards the Autobot. Smokescreen kneels down and shakes the Prince's hand. After Prince Philips tells the Autobots how he found his energem and become a ranger Smokescreen rudely changes the subjects and starts to annoy everyone by boasting it is his destiny to be a great warrior and being exuberant.

"Smokescreen, nobody likes hearing someone bragging about destiny and fate," Tracy says.

To his disappointment, when Optimus decodes a set of coordinates, Arcee and Bumblebee are the ones selected to go on the mission, and they leave the base. Arcee and Bumblebee arrive at a lakeside and spy the next Omega Key sitting out in the open, but Knock Out is already there, waiting. He uses the Resonance Blaster and sends both Autobots flying, and when they try to flank the Decepticon, he shoots it at the ground, raising a cloud of dust so he can use it as cover to zap them. By the time Arcee and Bumblebee recover, Knock Out is long gone with the relic.

Tracy and Prince Philip watch Bumblebee undergoes repairs, and Smokescreen's swagger continues to get on Arcee's nerves, so she goes to find some peace and quiet. Bulkhead reminds Smokescreen that the war has been going on a long time and he needs to have some patience to work as a team player.

"We should get going. Smokescreen, don't drive the others crazy bringing up the words 'destiny' and 'fate' alright," Tracy says.

Wheeljack transforms back into his vehicle mode and drives Tracy and Prince Philip to the airport, The Autobots gain a new set of coordinates, and Bulkhead and Smokescreen roll out, though Arcee reminds Bulkhead to keep an eye on their eager comrade.

Tracy's POV

Prince Philip's driver drops me off in front of the front gate of the college. The Dean, Bradford Harmon, and Professor Gonalez walk up to me. Mr. Harmon hands me an envelope with the school's letterhead on it. I take it from his hand and open the envelope. I see that it was a letter from the admissions office.

Dear Miss Patricia Ramirez

We at The College of Zandar are pleased to notify you that after careful consideration, we have accepted your application for the fall semester of 2017. As you know, our admissions process is rigorous and selective, so congratulations to you are certainly in order.

We have enclosed an admissions packet and other information. Please notify our admissions office by May 30, at the address listed in the enclosed paperwork, whether you plan to enroll as a student beginning this fall semester. Also, please send your tuition deposit as instructed in the attached papers.

Welcome to The College of Zandar, and we look forward to serving you as you advance your education.

Sincerely,

Bradford Harmon

I fold up the letter and put the envelope in my purse.

"I'd love to enroll here, but I have a few problems," I say.

"I hope it's no money," Mr. Harmon says.

"No, it's my lease at the apartment I'm living at the lease says I have to live there for at least a year. I won't be able to attend in the fall," I explain.

"Have you tried to talk to the landlord to see if you can get out of it?" Professor Gonalez asks.

"Honestly, Ma'am, I'm afraid of going to jail if I break the lease," I say.

Normal POV

The group heads inside to start the tour. Tracy first impression after seeing the campus is that it was beautiful and even had a hiking path through the forest that went around the outside. She also meets some of the other teachers that she might have for her other classes she needed to earn her Master's of Fine Arts in Dance degree. She was also looking forward to her independent study course with Professor Gonalez.

 _Wow, this place is perfect. I thought I wouldn't fit in, but I think I'm going to like it here after all._ Tracy thinks.

After getting a bite to eat at the cafeteria, Tracy heads back to the front gate to call Prince Phillip so he can let his driver know she was ready to be picked up. While she is waiting for her ride to show the silver ranger is surprised to see Knockout's holoform and Savanna walk up to her, she did want to tell her the good news about her getting accepted. She runs up to them.

"Savanna, what are you doing here?" Tracy asks.

"I'm sorry Tracy, but don't want to do this. My brother wants your energem," Savanna says.

The next thing Tracy sees is Knockout's holoform hand Savanna his trusty taser. Then she feels her body go limp as the strong electric jolt flows through her body. After she loses consciousness, Knockout catches Tracy as she falls to the ground. They quickly run into the woods where his vehicle form is hidden. Knockout carefully lays her down in the backseat. Then they get inside, and the Decepticon medic calls for a ground bridge.

Back at base, Smokescreen exclaims his inability of securing the key and Arcee lectures him on realistic expectations and tells him he needs to be a team player. Upset, Smokescreen leaves the base and Optimus, saying the young Autobot needs to clear his head, returns to decoding coordinates. On the Nemesis, Megatron is unhappy at Dreadwing's failure, and checks with Soundwave regarding the project to find where the Autobot base is. Soundwave reports that he has Laserbeak scouting around Jasper. As both sides complete their decoding work, the final set of coordinates resolves into an image—a picture of Smokescreen himself, for both parties' surprise. Unfortunately, when Optimus tries to call in Smokescreen, the rookie does not answer due to deactivating his comlink and has instead fallen into Laserbeak's sights. Laserbeak fires on Smokescreen, who transforms to confront the drone, only to be knocked flat by Soundwave's Resonance Blaster. The Autobots arrive at the location. They are just in time to see Soundwave dragging their unconscious friend back to the Nemesis through the Decepticon GroundBridge.


	36. You Left Tracy with the 'Cons!

**Thanks to genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam for following and adding this story to your favorites.  
**

 **Thanks to RAINBOWBLITZ13 for adding this story to your favorites and for adding me to your favorite author list.**

* * *

Normal POV

Smokescreen recovers consciousness to find himself on a slab in the Decepticon warship with Knockout standing over him. Megatron demands the last relic, pointing out Soundwave's work decrypting the Iacon database has revealed an image of Smokescreen, but Smokescreen is merely confused as to what it means. Knockout scans the Autobot and finds it's hidden inside.

"Knockout, retrieve the artifact while I go talk to our other guest," Megatron says.

"Wait, who else did you 'Cons kidnap...I mean Botnap?" Smokescreen asks.

"Wheeljack's human partner. I'm sure she is awake by now, so I can claim my prize," Megatron answers.

Inside a different room on the Nemesis, Tracy starts to regain consciousness. She groans in pain when she feels a sharp pain flow through both of her shoulders due to the 'Cons chaining her to the ceiling. The Silver Ranger refused to look down since she wasn't interested in how far the fall is to the floor. She hears the door open and sees Savanna, Heckle and Megatron walk in.

"I know complaining about my accommodations won't aid in my escape. Isn't chaining me to the ceiling overkill?" Tracy asks.

"Not human, but I'll take your energem," Megatron says.

Megatron walks over to Tracy puts his finger to Tracy's throat. He snickers when he sees the fear in Tracy's eyes. A sigh of relief after she sees him place his digit underneath the strings of her necklaces. Then she hears a faint clinking sound as her medical ID necklace falls to the floor.

"You've done your purpose, Little sister," Heckyl says.

"Purpose? Little sister? What is Heckyl talking about Savanna?" Tracy asks.

The guards take Savanna away before she has a chance to answer Tracy's question. They throw her into and escape pod. Tracy hangs her head in shame as she watches Heckle and Megatron walk out of the room. The other Autobots, meanwhile, realize that the Decepticons figured out that Smokescreen holds the Omega Key inside him, due to being installed within him while unconscious by Alpha Trion.

Back on the Nemesis, After putting Tracy's energem in one of the vaults alongside the Omega key. Megatron heads back to see how Knockout is doing getting the other key out of Smokescreen. He enters the room to see Knockout walk up to Smokescreen with a rotary saw, only to reveal he's going to use the phase shifter to do the operation. He reaches inside Smokescreen and soon has the Omega Key in hand. Smokescreen refuses to tell the Decepticons what the Omega Keys are, but Megatron has ways of finding out.

Megatron listens in on Prime's briefing about the Omega Keys, thanks to a cortical psychic patch hooked up to Smokescreen. Once they've learned all they need, Knockout unplugs the pair and Megatron orders Knockout to use the patch to find the location of the Autobot base so they can retrieve the other Omega Keys. After Megatron leaves to put their new key in a safe place, Knockout moves in, only for Smokescreen to grab the phase shifter attached to his wrist and uses it to free himself the pair grapple until Smokescreen manages to pull the device from his opponent's wrist, leaving Knockout embedded in one of the walls.

He points out Smokescreen has no means of escape from the ship, Smokescreen has plans of his own. The Autobot use of the phase shifter, he manages to catch up with Megatron near the storage area, where he snatches back the Omega Key and takes the one in storage as well as Tracy's energem. The Decepticons attempt to stop him, but their firepower passes straight through him. He eventually reaches the outer hull, only to be confronted by Megatron. With no other choice, the Autobot bails the ship.

At the Autobot base, Ratchet returns from picking up Matias from work. He transforms and puts his partner on his shoulder before he walks over the computer. Then he picks up Smokescreen's signal but has trouble locking on because Smokescreen is plummeting through the air. Harried by Vehicons, Smokescreen drops towards the GroundBridge Ratchet opens, only to be knocked off-course by Megatron. He uses the phase shifter to pass through the ground. Moments later, Megatron lands and demands his subordinates search the wreckage. Smokescreen bridges back to base, where the Autobots congratulate him, but Wheeljack sees Tracy's energem gem next to one of the keys.

"Smokescreen, I have a better question how did you get Tracy's Energem?" Wheeljack asks.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that the 'Cons kidnapped Tracy," Smokescreen says.

"Why didn't you help her?" Wheeljack snaps.

"Yeah, I can't believe you left my niece on that ship," Matias adds.

"Sorry, everyone there wasn't enough time to find her and get off the ship." Smokescreen says.

"You should have left her energem on the ship Smoke so that we could have at last tracked the Nemesis down. Now we have no way to find her," Bulkhead says.

"While the rest of you figure out where the last omega key is I'm going to find Tracy," Wheeljack says.

Wheeljack refuses to let anyone even Bulkhead try to talk him out of going to find Tracy. He transforms and speeds out of the base to his ship.

"Jackie, wait," Bulkhead shouts

"Well, what do you know it looks like Wheeljack has finally taken a shine to Tracy," Arcee says.

A moment later when they get a message from Starscream offering the key in return for the replacement of his T-Cog. Having considered it, Optimus Prime decides it's too important to not take Starscream up on his offer. Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead bridge to a forested location and approach Starscream, only to find him apparently dead. It is, of course, just the dead clone, as the real Starscream uses his Red Energon to nip through the GroundBridge into the Autobot base. Moving too fast to be seen, he is tempted at first to finish off the slow-moving Autobots but goes back to finding the Omega Keys first. The Autobots in the field realize that Starscream tricked them just as Starscream blows open the vault holding the keys. Though Optimus orders Arcee to close the GroundBridge, it is too slow to prevent Starscream from escaping the base. He stops to mock Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead, only for the Red Energon to wear off right at the worst possible moment. After firing a missile at the Autobots, he frantically opens his own GroundBridge and escapes back to the Harbinger, much to Optimus's despair. Though Bulkhead and Ratchet believe they can get the keys back, Optimus grimly announces the fate of Cybertron is now in Starscream's hands. Megatron and Dreadwing return to the bridge, where they find Starscream who has come with a peace offering of all four Omega Keys.


	37. Knockout's True Loyalities

Normal POV

Megatron removes Knockout from the wall and tells him to go to Tracy's room to put the tracking chip on her. Knockout nods and walks to Tracy's cell. Inside the cell, Tracy is trying her best again to ignore the shooting pain in her shoulders as she lifts up her head and sees Knockout standing in the doorway. He walks in and sees Tracy's Medical ID necklace on the floor in front of her.

"Knockout, I bet Megatron still wants you to out that tracking chip on me doesn't he?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, Tracy he does," Knockout answers.

"If Megatron wanted you to do that. I'll ask one more time why did you chain me to the ceiling? I take it your leader thought it was an amazingly brilliant idea," Tracy says sarcastically.

Knockout walks over to her. Tracy sees Knockout's right hand turn into a saw. She quickly closes her eyes in fear and starts to think that she won't be going to the school in Zandar after all.

"Relax, Tracy, I'm not going to hurt you," Knockout says.

Tracy slowly opens her eyes and says, "Prove it."

A few seconds later she watches Knockout use the blade to cut the chains off of the ceiling then flicks his wrist and his hand returns. Tracy holds her breath to muffle her screams as starts to fall to the floor. Knockout catches her in his left hand and picks up Tracy's necklace with his right.

"You might want to breathe out before you turn blue my dear," Knockout says.

Tracy breathes out and says, "I don't see the point of putting the tracking chip on me. Doesn't Megatron know that the Autobot based is shielded, so the chip will stop working once I even get close to it."

"Yes, he does, but I have to follow his orders,"

"You still could follow his orders without cutting me open. Since Megatron did break the chain of my medical ID necklace, you could just put the chip onto it," Tracy says with a sly grin.

"So you can be evil," Knockout smirks.

"Knockout, I just found a loophole, nothing more. Since I have to wear it all the time the chip will be on my person," Tracy sighs.

Knockout carries her the lab. The Decepticon medic puts Tracy down on the same platform where he once saved her life the day first met. He pushes a button, and the restraints appear around her wrist and ankles. Then places all the monitoring equipment onto Tracy's chest along with the IV needle into her right hand. Then sets a mask onto Tracy's face.

"Knockout. please don't do this," Tracy says groggily.

Knockout doesn't say another word as he watches Tracy try to fight the anesthetic as she starts to blink to stay awake. Once she is asleep Knockout picks up a scalpel off the tray with the tracking chip on it, he places his hand on top of Tracy's right and is about to make an incision. He closes his eyes and thinks back to three weeks before the war on Cybertron started. Knockout just returned home from hanging out with his friends. His dad said that he expected him to support the Decepticon cause. When he joined, the 'Cons didn't want to fight.

Knockout shakes his head to bring himself back to reality. He makes a small cut on Tracy's arm. Then picks up the tweezers along with the tracking chip and places it inside the incision. After he closes it, he removes the mask and fixes Tracy's necklace then puts it back around her neck.

Prince Philip's POV

Korina is staying with me as well since she was interested in apply to the College of Zandar too. I offer to give Korona a tour of the grounds via horse back. Since my trusty horse, Shadd and his friend Rainbow were need to get some exercise. We stop in a meadow and see one of Sledge's escape pods falling from the sky.

"Should we follow it?" Korina asks.

"Sounds like a fine plan to me," I answer.

We gallop off and follow the steam tail to the pod. Then we get off our horses tie the reins to the tree near us. We slowly approach the pod. I take out my morpher to defend myself just in case something dreadful pops out of it. The pod opens, and we see a girl inside unconscious.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Savannah," Korina says.

"I wonder what she is doing in one of Sledge's escape pods,"

"we should take her back to the castle. After she wakes up maybe she can tell us," Korina suggests.

"Good idea,"

Normal POV

Back on the Nemesis, Knockout hears Tracy start to wake up. He looks down at her. Tracy slowly opens her eyes and sees Knockout's face.

"I'm mad at you mister," Tracy says groggily.

"I know you are," Knockout says.

Tracy tries to sit up but Knockout stops her by placing his hand on her shoulder. She continues to yell at him in her groggy voice, but the medic just ignores it since the anesthetic was wearing off. He leaves the lab to tell Megatron that he planted the tracker on Tracy. As he was enters the bridge his spark keeps hurting telling him whether or not her made the right choice following Megatron's order.

"Knockout, is the tracker been planted on the human?" Megatron asks.

"Yes, my lord, we'll find the location of the Autobot base in no time," Knockout answers.

"Good, now all we need to do is locate the base of the Rangers as well. I'd like to see what would happen if i use more than one of these energems to power our new weapon," Megatron chuckles.


	38. Wreckers Don't Call For Backup

Normal POV

Prince Philip and Korina stand outside Savanna's room waiting for the doctor to tell them about her condition. Prince Philip reaches into his jacket pocket to take out his phone to call the rangers to tell them what they found. Korina puts her left hand on Philip's hand to stop him. He looks over at her.

"Why are you stopping me? We need to tell the others," Prince Philip says.

"I think we should wait till we find out how and why Savanna ended up in that pod," Korina says.

"Okay, for the record I'm against your idea of keeping this a secret from the team," Prince Philip sighs.

Korina takes her hand away. They turn their heads towards the door when they hear it start to open. They walk over to the doctor. He tells them that Savanna is going to be okay. They have a bad feeling they're about to hear some bad news when they see the look back now at his notes before saying another word.

"What's the problem doctor?" Korina asks.

"I'm afraid she is suffering from amnesia after getting tossed around in the escape pod," The doctor says.

"When will she get her memory back? " Prince Philip asks.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid only time will tell, but the both of you and try to help her by asking her about herself. She'll also need someone to stay with her to take care of her till her memory returns, so she doesn't injure herself." The doctor answers.

After Prince Philip pays the doctor for coming out to give Savanna her check up, he heads out to his car. They walk him to the door and wait till they see his car pull out of the driveway before they discuss how they plan on helping Savanna get her memory back since the safety of the planet is in the balance.

Wheeljack's POV

I'm furious that Smokescreen left Tracy on the Nemesis. I activate The Jackhammer's autopilot, so I can try to figure out some way to locate the 'Cons warship. While I was doing this, I accidently hacked into the communication satellite the Rangers use, even though Wreckers don't call for backup. I need all the help I can get.

"Rangers, this is Whelljack, if you can hear me I'm using my ship's computer to contact you. I need your help and have some valuable information that you need to know,"

"We read you Wheeljack. What's wrong?" Kendall asks.

"Tracy go kidnapped by the 'Cons, and they are keeping her prisoner on their ship,"

"That would explain why her phone went straight to voicemail when I tried to call her," Bobby says.

"Not to mention why she didn't answer her Dino Com," Kendall adds.

"Wheeljack, you have to let Ashley and me help you," Bobby says.

"Yeah, the "Cons need to pay for this," Ashley adds.

"Bobby, Ashley, I know the three of you are a team, but you should stay in Amber Beach. The Rangers need your help in case there is an attack. I promise that I'll bring Tracy back safe."

"Wheeljack, I have a tracking program that will allow the computer on your ship to locate the energy signal from Tracy's energem. It should help you find the Decepticons' warship," Kendall says.

I hear the sounds of tying as Kendall sends the program to me. After the computer translates the script to Cybertronian code, I thank her for the help and sign off. I get back to work finding the ship. I roll my optics when I see Bulkhead's picture appear on the screen. I answer his call even though I already know why he is calling.

"Jackie, you should double back to the base. You might need some extra muscle to storm the Nemesis,"

"Sorry Bulk, but I can't turn back now. We don't know what the 'Cons are planning to do now that they have Tracy in their clutches,"

I quickly disconnect to prevent Bulk from saying anything else to get me to go back to Prime's base. I lean back in my seat frustrated after the computer scans the fourth quadrant on the map to find a trace of the signal from Tracy's energem to come up with nothing. Six more sections of the map later, the screen lights up, and a picture of the warship appears.

 _Tracy, I'm on my way. Megatron, you're going to need to find another ship,_

~Three More Energems~

I reprogram the autopilot for those coordinates, then deactivate the tracking program and turn on the new clocking program I added a few days ago. Also, I added a hyperdrive too but didn't want to use it since I didn't want to use up all the fuel. Once I land on it, I decide to exit out the roof so I wouldn't set off any alarm. I keep the clocking program up as I climb down the side of my ship. I sneak through the hall trying my best to avoid drawing any attention to myself as I blast a few troopers as they try to stop me by jumping in front of me. I tackle one to the floor and aim my blaster at its spark chamber.

"Where is Megatron keeping the human he kidnapped? Tell me now, or I'll shoot," I threaten as I power up my blaster.

I hear an evil chuckle and get sent flying backward as a laser blast hits me in the shoulder. I glance over at it and mentally thank Primus as I see only a scorch mark. I turn my attention back to my attacker and watch Megatron along with the Mad Doctor and Starscream walk up to me. Megatron is holding Tracy's energem in his hand, and Knockout is holding Tracy in his right hand.

"Wheeljack, how did you get here?" Tracy asks.

"We'd like to know that as well Wrecker," Megatron adds.

"I had a little help. Now, let my partner go and give me her energem too," I say as I aim my blaster at Megatron.

"I don't think so Wrecker," Starscream threatens as he places his fingers up against Tracy's chest, "If you shoot you'll get to see what human blood looks like and watch her slowly fade away when all of it leaves her body,"

Tracy winks as she manages to take out her morpher and shoot it. The blast hits Starscream in the leg, and he stumbles back. Then I see Knockout take out his taser, Megatron nods, and we hear Tracy scream out in pain as the energon flows through her body. My spark stops for a moment when I see the color of the energon - it's purple.

"Knockout, you can get rid of the human now we don't need it anymore," Megatron says.

"Yes, my lord," Knockout says.

The Mad Doctor throws Tracy towards me. I catch her in my free hand. I look down at her, and she is fighting to stay awake.

"Hang in there Partner, just stay with me,"

"Wheeljack, we have to get my energem back," Tracy says weakly.

"I'll get it back for you I promise. I need to get you back to the base so Ratchet and your Uncle can take a look at you to make sure that energon blast didn't harm any of your human organs."

I hear pounding footsteps as Megatron and Knockout start to walk away. Also, Starscream begs for Megatron to have their medical staff help him to the medical bay to have someone look at his leg since its leaking. I ignore that now that notice Tracy slowly starts to lose consciousness.

"Megatron, you used Dark Energon didn't you?" I shout.

"Yes, I did. You better get your partner back to Prime's base before it's too late," Megatron chuckles.


	39. Dark Energon again

Knockout's POV

I enter the lab and go over to the computer on the wall. My optics glitch out for a few seconds when I see the information from Tracy's medical ID necklace on the screen. After it returns, I turn around when I hear the door open and see Starscream walk up to me.

"Starscream was this your idea to add bee venom along with using dark energon to power it?"

"Yes, we needed to use energon to turn on the tracking chip." Starscream answers.

"Do you know what the human word allergy means!? If bee venom enters the girl's bloodstream, she could die!"

"I could care less about that human female is alive or dead as long as we locate the Autobot base," Starscream says.

"If she dies Megatron won't be able to tell Heckyle where he can locate the other energems."

"Again not my problem," Starscream shrugs.

Starscream his evil laugh echoes off the walls as he leaves.

 _Is my conscious trying to tell me to contact the Autobots to inform them what Starscream did?_

I couldn't figure out why I cared so much for Tracy's wellbeing, but something inside me didn't want her to die. I leave the lab after I track down Wheeljack's ship energon signal. It just landed in the forest. I grab some of the medical supplies to cure the Anaphylactic reaction that I fear is happen. Then I head out to help the Wrecker and Tracy.

Normal POV

Wheeljack lands 'The Jackhammer' where it wouldn't draw any attention to him from any humans that might be in the area. He tries to call Ratchet on his com, but it wasn't working.

"Scrap," Wheeljack says as he slams his hands on the steering wheel.

He gets up, walks over to the other seat and looks down at Tracy. She manages to find a small amount of strength to fight the dark energon as well as the Anaphylactic reaction that is starting to open her eyes.

"Wheeljack," Tracy says weakly.

Wheeljack didn't have a chance to say anything as he watches her faint again. Now her skin is pale, sweat stream from her forehead and makes puddles next to her. Wheeljack didn't know how to check her pulse, so he puts on of his fingers on her chest and tries to find her heart. When he does the Autobot feels a weak but fast beat of Tracy's heart. After he takes his finger away, Tracy starts to shiver. He picks her up and holds her close to his spark. He decides to drive all the way back to the base even if he uses up all of his energon.

Wheeljack gets ten steps away from The Jackhammer when he sees Knockout drive up. He takes out on of his swords to defend himself when the Decepticon transforms.

"Calm down, Wrecker, I want to help you," Knockout says.

"Why would I accept help from you Knockout," Wheeljack shouts.

"I know what Tracy's other symptoms - like that rash forming on her arms and legs." Knockout says.

"What did you do to her?"

"Starscream added bee venom to the dark energon that he used to power the prod. I can help her if just tell me where the base is," Knockout answers.

Wheeljack knew he didn't have must choice Tracy's life is at stake. He puts his sword away and is about to tell Knockout the location of the base. A few seconds later, Ratchet and Optimus exit from a ground bridge portal they see Knockout put a needle in Tracy's arm with an IV bag attached to it.

"I'm afraid all I could do was treat the allergic reaction. I don't know how to rid Tracy's body of the dark energon," Knockout says.

They run to them. Knockout hand the IV bag to Wheeljack. Ratchet quickly activates his scanner. The Cybertronians see weak smile cone to Tracy's face as she feels the warmth from Ratchet's scanner beam.

"Optimus, we need to get Tracy back to the base now. I have to use the same treatment I used when Megatron attacked Bumblebee while Rafael was with him." Ratchet says.

"I'd like to come with you," Knockout says.

"Why would we let you do that?" Ratchet asks.

The group looks down at Tracy. She opens her eyes, and everyone is amazed by how much strength she has, but her voice is hoarse as Tracy's vocal cords slowly begin to lock up. She manages to say, "Knockout isn't as bad as you think he is, Please give him a chance to show up that he can change." before she loses consciousness for the third time.

"Fine, you can come, we don't have time to argue," Ratchet says.

Optimus calls Arcee and tells her to reopen the ground bridge. The portal opens again, and the four Cybertonians walk through.

-Three More Energems -

Ratchet's POV

I'm positive the others aren't going to be happy about seeing Knockout. I didn't want to admit it, but I'm going to need his help since I dropped up Matias an hour ago. I gestured for him and Wheeljack to follow me to my lab. After Wheeljack put Tracy down on the bed, I ask Knockout to put the IV bag on the stand while I place the pads for the heart monitor on Tracy's chest.

"Wheeljack, I need you to wait outside with the others,"

"Okay, doc, I know you'll save her. You're the best doctor there is," Wheeljack says.

"Knockout, how did bee venom get into Tracy's bloodstream?"

Knockout lets out a long sigh before he tells me everything that happened both times Tracy was aboard the Nemesis. When he mentions the part about putting the tracker on Tracy I hear his voice crack like he regrets doing it.

"I'll have to wait until Tracy regains some strength before I remove the tracking chip. Right now, Knockout would you be willing to donate some of your energon for the procedure?"

Knockout nods. I pick up a container and place it into the extractor. I put the needle into Knockout's arm to extract the sample. I attach it to the computer of the energon healing chamber. Then tell Knockout to bring her over. After the doors close, I activate it, once the light fade Knockout walks inside and checks Tracy's pulse.

"It wasn't enough, Tracy's pulse hasn't stabilized it's still too fast," Knockout says.

"She must need another dose. How much dark energon did Starscream use to power the device you used to shock Tracy?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm willing to give her all my energon if I have too," Knockout answers.

"I can't let you do that."

Knockout exits the chamber and stands next to me. Wheeljack walks up to us. "Doc, use some of my energon. It's my fault she is in this state,"

I place another container in the extractor and take a sample from Wheeljack. Then I have Knockout activate the chamber again. The doors open again, I enter and carefully pick up Tracy's right hand. Her pulse isn't a fast as it was when Knockout and I attempted to stabilize her, but I believe a third dose should remove whatever dark energon that's still in her system.

 _Starscream, you fiend, I'm going to save her._

After the third dose of energon, her pulse is stable, but she hasn't woke up. I'm sure that she'd wake up soon, but Wheeljack keeps asking me when Tracy will regain consciousness.


	40. Silver Energem Retrieval

Normal POV

It has been two weeks since Tracy got hit with the Dark Energon, she still hasn't woken up. Wheeljack decided the day it happened to head to Amber Beach to tell the Rangers what happened to Tracy. The Rangers, excepted for Bobby and Ashley, were shocked when he told them that Knockout helped to save their friend's life. Bobby and Ashley knew Tracy always tried to find the good in others. Bobby went back to the base with Wheeljack.

He spent the night at Tracy's uncle's house. He came up with a plan to get Tracy's energem back. He and Wheeljack will storm the ship. Then he uses Get-bot, a robot Miss Morgan made to get the purple energem back from Sledge. He asked her to reprogrammed it to locate the silver Energem's energy signal and locate it on Megatron's ship.

He and Wheeljack get onto his ship and fly off towards the Decepticon's ship. Meanwhile, on the Nemesis, Megatron and Starscream are on the Bridge. They are waiting for Soundwave to locate the signal from the chip Knockout put inside Tracy to locate the Autobot base.

Outside the ship Wheeljack lands and turns on the cloaking device again. Then he opens up his chest compartment. Bobby picks up Get-bot, and walks onto Wheeljack's hand. He carefully climbs inside. After he closes his chest compartment Wheeljack gets out of his ship and finds a safe spot inside the Nemesis to let Bobby. Bobby sets Get-Bot on the floor, presses the button on the remote, and it powers up.

"How long till it picks up the Silver Energem's energy signature?" Wheeljack whispers.

"I'm not sure," Bobby whispers back.

Back at the Autobot base, Ratchet and Matias walk into the medical bay. Matias runs over to his niece's side when he sees her left hand grasp the sheets. He looks down at her then watches her eyes flutter before they slowly open.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you feeling," Matias asks.

"Okay, so how long was I out?" Tracy answers in a raspy tone.

"Two weeks sweetheart," Matias says.

"I was out that long, so what is wrong with my voice?" Tracy asks clearing her throat just to hear the same raspy voice come out of her mouth.

"I'm not sure Sweetheart, but Ratchet may know," Matias answers.

Matias helps his niece sit up and they look over at Ratchet. The Autobot medic looks down at them.

"The best explanation is when the Dark Energon was devouring your body from the inside it might have done some damage to your vocal cords," Ratchet explains.

"I'm not going to turn into a human version of Bumblebee and have to use a different form of communicating since I won't have my voice," Tracy squeaks.

"Patrica, calm down, just let Ratchet run a scan before you freak out again, okay?" Matias says.

Tracy nods. She lays back down and Matias takes a few steps back from the bed. Ratchet runs his scanner over her.

"Tracy, I have good news and bad news. The good news is I didn't see that the Dark energon did any damage to your vocal cords. The bad news it caused you to get laryngitis so, in order for your voice to heal you shouldn't speak for a week," Ratchet says.

On the Nemesis, Wheeljack and Bobby follow the Get-Bot down the corridors of the ship. Bobby turns it off before it gets in front of the door to the bridge. He picks it up and hands it to Wheeljack. The Wrecker puts it inside his chest compartment. They lean up against the wall and wait for the right moment to move in.

"I can't believe that we didn't get discovered," Bobby whispers.

"I won't complain about it, now I have plenty of power left to make a few dents in Megatron's and Starscream's armor," Wheeljack whispers.

The walls aren't as thick as Bobby thought they were since he and Wheeljack are able to listen in on the conversation happened on the other side.

"Lord Megatron, I checked the security footage. I saw Knockout left the ship and help Wheeljack by treating his human pet," Starscream says.

"Starscream, I'll deal with Knockout later. After Soundwave locates the Autobot base, we'll destroy it along with Optimus Prime using the Silver Energem to power the ship's lasers," Megatron chuckles.

The two decide that is all they needed to hear. The duo walks over to the door, as it slides open Wheeljack goes in first and shots several shoots to cover Booby so he could run in to snatch the Silver Energem when one of Wheeljack's blasts hits Megatron in the hand. Bobby slides on his knees and catches Tracy's energem before it hits the floor.

Bobby looks up and sees Megatron about to shoot him. Wheeljack runs up and slashes the Decepticon leader then kicks him and Starscream. They fly backwards, Wheeljack picks up Bobby and runs out while the Deceptions are dazed. Bobby puts Tracy's energem in his pants pocket as Wheeljack puts him on his shoulder. The wrecker gets into his ship.

"Does the ship have enough fuel to get back to the base," Bobby asks.

"Yes," Wheeljack says.

Back at in Jasper at the Autobot base, Tracy, Ratchet and Matias leave the medical bay. A few moments later Wheeljack pulls in and lets Bobby out before transforming. The duo walks over to them.

"Tracy I'm so glad that you're okay," Bobby says, giving Tracy a big hug.

After he backs away, Tracy takes out the notepad out of her pants pocket that her uncle gave her. She writes 'Thank you, but I'd feel even better if the Dark Energon didn't KO'd my voice,' I hand it to Bobby and he reads what is on paper.

"You're welcome, but this is only temporary, right?" Bobby asks.

"Yes, she'll have her voice back by next week," Ratchet says.

Bobby gives the notepad back to Tracy. She puts it back in her pocket. Bobby takes the Silver Energem out of his pocket. After he lets it go the energem lands in her left hand. She puts it back on her necklace where it belongs.

"What is your next move?" Wheeljack asks.

"I'm not sure, but we should go back to Amber Beach, so the others can see that Tracy is awake," Bobby says.

~ The End~


End file.
